


Healings

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Developing Relationship, F/M, Political Intrigue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the end of the war Sakura embarks on what may be the toughest, as well as the most enlightening and important, mission of her young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn in Konoha was always a beautiful thing. The pearly light of early morning was diffused through all of the leaves that had given the village its name, making a gentle green glow settle over everything. Until, that is, the sun crested the hills east of the village, flooding the region with its golden brilliance.

On almost any other morning Haruno Sakura would have enjoyed the spectacle as much as the next person. That day was different, however. She had too much on her mind for stopping and smelling the flowers, let alone watching the sunrise. Two patients of hers were not recovering as quickly as expected, giving rise to concern that a riskier treatment might prove to be necessary. Between that and the summons from the Hokage her morning was not starting out in the best way.

And there was the gossip. The never-ending flow of gossip. It seemed as if everything was going right for her friends, the old Konoha 12, and everyone wanted to talk about it. Constantly. Lee had become one of the Guardian Twelve of the Land of Fire's daimyo. Kiba and Tenten had gone to the Land of Waves to help start a ninja training program there. Shino was starting his first term as an instructor at the Academy.

All of that she could handle, and even rejoice in their success with the rest of the village. It was the constant speculation about romantic entanglements that made her grit her teeth and clench her fists. Actually, it wasn't romantic entanglements in general that bothered her; she was perfectly content with seeing her friends so happy. It was when gossip got around to her, and any potential romance, that she felt the urge to punch things. Hard.

“Sakura!”

She turned, startled by the voice. It was unusual to encounter someone else at that hour of the morning. “Iruka-sensei!”

He smiled. “I'm not your teacher anymore, Sakura. Just plain Iruka is fine.”

“As if,” she replied with a gentle snort. She started walking again, and her former teacher fell comfortably in step beside her. “What brings you out so early in the morning?” she asked.

Iruka smiled. “There are some things I want to clear off my desk this morning,” he said. “The rest of the day will be devoted to the monthly genin evaluations.” Sakura wrinkled her nose and he laughed. “I agree, it's not my favorite job, but it's one that needs to be done.”

“True, but I'm always thankful that it's a job that doesn't get done by _me_ ,” Sakura put in.

“Well, then, you should enjoy knowing who's on the committee this time.” She cast him a puzzled sidelong glance and he answered the unspoken question. “Naruto.”

Sakura stopped walking as suddenly as if she had collided with a wall. Her mouth soundlessly formed her friend's name before she started laughing. And laughing. She took a couple of steps back and leaned against the wall of the building behind her, one hand pressed to her side. “I. . . I shouldn't laugh, but. . .” she started to say before another fit overcame her, leaving her gasping for breath.

“No, you go ahead and laugh.” Iruka's smile widened into a broad grin. “That was my reaction as well.”

“How. . .” She took a deep breath to calm down and speak. “How did Kakashi-sensei talk him into that?” She held up a hand to forestall any response. “Never mind, I can guess.” She pushed away from the wall and resumed walking. “Is Naruto aware of what's going on?”

Iruka shook his head. “Probably not. Besides, it could be years before anything changes. I imagine Kaksashi wants to use all of that time to teach Naruto.” They walked on in silence for a time, until Sakura became aware of the (almost) surreptitious glances being cast her way.

“What? You're practically bursting with the need to ask me something, so just get it out.” When he didn't say anything right away she shook her head. “You too, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“That every time someone seems to need, or want, to talk to me about something but can't seem to spit it out chances are the subject is Sasuke.” She pushed a hand through her hair. “And lately it's been happening a little too often for my peace of mind.”

“Hmm, I can see how that would be the case,” Iruka replied, seeming unphased by Sakura's growing anger and disgust. “After all, with the recent spate in weddings people are more inclined to speculate.”

Sakura snorted. “Gossip travels fastest on two legs.”

“And you've had more than enough of it,” Iruka replied with an admiring glance. “But you have to understand that a lot of people find it very difficult to forgive. I'm not making excuses,” he said before she could launch into an angry response. “I just think you should look at things from that perspective.”

“And everyone thinks that I would have no problems forgiving? That I would fall over myself to give Sasuke another chance after everything? Am I really seen as being that weak?”

Iruka stopped walking and gazed up at the clear sky. “You know, I really don't understand some of the choices Sasuke has made in the last few years. He said once that restoring his clan was the most important thing, yet the path he walks is a solitary one.” He glanced at Sakura and smiled. “You'd think that he'd come home, find the right girl, and start restoring the Uchiha clan the old-fashioned way.” He started walking again, moving into the shadows of a grove of trees. “And I'm not the only person who feels this way,” he went on. “So maybe some of the gossip and speculation makes a bit more sense?”

Sakura grunted, more or less agreeing with the assessment. “So what you're saying is that people are wondering what'll happen if Sasuke does come home and decides I'm the right girl. Is that it? Everyone thinks that if he asks it of me I'll say yes.”

“Would you?”

She shook her head. “If you had asked me that even just a year ago my answer might have been different. But now. . .” They arrived at the gates of the hospital compound and stopped. “I have too many other things taking priority in my life.” She looked at Iruka and smiled. “And right now my priority is two patients inside this hospital that need my undivided attention.” She started to walk off but stopped for a last comment. “Thanks for telling me all of that, sensei. I still don't like it, but I understand it.” And she disappeared through the doors.

Iruka watched her leave, undeniable pride burning in his chest. “You've grown up well, Sakura,” he whispered. “I hope you can stay on your path.”

**************

It was early in the afternoon before Sakura was able to get away from the hospital. Re-evaluating her two patients had taken longer than expected, and that was followed up by a whole host of new admissions, some of which were easy fixes but others took a considerable amount of time. She was the only medical-nin on duty for new patients so she was kept running. It had necessitated three messages to the Hokage's office, requesting that the interview be postponed.

But finally there was nothing else keeping her at the hospital, so with a measure of reluctance she made her way to the village's administration center. She knew nothing about the upcoming interview, only that her presence was specifically requested. But she had a strong feeling that, one way or another, the outcome of this meeting would mean big changes. For that reason alone she was looking forward to it.

“Sakura-chan!”

She halted and grinned, not even turning around. “Naruto. What brings you here?”

He laughed. “Stop it. Iruka-sensei told you all about it. He said you laughed. Hysterically.” Although still with his irrepressible humor Naruto sounded rather disgruntled about the last part.

“I admit it,” Sakura replied, finally turning to face him. “But even you would have to agree that the thought of you spending the entire day indoors, stuck behind a desk, and evaluating the performance of young shinobi is pretty damned funny.”

“Maybe,” he replied with a shrug. “But it's like any other mission; a job to be done.” He put a hand on her shoulder and the pair of them set off again. “I could ask you the same question, though. What brings you here?”

“Kakashi-ensei requested a meeting with me,” Sakura responded. “Why I don't know, but it's not the sort of thing one ignores.” She looked rueful for a moment. “The meeting was supposed to have been hours ago, before you guys even began the evaluations. Things got a little crazy at the hospital, though.”

Naruto nodded as they entered the building. “I heard that there were a couple of difficult missions overnight, with more than the average number of injuries.”

“That certainly explains my morning.” At the top of the stairs they turned to the right and passed through the first door into the large meeting room. It was normally used for council meetings and was packed with people. At that moment there were only two people sitting at the long table, bent over a pile of papers and speaking in low tones. One was their old academy teacher, Iruka. The other. . .

Even years later Sakura still felt a jolt of surprise when she saw Kakashi as the Hokage. Part of it stemmed from how close she had been to Lady Tsunade, she knew that. The rest had a completely unknown, and inexplicable source.

It wasn't the clothes. Except for ceremonial occasions he dressed as he always had. In council meetings he would don a white haori with his title emblazoned on the back, and in casual moments he was often seen in a plain red kimono with a simple white sash. Neither was it the fact that both of his eyes were visible, clear and dark; she had gotten used to that years ago. She sometimes wondered if it stemmed from her personal knowledge of his calm, unruffled demeanor; a demeanor seemingly unsuited to his position. But no matter how much thought went into the subject she had yet to come up with a satisfactory answer.

Then she glanced sidelong at Naruto and felt the same surprise. His entire mien radiated a seriousness and a dedication that was somehow foreign to the Naruto she had long known. But maybe this change had been happening over the span of years. Maybe she was only just noticing it now. Either way it caused a wave of nostalgia to nearly overwhelm her. She blinked to fight back tears.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. “It's nothing,” she said. “Just an unexpected memory.” She walked toward the table and sketched a slight bow. “Rokudaime-sama, my apologies for the delays.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Apologies accepted. Now drop the formality and sit, please.” He looked at Naruto.

Sakura caught the unasked question. “He can stay,” she said, pushing Naruto in to a chair. “Even if he didn't I'd tell him the whole thing anyway.” She sat and folded her hands on the tabletop. “So what is all of this about?”

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a look before the Hokage shuffled through the papers in front of him, finding the one he wanted near the bottom of the pile. “We've received a request,” be said, sliding the paper across the table to Sakura. “A request from Sunagakure. As you know a part of Konoha's fame in the shinobi world stems from the skill of our medical-nin and the strength of our program for training them. Suna is asking for our help to improve their training regimen, as well as increasing the efficiency of their medical corps.”

Sakura was surprised and showed it. “Their medical corps is already outstanding. What help could we possibly give them?”

“Well, it seems that cracks have developed in the organization, causing a variety of logistical and communication problems,” Iruka explained. “It is regarded as urgent that the issues be resolved and everyone brought back to the same page. The Suna council seems to think the best way to accomplish that is with outside help.”

“And you want me to recommend someone to send on this mission?” Sakura asked.

Not exactly ” Kakashi replied. “You were asked for by name. And by a friend in a very high place.”

Sakura looked down at the document on the table in front of her, skimming over the contents. Her name appeared three times, and at the bottom was an embossed seal that read _Godaime Kazekage_. Beside the seal was a sprawling signature, penned with firm and decisive strokes; a name she recognized with ease. Gaara. A friend in a very high place indeed.

She slid the document to her left to allow Naruto to read it then looked up to meet the Hokage's eyes. “So what, exactly, are you going to do about this?”

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged a look. “Not order you to take the assignment, if that's what you're worried about,” Kakashi said. “The elders expected me to do just that, but I convinced them to allow it to be your decision.” He took a deep breath. “You can have some time to think it over, but not a lot. We need to respond -”

“I'll do it.”

There was a stunned silence, punctuated by all three men drawing in their breath. Sakura didn't give any of them a chance to respond. “I'll need a couple of days to settle things at the hospital and at home,” she said, getting to her feet. “But I'll leave as soon as I can.”

She left the room, ignoring Naruto as he called out her name. She was vaguely aware of Iruka saying _No, let me talk to her_ but she didn't stop. Her long, determined strides carried her out of the administration center and partway to the hospital before Iruka caught up with her.

“Slow down, damn it!” He reached out and caught her arm. “Or stop altogether, that would work also.”

She stopped. “So you got the job of talking me out of it?”

Iruka shook his head. “Not exactly,” he said. “But I thought you might be easier with me, since I understand your reasons for accepting.”

Sakura felt her eyes widen and an angry flush creep up her cheeks. “You knew about this,” she whispered. “Is that why we had that conversation this morning?”

“I knew, but it's not why we talked this morning. We talked because I am genuinely concerned about you. We're talking now because I am still concerned.” She stubbornly held her tongue, causing Iruka to roll his eyes. “I said I wasn't going to try and talk you out of this mission, but I think you need to understand exactly what's being asked of you.

“I read -”

Iruka slashed a hand through the air, cutting off her words. “The request isn't the entire story. Some things don't need to be put in writing for them to be understood.” He took a deep breath. “This is no simple short-term mission, Sakura. You can expect to be gone for close to a year, if not longer.”

Sakura laughed. “Is that supposed to make me re-consider? I have to say, sensei, that being away from Konoha for a year right now sounds awfully good to me. I can stop worrying and thinking about how my every word or action is going to be viewed by people, and escape the endless gossip and speculation at the same time. It's perfect!”

“Is that what you think of your home? Your village and your friends?”

Sakura stiffened and turned to see that Naruto had come up behind her. He looked hurt and confused, and even a little angry. “Naruto. . .”

“You're not the only one who gets gossiped about, you know,” he said, taking a few steps closer to her. “We've all been victims of it at one time or another, both good and bad. How you react to it should be within your control but you're letting others dictate it, and that's not like you.” He was now close enough to take hold of one her arms. “What's going on, Sakura?” When she didn't respond right away he sighed and released her arm. “I see. So you're going to treat me the same way you think others are treating you.”

“What. . . What do you mean?”

“You think I'm going to have some crazy, over-the-top, emotional reaction if you mention Sasuke's name.

Sakura sucked in her breath. She sometimes forgot how very observant and perceptive Naruto was, especially when it came to people. But his words were spot on; she had been avoiding the subject with him. “I'm sorry,” she said in a small voice, unable to meet his eyes.

“I know.” Naruto grinned and reached out, pulling Sakura to him in a hug. “Lucky for you I think our friendship is worth the forgiveness.”

“Naruto. . .”

He hugged her tighter. “I've got one more thing to say to you,” he said quietly, for her ears only. “Nobody is trying to talk you out of accepting this assignment. But I am going to tell you to make sure you're doing it for the right reasons.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took over a week to get everything in her life sorted and organized to Sakura's satisfaction. Her personal possessions, except for the few things she was taking with her, had been stored away on a special sealing scroll, securely in her mother's keeping. Her medical duties and responsibilities had been re-assigned to colleagues and advanced apprentices. And her friends had thrown her a going away party that had featured plenty of food, laughter, and not a few tears.

And so she found herself approaching the village's main gate in the misty light of early morning, a rucksack slung on her back and a battered valise in her hand. She had hoped to slip away without more awkward good-byes, but as she got closer to the gate forms solidified through the mist into people she recognized. So much for no good-byes or official farewells.

Kakashi was there, which she had expected. The flame pattern along the hem of his haori was easily seen despite the grey light. When she was just a few steps away from him she stopped and bowed, waiting for him to speak.

“There's been a change of plan,” he began with no preamble.

Sakura dropped her valise and felt her heart catch and stomach clench. Was he canceling the mission? For what possible reason? She glanced at Iruka, who was standing alongside the Hokage. He smiled in his gentle way and she felt a surge of relief. “Just altering your method of transportation,” he said. “Nothing more drastic than that.”

“Over the last couple of days we've been receiving increasingly disturbing reports from scouts along the border,” Kakashi explained. “Both ours and the Sand's. There's been a surge in violent attacks on travelers in the southern half of the Land of Rivers. And the attacks are well planned and coordinated, so we suspect several gangs of bandits may have joined forces.”

Sakura opened her mouth to protest that she could handle herself against a few bandits, but Kakashi shook his head. “No, I'm not allowing you to go alone. Or on foot. Sai. . .”

Out of the mist stepped another figure. Sai smiled at her before acknowledging the Hokage. “The pair of you will be flying,” Kakashi went on with their orders. “I've dispatched a message to the Kazekage alerting him to the change and to expect you at least a day earlier than originally planned.” He took a deep breath and when he spoke again his tone of voice was different; that of a friend instead of a boss. He also took both of her hands in his. “We all wish you the best, Sakura. And know that you'll be missed. Greatly.” He squeezed her hands briefly before letting go and stepping back.

Iruka stepped forward and held a scroll out towards her. “Compliments of Tsunade-sama,” he said. “She had one hundred of her best medical texts sealed for you, just in case. And it comes with her apologies that she isn't here to wish you well in person.”

She took the scroll from him and bent over to slip it into the valise at her feet. When she straightened up Iruka placed a hand on each of her shoulders and stepped closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for,” he whispered before releasing her and moving away.

Sakura blinked back tears before turning to face the group of people that had thus far stayed back. This would be the toughest part. Choji was standing fairly close, and she could see that he was visibly upset so she went to him first. He didn't speak, just caught her in a hug that threatened to squeeze the breath out of her, but she didn't object.

When he released her Shikamaru approached her with a smile. “This isn't good-bye, you know,” he said. “I'll be joining you in a month; just try to stay out of trouble until I get there.” She nodded and gave him a quick hug.

Shino was next; he gave her a pouch of specially designed insect repellent. “Since you're not used to the kind of bugs you might encounter in the desert,” he said by way of explanation before lightly touching her arm. She felt herself grinning through her tears; it was so like him to think of something practical like that.

She waited while Ino and Sai made their farewells, then took her friend by both hands, staring directly into her eyes. “I'll make sure he comes back in one piece,” she assured Ino, who grinned and nodded. “But you have to promise me one thing.”

“What?”

Sakura glanced at Sai, who was unrolling his special scroll, ready to draw the bird that would carry them to the Land of Wind. “Promise me the two of you won't get married while I'm gone.”

Ino paled, then flushed a brilliant red. “I. . . You. . . How did you know? He only asked me last night!”

Sakura laughed. “I didn't know until now.” She clasped Ino close, pressing a cheek against hers. “I'm happy for you. For you both.” She pulled back and their eyes met. “Not bad, Ino-pig.”

Ino laughed. “I could say the same, Billboard Brow,” she said before the pair dissolved in tears and held each other for a long moment. When Ino drew away she sniffed loudly. “And I promise; no wedding until you come home.”

Sakura smiled. “Good.” Ino walked away, back to Sai to exchange a few more words. It was easy to guess what she said by the rosy flush that crept up his pale cheeks, but when he looked at Sakura he was grinning. He kissed Ino one last time before stepping back to his scroll. A quick hand sign and an almost explosive gust of air and one of his specialty transport birds appeared. It was time to go.

But there was one last good bye to be said, and it was the hardest of all. She felt like she was frozen to the ground, unable to move as Naruto approached her. He was smiling the particular smile he always had when fighting back tears. He stopped less than a foot from her, taking a deep breath.

“Hinata was sent on a mission yesterday,” he began. “But she wanted me to say her farewells.” He pulled a small package out of one of his pockets. “It's some of her specialty fudge.” He sniffed and a tear rolled down one of his cheeks. “She said you'd need it on the road.”

“Naruto. . .”

He shook his head. “Don't. Please. I'm trying my best to get through this without some sort of breakdown.”

Sakura agreed silently; she felt the same way. But there were some things that needed to be said. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled origami flower, which she handed to Naruto. “I meant to go to the cemetery yesterday to say good-bye to Neji, but didn't get a chance. Could you. . .”

He nodded, tears now flowing fast. Without another word they each clasped the other tight, close against their hearts. “I'm gonna miss you,” he managed to choke out around sobs.

“I know. Me too.” She pulled away slightly so that she could hold his face between her hands, wiping tears from his cheeks. “You're my best friend,” she whispered, putting it into words for the first time. Then she grinned. “Dattebayo!”

Naruto laughed. “I believe it.” Then he let her go and stepped back, with a nod toward where Sai and the bird waited. “Time to go,” they each said at the same moment. She didn't hesitate any longer, but grabbed her bag and leaped up to land lightly on the bird's back. Sai quickly joined her.

“Ready?” he asked with a smile.

“More or less,” she replied. But when the bird spread its wings she remembered one last thing. “Naruto!” she called out.

He turned, a questioning look on his face. “Do me one favor,” she said when she had his attention. “If. . . When he comes home. . .” She took a deep breath. “Tell him. . . Tell him I'm sorry he wasn't here.”

Naruto gave her a thumbs up as with a mighty down stroke of its wings the bird took off. Sakura blinked back more tears as Konoha quickly faded into the mist, then she turned to face forward. Whatever the future held she'd have the strength to face it head on. After all, a shinobi is one who endures.

**************

Even in the air it took almost two days to reach Sunagakure. It required a fair amount of concentration and chakra to keep the bird moving, so Sakura insisted that they take frequent breaks so that Sai wouldn't exhaust himself. At mid-day they stopped and rested for two hours, eating a leisurely lunch and splitting Hinata's fudge between them.

Sakura was dozing, in a state somewhere between asleep and fully awake, when she became aware of Sai watching her while at the same time carefully avoiding her eyes. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth to keep from smiling. “What is is?” she asked. “You always get like this when you want to ask me something personal.”

He looked somewhat abashed, but Sakura knew from personal experience it wouldn't stop him. Since their first meeting Sai had made tremendous strides in his understanding of social situations and relationships, but every now and again he showed that he still had a long way to go. “Just ask,” she said. “After all these years you know I'm not going to be offended by whatever it is. And you did once promise that you would always ask me instead of charging ahead and upsetting everybody.”

“Yes, I did,” Sai said. “But this time asking feels the same as charging ahead, except the only person I'm likely to upset is you.”

“If I get upset I'll let you know. Otherwise don't worry about it.”

Sai nodded. “Fair enough.” He paused for a few moments thought. “What you said to Naruto just before we took off,” he began, brow furrowed. “The 'he' you were referring to was Sasuke, wasn't it?”

“Yes, it was.” It took an effort to respond calmly, but that was part of the agreement the pair of them had made years before. “Why are you asking about that?” she went on.

“Just. . . Well, it seemed the message you were leaving for him was, well, a little too impersonal, all things considered.”

“All what things considered?” Sakura asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

“Well. . . I mean. . . You know!” Sai sputtered. “Considering your feelings. You once threatened to kill me when I spoke badly about him, as I'm sure you remember.”

Sakura smiled at the memory. “Of course I remember, but that was a long time ago.”

“So you don't feel the same way now? How does that happen?” He looked genuinely puzzled. “I'm not sure I fully understand falling in love, let alone falling _out_ of love.”

She gave that some serious thought, wondering how she was going to explain this particular emotional process. “Let me ask you this,” she began. “How do you know that you're in love with Ino if you don't understand falling in love?”

He flushed. “I always have to work at understanding all sorts of emotional things. I know I love Ino because she makes me want to work that much harder at it.”

Sakura smiled inwardly. That was an excellent response. “Well, think of falling out of love like this; someone decides they don't want to put in the work anymore.”

“Is that. . .” he began but she shook her head before he could finish. “No, I don't think it was a case of my deciding I didn't want to work at it anymore. More like the cumulative effect of years of putting in work that meant nothing.”

“Are you so sure that it meant nothing?” Sai asked, still sounding puzzled. “I mean. . . I guess I always just assumed. . .” He pushed a hand through his hair. “I thought – and I'm not the only one who did – that before he left the village two years ago the two of you came to some sort of understanding.”

“What kind of understanding?

Sai looked embarrassed. “That you would wait for him.” When Sakura shot him a look he went on, flustered. “Well, it isn't the most ridiculous idea! You've never dated anybody else, and I know it wasn't from lack of opportunity.”

She had to laugh; the second part of his statement was certainly true. But she had deliberately avoided all of that, preferring to remain focused on medicine. “There wasn't any sort of understanding between us before Sasuke left. And that's all there is to the story.”

**************

They got off to an extra early start the next morning, which proved to be a very good thing. Not long after they crossed the border into the Land of Wind they were grounded by a sandstorm which lasted for hours. It was still raging as the sun began to sink lower.

Sai stood in the mouth of the cave where they had taken shelter, watching the sky. Then, with a loud sigh, he turned his back to the storm and approached Sakura where she sat against a wall. “I'm no expert,” he said, squatting in front of her. “But this doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon. And sunset isn't that far off.” He sat down. “I think we'd be better off staying put tonight. We'll arrive later than expected, but that's better than getting lost in a sandstorm.”

Sakura nodded; she had already come to the same conclusion. Even if the Suna village had sent scouts out to keep watch for them they were probably also sheltering from the storm. She had made sure to pack some extra food just for such an occasion, having vividly remembered the sandstorm that had slowed them down the first time she had traveled to the Land of Wind.

Neither of them slept very well that night. The noise of the wind whistling past the cave's mouth made that almost impossible. Combining that with the sand that managed to creep into every fold of clothing and every crevice of skin meant there was just no way sleep would every truly come. They dozed intermittently, exchanging a few words whenever they were both awake and coherent enough.

The sun rose blood red the next morning, a sign that there was still a substantial amount of sand loose in the air. But the wind had died down enough to make navigation possible and they were both eager to be on their way. As Sai said, it wasn't possible for either of them to get any dirtier, so flying through sand-laden air was not an issue. Sakura tore up one of the shirts that she had packed and they each tied cloth around their heads, covering their mouths and noses. Then with a quick exchange of thumbs up signals they took off, determined to reach their destination.

But again the nature of the Land of Wind was conspiring against them. The sand that still hung in the air slowed their progress to a crawl. Even with half of his face covered it was clear that Sai was frowning, and he signaled to Sakura that they had to land. They had barely touched down when the bird dissolved in a burst of ink, dumping the pair of them on the ground.

“I knew it,” Sai said, his voice muffled. “The sand was too abrasive and the ink couldn't hold together.”

“Ouch,” was Sakura's only reply.

So they started walking. By Sakura's best estimate they had at least three hours of travel ahead of them at their current pace. It would mean slogging through miles of newly created sand dunes, but at this point they didn't have much choice. As long as they didn't go off course they'd be fine.

Just over two hours later the exterior wall of Sunagakure came into view, along with a scouting party of Suna shinobi that had been sent out in search of Sakura and Sai. She nearly collapsed with relief; exhausted, filthy, skin rubbed raw by the sand, all Sakura wanted was a bath and then to sleep for about three days. Neither was an option, though, so she straightened her back, lifted her chin, and walked on.

The closer they got to the wall the more she felt her spirits lift, though. This was the first time she had come to Suna since the incident with Akatsuki so many years ago. And before anything else she had one very special errand to do, and one very special person to see.

Inside the gate she stopped and handed her bag to Sai. “There's something I have to do,” she said in response to his questioning look. “You go on and report our arrival and deliver the messages to the Kazekage. I'll catch up, I promise.” And she ran off, leaving Sai and their escort completely bemused.

Some sort of instinctive memory led her to where she needed to go; a quiet corner in a quiet graveyard. She knelt before a headstone that was simple and had only a name engraved on it. There were a large number of flowers in various stages of freshness spread around the base of the stone and draped across its top, a sight that made her smile. This one woman would never be forgotten.

“I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit,” she whispered. “I'd give you all sorts of reasons and excuses, except I'm fairly certain you wouldn't accept any of them.” She laughed softly. “Well, one of them, maybe. I've been working, for years now, on fulfilling your dying wish. We all have.” She brushed away the tears that spilled from her eyes. “You said you trusted our generation would find a way, and we have. Nothing's perfect, of course, but it can't ever be. But we'll never stop trying, Chiyo-sama.”

She stayed on her knees for a time after that, offering silent prayers for her friend's soul, and a wish that she would be successful in her current mission. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she rose to her feet and pressed one hand to the top of the gravestone, eyes closed in a last prayer.

“I had a feeling I'd find you here.”


	3. Chapter 3

The soft voice behind her froze Sakura in mid-motion, her hand barely an inch above the gravestone. She had no trouble recognizing who was speaking, even though he sounded slightly different. Older, calmer, and. . . Happier, somehow. He had never sounded lighthearted and carefree in the years since they had first met, so that was definitely a surprise. She turned to face him and started to bow. “Kaze -”

“Not you too,” he commented, holding up a hand to halt her motion and her words. “I'm seriously considering issuing some sort of edict that says anyone who has known me since I was twelve years old is exempt from bowing and addressing me as Kazekage-sama,” he concluded with a smile.

As if the sound of Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, making a joke about his status wasn't enough of a shock his appearance was even more so. Sakura was conscious of her mouth dropping open and forcibly snapping it shut with an audible click of her teeth. She had to remind herself that it had been nearly four years since the last time she had seen him, so changes weren't all that unusual. For all she knew he was thinking the exact same thing about her.

His next words proved that point. “Your hair is longer,” he said.

“So is yours,” she blurted out. Long enough to lay flat and smooth on his head, instead of the unkempt spikes it had been prone to in years past. It made the tattoo on his forehead, always a striking feature, even more noticeable. But that wasn't the only noticeable thing.

As far as she could tell he hadn't gotten any taller but he seemed bigger, somehow. Broader. His shoulders were definitely wider, a fact that was emphasized by the standard Suna flack jacket he wore over his regular clothes. When he moved the fabric of his shirt pulled tighter, showing well-muscled arms. She was aware of a sudden feeling of attraction as her mouth went dry and a telltale flush started to spread up her cheeks. It would have been mortifying if he hadn't started to blush at the same moment.

“I'm. . .” He coughed to clear his throat. “I'm glad you accepted our request,” he went on. “Things are starting to get -” He stopped and shook his head. “You probably don't want to hear about all of that right now. You must be exhausted and, if the state of your companion was anything to judge by, in need of a bath.”

His words made her suddenly, painfully, aware of her dirty and disheveled state, and a flush of a different sort stained her cheeks. He noticed, and had the grace to look abashed. “I didn't mean that like it sounded,” he stammered. “It's just. . .”

Sakura held up a hand. “It's okay,” she said. “I know what you meant, and you're not wrong about that part. But I do want to hear about what's happening with your medical corps; that's why I'm here, after all.” She moved closer until she was standing beside him. “And I'm also glad I accepted the request, Gaara.”

He smiled at the use of his name. “Thank you for that,” he softly said before turning and starting to walk toward the cemetery's entrance alongside her. “Although I should probably tell you that official protocol will be in place when the council welcomes you tomorrow, so. . .”

She grinned. “Kazekage-sama it'll be. In front of the council, at least.”

He laughed. “That's definitely the right attitude.”

Once out of the cemetery they were surrounded by the people of the village, all bowing and respectfully acknowledging the Kazekage. Sakura watched as he made his way down the street, exchanging handshakes and kind words with people, stopping every now and again to listen to their concerns. A young girl came up to him with a bedraggled bunch of wildflowers in her hand; he accepted them as if they were the most precious gift, his smile coaxing one out of the child.

Sakura watched it all with a sense of wonder. This was different from the Sunagakure she remembered from years past. The ease with which everyone behaved reminded her of home, and she suddenly felt a much greater sense of purpose for her mission there. She had never doubted her decision to commit to this, but now she understood just what kind of impact she might have. She grinned.

Gaara noticed and looked at her, his head cocked slightly to one side. “What?”

She shook her head. “Nothing, just. . .” She looked around. “Where can we go to get something to drink? I just realized how thirsty I am.”

He nodded. “You would be; you're not used to this dry air.” He took her elbow and steered her through the crowd. “Lucky for you I know just the place.”

They walked for a few minutes, twisting and turning corners until Sakura had absolutely no idea where in the village they were. She was abundantly conscious, though, of the fact that Gaara still held her elbow. When they finally stopped she looked around, curious about her surroundings. It was much quieter here than in other areas. “Where are we?”

“The Street of Artisans,” he replied, finally releasing his hold on her. He pointed to a building across from where they stood. “The best goldsmith in Suna is over there, and the printer who maintains the official village records is next door.” They started walking again, Sakura gazing about. “That house, there, with the green window frames?” She nodded when she spotted the building he referred to. “That's where you'll find the Kazekage's official tailor.” He grinned and gestured to what he was wearing. “Not these clothes, of course. Just the proper robes of office. The green painted window frames are regarded as a sign of his status.”

She nodded. It was the same in Konoha, just red instead of green. Then they passed the biggest shop she had so far seen. The front was at least as wide as two and a half other buildings on the street and a yard extended to one side. Large stones in various stages of carving were visible; one in particular caught her eye. “What's that one?” she asked, and was surprised to see a blush surge up Gaara's cheeks. “I mean, I can see it's a sculptor's shop, but. . .” She walked closer to where the unfinished sculptures could be seen. One of them looked familiar. She turned and glanced at Gaara, who blushed an even brighter red. “Is that -”

“Yes, that's my statue. Or at least it will be when it's carved on a pillar in the council chamber,” he replied, closing his eyes as if he couldn't bear to look at it. “They're supposed to start work on the official version in a couple of months, so you might be able to attend the dedication, lucky you.”

She turned her back on the sculptor's yard, looking up into his face. “The whole idea of that statue bothers you,” she said. “Why?”

He opened his eyes and followed her lead, turning away from the unfinished sculptures. “All of that bothers me,” he said, starting to walk again. “The pomp and ceremony – I pretty much hate all of it. I endure it because it's part of the job, but I'd much rather be with, and talk to, people like you saw in that other neighborhood. That's where my real work is, not in never-ending council meetings and observing official protocols.”

Sakura smiled to herself; he sounded almost exactly like Kakashi-sensei, who avoided dealing with the village elders and attending official ceremonies like the plague. He had shown up for the dedication of his cliff side likeness two hours late, much to the amusement of his former students. She remembered Naruto commenting at the time that nobody should have been surprised and her smile widened.

Gaara noticed, but he didn't ask any questions. He had a feeling he knew what had amused her, anyway, since he was fairly well acquainted with the Sixth Hokage's habits and tendencies. Instead they continued walking down the street in silence until they arrived at a small cafe that would have been impossible to find unless you knew exactly where you were going. He slid open the door and gestured Sakura inside with a respectful hand on her lower back. Once they were both through the door absolute silence fell as every eye in the place turned toward them. The few patrons that were there all stood and bowed respectfully. Sakura could feel the warmth of Gaara's hand on her back as he took a step closer to her.

“Just bow in return,” he whispered, lightly applying pressure with his hand so that she followed his lead. “And don't show fear; they can smell it.”

“And what will they smell if I elbow their Kazekage in the stomach?” she asked, disgruntled at her own feelings of discomfort. He didn't reply, but she sensed his grin. It was starting to get difficult to figure out which made her feel more off-balance: Gaara displaying such a prominent sense of humor or the never-ending signs of respect she received simply by being with him.

They were barely settled at a table in the rear when the owner arrived with two glasses of something that was cold and wet. Despite her thirst Sakura eyed the concoction with suspicion; it was a muddy purple color and did not look at all appetizing. Gaara noticed the look on her face. “Go ahead, it's perfectly safe,” he said, taking a swallow from his own glass. “It's a blend of green tea and fruit juice that I'm especially fond of.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “And no doubt every food stall, cafe, and restaurant in town keeps a supply on hand.” She took a tentative sip, at first simply enjoying the cold sensation as it slid down her dry throat. Then the taste registered and her eyes widened. She gulped down the rest of the glass in record time, breathing a sigh of relief when she finished. Gaara simply grinned and signaled for another glass.

This time she only drank half of it, finally feeling better. She set the glass down on the table and met his eyes. “Okay, let's talk about why I'm here. Your official request didn't go into specifics, but from something Kakashi-sensei said I get the feeling that your once outstanding medical corps is unraveling from within.”

He shrugged. “It's not hard to explain,” he began. “You're probably seeing some of the same thing in Konoha. Two generations, with different ideas of how things should be done, coming into increasing conflict with each other.” He grimaced and swallowed some more of his drink. “Of course, it's not just the medical corps. There's generational conflicts growing everywhere, ever since the old daimyo died and his son succeeded him.”

Sakura nodded. They had heard about the death of the Land of Wind's daimyo two months prior. “His son is younger than we are, isn't he?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Gaara smiled wryly. “I keep reminding myself that I was probably every bit as stubborn and ignorant when I was his age, but I honestly can't remember it. And feeling like the elder statesman is definitely a new experience.” He shook his head. “When I was his age I had already been Kazekage for four years and fought in a war.”

“Which would be an argument against you having been that stubborn and ignorant.”

He laughed. “I suppose so. But it doesn't change the fact many of his decisions are causing trouble. Trouble that I seem to be expected to solve. But there's only so much I can do. Besides, my focus needs to be here, in Sunagakure. I can't be chasing after problems everywhere else in the country.”

“You don't need to convince me,” Sakura said. “Just tell me what it is you think I can do.”

He pushed a hand through his hair and she was absurdly pleased to see it start sticking out again, just like when they were younger. “I want a standardized medical training program developed and implemented, as well as creating a core group of combat medics . And given the way our medical staff is currently arguing over everything – like two dogs after the last scrap of meat – the council and I decided it would be best to have someone from one of the other hidden villages take charge. Konoha is the best when it comes to medicine, so. . .” He shrugged. “It seemed like the best way to go.”

Sakura studied him for a moment, noting the way his hands nervously clenched around each other and then released. This didn't seem the right time to ask why he had asked for her, specifically. “Okay, I understand where you're coming from and where you want to go.” She met Gaara's eyes directly. “But this won't be easy, you know. I'm sure there'll be plenty of objections.”

His hands clenched into fists on the table and his eyes hardened. “Objections? I expect so.” His smile turned wolfish. “But they'll get on board with the changes, or they'll get out. I'll not allow anyone's stubbornness to become a risk to this village.”

**************

Sakura paced nervously outside the council chamber. She had gone beyond exhaustion by that point; the nerves may have been the only thing keeping her going. Despite being as tired as she could ever remember being, and the relaxing effect of a long, hot bath, sleep had not come easily the night before. Another sandstorm had howled outside, the wind all but shrieking as it passed between the buildings of the village, keeping her awake. The morning had arrived all too quickly, and with it her official introduction to the Suna Council.

“There's nothing for you to worry about,” Gaara had told her the previous evening. “Everyone on the council agreed to this, even those who had objections to requesting outside help.”

“And how am I supposed to know who it is that objects?”

“Easy. They'll be the ones that ask all manner of annoying questions.”

And now she stood outside, waiting for the towering doors to open and usher her into what she expected would be an ordeal. And even as that thought crossed her mind she heard a creaking moan as both doors opened. She took three steps inside and bowed low, keeping her eyes on the floor. She counted to five before raising herself up to meet the eyes of the room's occupants.

The first thing she noticed were the unfriendly stares directed at her from three councilors sitting to her right. _Mark them down as objectors_ , she thought to herself. Two of them whispered to each other throughout the short welcome speech delivered by one of the younger councilors, a fact that caused her no small amount of anger. She looked away, deliberately turning her back on them, and caught Kankuro's gaze. He rolled his eyes and one corner of his mouth twitched in a partial smile. For whatever reason that sight gave her a renewed burst of energy, making her suddenly eager to tackle whatever the council threw at her.

So when one of the objectors asked her to outline how she planned to approach the things that were expected of her she took the time to explain it all. In great detail. From the need to survey and improve Suna's medical infrastructure to the best way to train combat medics she laid every step of the process out. She bombarded them with so many facts and figures that by the time she was done everyone on the council appeared too dazed to ask any further questions. Which had been her goal all along.

But when she was finished all of the determination and eagerness that Kankuro's smile had given her was drained away, leaving her shoulders slumped and her knees shaking. It was only through sheer force of will that she kept herself from collapsing in a heap on the floor. She had to take several deep breaths before feeling able to look up and meet anyone's eyes.

And the first pair of eyes she met were Gaara's. She had noticed that he had gone to some trouble to avoid looking at her directly when she first came into the chamber, something she hadn't expected given their conversation of the day before. But now he was meeting her gaze squarely, although with an unsmiling solemnity. Then, so slowly it didn't attract anyone else's attention, he lowered one eyelid in an unmistakable wink. She tugged her lower lip between her teeth to keep from smiling and winked back.

It wasn't long after that she was dismissed, and she left the council chamber with an audible sigh of relief. Once out in the hallway she managed about five steps before her entire body sagged against the wall. He head spun and she felt herself falling, but a pair of arms caught her.

“That was close,” a voice nearby spoke. A familiar voice.

Sakura blinked several times to clear her vision. Slowly blonde hair and blue-green eyes came into focus. “Temari!” She glanced down at the arms that were holding her, helping her stay on her feet. “Sai!”

He smiled. “I was coming to say good bye. Just in time, too.” He released his hold on her, but kept a hand on her elbow in support. “Are you okay?”

Sakura nodded. “I think the stress and sleeplessness of the last couple of days caught up to me, but I'm fine now.” His words started to sink in. “Good bye? I thought you were going to stay a couple of days?”

He glanced at Temari, who shook her head. “You know about the bandits, right?” she asked. When Sakura nodded she went on. “The situation is getting worse, and we received a message from Konoha early this morning ordering Sai to return immediately. I'll be going with him, to discuss the possibility of joint operations against them with Hokage-sama.” She grimaced slightly. “I was hoping for a couple of days off myself, but. . .”

Sakura removed herself from Sai's hold on her elbow and stood straighter. “I understand,” she said with a nod. The she smiled, but a little sadly. “I wasn't expecting to be left on my own so quickly, though.”

“You're not alone,” Sai said, reaching into the pouch at the small of his back and handing her a scroll. “This came along with the message. For you.” Then he hugged her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, much to her surprise. “I have to go,” he whispered. “But you're not alone. Remember that.”

As he walked off Temari clasped Sakura's hands in hers. “You focus on what you're here to do,” she said. “Leave the bandits to the rest of us.” And with a squeeze of hands she was gone as well.

When she got back to her room Sakura opened the scroll, gasping in surprise as photographs exploded out of it and scattered across the table. Photos of all of the people that mattered most to her in the world. And written on the scroll, in sloppy handwriting she immediately recognized, was a brief message.

_Just in case you're tempted to forget all of us._

_Naruto_


	4. Chapter 4

“Haruno-sensei! Wait! Please!”

Sakura came to a halt, eyeing the five feet between herself and the hospital's front door with something akin to dismay. _Close_ , she thought to herself. _So close!_ Then she turned to confront the person who had called out to her.

Ryoichi was one of her best students, but also one of the most annoying. He was a third son who had shown no desire or aptitude for becoming a shinobi, choosing instead to pursue medicine. He was extraordinarily skilled in the more physical medical techniques, but every failure to make effective use of medical ninjutsu ate away at his self-confidence. As a result he was nervous, fussy, and in need of constant reassurance by having her double-check everything he did.

That day had been a perfect example of every one of his bad tendencies. He had been scheduled to perform a very basic surgery, but insisted that she be the one to supervise him. That had meant she was behind on what she wanted to accomplish that day from the very beginning. And all of her efforts to talk Ryoichi out of needing supervision had only made him more nervous.

In fact, reflecting back on her first month as the medical-nin in charge of the entire program made Sakura realize that a large percentage of the trainees were like that. Deciding that it was time that she took a tougher approach, as well as resolved to take a closer look at their records, she faced her young student directly, holding up a hand to stop him before he could speak.

“Ryoichi, whatever it is you want to ask me I guarantee that you already know the answer,” she said, trying to sound comforting and stern at the same time. “You don't need my help with a patient; you are more than capable of dealing with anything that might come up.” She smiled then. “I have complete faith in you, so maybe it's time you discovered a little faith in yourself.”

“Sensei -”

She shook her head. “No. The only way you're going to realize that you can handle this on your own is to do it.” Then she smiled. “So I am officially pushing you out of the nest, baby bird.”

His face flushed, but then she saw what she had hoped for in his eyes. Just a flicker, but it was unmistakably belief in himself. He nodded, straightened his jacket, then walked away from her with his head held high.

Sakura sighed. It might not last, but it was a start.

“Well, that looked somewhat. . . How can I put this?”

“Troublesome?” Sakura asked. She turned to face the newcomer with a grin. “Shikamaru!” She threw herself at him in a fierce hug, which he returned, laughing. “When did you get here?” she asked, taking his arm and leaving the hospital.

“About two hours ago. I had to officially present myself to the council, of course.” She made a face and he grinned. “Yeah, they're not my favorite group either, but I have to behave like the Hokage's ambassador no matter what. At least you're free from their interference, for the most part.”

She nodded. “That's been the case so far, but I have a feeling it won't last.” When he looked at her questioningly she summarized everything Gaara had told her on the day of her arrival. “I hate to think I'm looking for trouble, but I have a feeling that we haven't heard the last of the objections. To anything.” She gave her head a shake, sloughing off the gloomy thoughts. “But you're here now, and that makes me feel soooo much better!

“At least one of us does,” Shikamaru commented, sounding like his usual self. “Not that I'm not happy to see you, Sakura, but. . .”

“I know, I'm a poor substitute for Temari.” She smiled as a blush stained Shikamaru's cheeks. “But she is due back later tonight, so you'll just have to put up with me until then!”

“Fair enough,” he said with a laugh. “But can we get something to eat fist? I was stuck with the council for nearly two hours and am starving. I remember a terrific cafe in the Street of Artisans that Kankuro took me to once.”

Sakura stopped walking, feeling a heat spread up her chest and neck. She knew the same cafe, and well-remembered the warmth of Gaara's hand on her back, and the pleasure of a shared joke. All things considered she preferred to avoid going there again. “Or we could just go back to the mansion,” she said. “The kitchen feeds people all day long; I'm sure we could get a decent meal, even at this hour.”

“Well, I'm not going to say no to the shorter walk,” Shikamaru said, taking her arm again. “As long as there's food at the end of it I'll be happy.”

**************

“And now that he's caught on to the reasons behind it all the fun has gone out of it. I feel guilty for laughing whenever he does complain, because I know he's working harder than anybody.”

Sakura smiled, if a little ruefully. “That sounds like Naruto, all right.” She looked away from Shikamaru, who sat across the table from her, and gazed out the window. “I should write him; have a letter go out with the next round of official messages.”

Shikamaru poured himself some more tea. “Yeah, you probably should. It'd save me one job, at least.” When she looked back at him, puzzled, he went on. “Naruto told me, and I quote: _Make sure she's okay. I know her; when she gets going full tilt she'll ignore everything else, even her own health._ So please, write to him.” He grinned. “He won't trust anything you say and will still demand a full report from me, but it'll be a start.” He rested his hands on the table and looked intently at her. “So, how are you? Really.”

Sakura sighed. “Tired. Energized. Frustrated. Content.” When he looked at her as if she had gone crazy she laughed. “It's kind of hard to explain.”

“Obviously. So I'll change the question; what are you doing?”

“Teaching. Tending patients. But mostly teaching. There's been no uniform training process for medical ninja in Suna. Ever.” As she warmed to the subject her voice became charged with passion and enthusiasm. “It's always been each individual master teaching his or her apprentice whatever their specialty is. So even an experienced medical-nin can have substantial gaps in his skills. That's probably one of the reasons they've never established a solid core group of medics for use in combat – too many people lack too many important skills.”

“And you're going to fix that?”

Sakura laughed. “I hope so. There's a group of five rookies whose training I'm supervising right now, with three Suna medical specialists in charge of the day-to-day instruction, following a curriculum that I've outlined. Luckily I don't have to be involved with that all the time, because I've got my hands full with a group of more – Shall we say bothersome? - students.”

“Bothersome how?” Shikamaru asked, getting up and clearing the dishes from the table.

So Sakura told him about Ryoichi and Hanako and the difficulties that both faced with medical ninjutsu. “It'd be easier if they both reacted to the problem the same, but they're exact opposites of each other. Hanako reminds me of Lee: absolutely determined to prove she can be as great as anyone else without ninjutsu. But Ryoichi. . .” She shook her head and suppressed a sigh.

“Let me guess,” Shikamaru said as he returned to his seat. “Low self-esteem, zero self-confidence, and a constant need for reassurance. That was the student I saw you with earlier.”

“One and the same. I think I may have gotten through to him this afternoon, but who knows how long that will last? If I could think of a way to bolster his confidence by convincing him his skills are. . .” Her voice trailed off and a far away look came into her eyes.

“Sakura?”

She continued to gaze off into space, unaware of her friend's presence. “That might be the solution,” she muttered, half to herself. “The solution to both problems.”

Shikamaru watched her, the wheels spinning in her head all but visible. He didn't speak; there was no need. Sakura would talk, without prompting, once she was done turning whatever the idea was around in her head.

“Here's the issue,” she finally said, so suddenly it almost made him jump. “I decided to start my job here by standardizing medical training because, quite frankly, I couldn't think of how to approach the issue of emergency combat medicine. Konoha's model – one medical specialist included in every squad – wouldn't work for a number of reasons.”

He nodded. “Mainly, as you said, because of the history of no standard training. I got that. So what just occurred to you now?”

Sakura stood up and paced as she talked. “Hanako and Ryoichi are both pretty hopeless when it comes to medical ninjutsu. Not completely unskilled, but the difficulties that each has means they're slow. A basic healing can take twice, sometimes three times, as long in one of their hands.”

“And there's no time for that in a battle,” Shikamaru put in, starting to see where she was going.

“Right! So maybe what we need to do is get the people who have the highest proficiency in physical medicine - the people who can remove shrapnel, stitch wounds, and stop bleeding – and make them the center around which we build an efficient combat medical corps.”

“People who can do what needs to be done in the short-term to save lives and buy time; time to get the wounded to the rear where they can be more properly tended to,” he added, getting caught up in her enthusiasm.

Sakura went into her bedroom and came back with a notebook and a pen. She sat down and immediately started writing furiously. “And triage,” she muttered. “Evaluating who is wounded the worst and needs help the fastest. We'll train a few people to be specialists in that, but without ignoring other emergency skills.” He pen was moving faster than she was talking. “Not discounting medical ninjutsu, but the physical skills will be the most important. And lay the groundwork for a system with medical-nin as a part of a standard squad.” She laid her pen down at last and looked up, meeting Shikamaru's eyes. “What do you think?”

He grinned. “I think you're on the right track,” he said. “The only concern might be the reaction of some of the old-guard medical specialists to the idea of placing so much emphasis on physical medicine.”

She grunted. “I'm not going to worry about that right now. If I can convince Gaara that this is the best approach. . .” She looked at the clock on the wall; it was much too late to make an appointment to see him tomorrow. “Damn! I'd rather not wait, but I don't want to start anything unless I know I'll have his support.”

“Then get it,” Shikamaru said. “No need to wait for an appointment, just go and talk to him.”

“How, exactly?”

He laughed. “Go next door.” When she still didn't catch on he stared at her, surprised. “Nobody told you, did they? When they assigned these rooms to you?” The Kazekage's apartments are right next door to this suite. In fact they're the only two sets of living quarters on this floor of the mansion.”

“How do you know that?

He flushed. “These used to be Temari's rooms, before she resumed her duties as an ambassador. So I've spent some time here.” He gestured to the other side of the room. “He's right on the other side of that wall, so you can plead your case without the time restrictions of his schedule, or interference from anyone else on the council. A captive audience,” he concluded with a grin.

Sakura felt a brief spurt of anger at the fact that she had spent a month in ignorance of this fact, but it was quickly banished by excitement. Not that she'd abuse this new-found knowledge, but the thought of presenting the new plan to him unhindered pushed her out of her chair and to the door, notebook in hand.

Shikamaru smiled to himself as she went through the door, not bothering to close it behind her. He had a feeling he was watching the start of something much bigger than anyone involved realized. Just how big was anyone's guess, but the thought made him happy enough to whistle tunelessly as he made his way downstairs to wait for his fiance in her room.

**************

Sakura was grumbling to herself as she made her way down to the kitchen. The one personal attendant that Gaara had was just leaving when she arrived at the door to his quarters. “Kazekage-sama went down to the kitchen just a little while ago, Haruno-san,” the young man had said, looking somewhat frightened at the thought of having to stay on duty a little longer.

She had felt sorry for him. “That's fine, I'll find him there. No need for you to stay.”

And so she was traipsing down the stairs in the eerily silent mansion. Compared to the noise and clatter that the building contained during the day it was like a tomb. Sakura shivered involuntarily, thankful for the automatic lights that came on as she went down the stairs. But there were no lights on in the hallway that led to the main kitchen. Some wan moonlight came through the high windows, but that was all the illumination she had. It was enough to find the door to the kitchen by, though. With the door opened she groped for the light switches and flipped them on, flinching from the sudden brightness.

A shout of “DAMN IT!” was followed by a loud crash, then a metal mixing bowl rolled across the floor and stopped at Sakura's feet. “Whoever the hell you are turn those damned lights off, NOW!”

Sakura pushed the switches back to off and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. She gingerly started to walk in the direction of the noise, picking up the bowl as she did so. She rounded the corner of a row of tall cabinets and stopped short. “Gaara!” She ran forward and knelt at his side. “Are you all right?” she asked, supporting his shoulders as he sat up.

“I was,” he said with a groan. “But then some idiot turned on all of the lights, blinding me. Next thing I know I'm flat on my back and those bowls are scattered everywhere.” He shot her a look that was half glare and half grin. “You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“I might. But let's get you on your feet.” She grasped his elbow to help him stand and was surprised when he gasped in pain. “Wait.” She ran her hands down his arm, looking for injuries. “I think it's just a sprain, but bear with me.”

Gaara sat still as she healed the fairly minor injuries from his fall. He didn't react to anything until Sakura pushed her fingers through his hair, seeking the rising lump on the back of his head. The warmth of her touch and her nearness caused a fierce blush to cover his cheeks. He pulled away and stood up, holding on to the counter to keep his balance. “I'm fine. Really.”

Sakura grabbed a stool that had been knocked over and stood it back up, pushing him to sit in it. “You're fine when I decide you are,” she said, looking determined. She laid one hand over the lump and he felt the spreading warmth of the Mystical Palm Technique. “I'd hate to think how this would play in front of the Suna Council. _Renowned Konoha medical-nin causes death of Kazekage through sheer neglect_ , or something like that.”

“Please don't make me laugh. In my current state my head might fall off.”

Sakura made a scoffing sound deep in her throat. “Please. I've healed so, so, so much worse over the years.” She withdrew her hand. “ _Now_ you're fine. I officially certify it.” She stepped back and surveyed some of the wreckage that had been caused by his fall. An assortment of metal bowls, similar to the one she had picked up, were scattered about, along with utensils and another stool that lay on its side. “What were you doing when I came in, anyway?” she asked as she started to gather everything up and place it on the counter.

“Trying to decide what would be the easiest, and fastest, thing to eat,” he replied, stretching his arms to test for any lingering pain. “That and the least messy.” He grinned. “I have to admit to being somewhat afraid of the kitchen staff.”

Sakura shook her head with a laugh. “Stay here; I'll scrounge something up.” She walked to the massive refrigerator and pulled open one of the doors. She spotted a pitcher of his favorite fruit juice mixture and took hold of it. “I just realized that except for this juice I have no idea about your likes and dislikes,” she commented as she emerged from the refrigerator. “A few hints would be nice.” She froze in mid-motion.

Gaara still sat on the stool she had forced him onto, only now he had her notebook open in front of him and was reading her hastily scribbled notes with regard to a plan for a combat medical corps. She walked closer and carefully set the pitcher down on the counter, then turned away to find glasses. She could hear the pages being turned as he continued to read, but she kept her head down and poured juice for both of them.

“Sakura.”

She looked up, flushed and almost afraid to meet his eyes. But he was smiling as he held up her notebook. “Is this why you came down here looking for me tonight?”

She nodded. “I just. . . I got a little caught up in the excitement of this idea and didn't want to wait on the official channels to speak to you.”

“Why? You don't need my permission to do this; I gave you free rein for a reason.”

I know that,” she said, taking a swallow of juice. “But I would like to know I have your support even before anybody starts objecting. And you know they will.”

He only grunted assent to her last words, turning back to the notebook and reading it again, slower this time. Sakura felt herself grow more uncomfortable as he went back and re-read certain passages a number of times. “It's only the start,” she stammered out. “I don't envision a combat medical crew that is entirely dependent on physical medicine. Once the bigger issues of standardized training get ironed out we can work on expanding on this plan. But for now I think it's the best way to go.”

He finally looked up, meeting her eyes and smiling. “I think it's brilliant. As you said the best way to approach the problem, at least for now.” He shut the notebook and slid it across the table towards her. “You have my full support.”

When she put a hand out to take the book their fingers touched, but neither pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura had a week of peace during which she set the wheels of her plan in motion. It was a week, though, in which she felt like the executioner's ax was hanging over her head. Waiting to drop.

On the eighth day after sharing her idea with the Kazekage she arrived at the hospital, tired from a restless night of worries. She barely noticed all the strange looks she was getting from the staff, but as she emerged from the stairwell down the hall from her office a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the closest broom closet. She swallowed an instinctive scream when she recognized who it was that had a hold of her.

“Ryoichi?! What the -”

He was breathing heavily, as if he had been running, and his eyes had a wild and unfocused look. “They're waiting at your office, Sensei.” He sounded completely panic-stricken.

She grabbed his arms and pushed him down, sitting him on an overturned bucket. “Calm down, and tell me what's going on.”

He took a couple of deep breaths and visibly settled himself. “Messengers from the council. They've been waiting at your office since just after seven this morning.”

Sakura laughed. “Is that all? I was starting to think that the hospital was under attack from those bandits we keep hearing about!” She tugged Ryoichi back to his feet. “This is a good thing, Ryoichi. I can finally stop waiting and get it over with.” She flung open the door and breezed through, the younger man following after her.

“Get what over with? Sensei!”

There were two of them waiting, leaning against the wall opposite her office door. She recognized both of them, although she had never been told their names. But she knew they worked for Gankona, the most rigid and inflexible traditionalist on the council. One of them pushed away from the wall when he saw her approaching. “Haruno-san -”

She held up a hand, stopping the words. “Don't tell me, I can guess,” she said, opening the door and dumping her bag in the office, taking her medic coat off of the hook on the back of the door. “But the council is going to wait. I have three critically ill patients I need to see first.” She slid into the coat and then crossed her arms over her chest. “I trust that will be acceptable?”

The two messengers exchanged a look, then the one who appeared to be in charge nodded. “We'll deliver your notice to the council,” he said with a bow. Then the two of them walked off without looking back.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall, relieved that her show of bravado worked. She knew that she was expected to account for her actions, but she was concerned that this summons was coming so close on the heels of the new combat medic training. It was an awkward coincidence, to say the least. And with no warning whatsoever. _Damn. Damn, damn, damn._

But the three ill patients wasn't a lie, and she still had that job to do. She straightened herself and took a deep breath. “Come on, Ryoichi. We have work to do.”

**************

It was nearly four hours later when Sakura presented herself at the door of the council chamber. She had taken the time to clean up and change clothes before coming, so she was dressed much more formally than was her norm. She was thankful that Iruka had insisted she have the robes that designated her as a representative of the Sixth Hokage; even if it didn't intimidate the Suna council it made her feel better. So it was with her head held high that she entered the chamber, fully prepared to face whatever they could throw at her.

Unlike the previous occasion there was an empty chair at the table. Even as she sat she registered that as something of a bad sign; this meeting was likely to drag on. And when she looked up she found she was seated directly across from Gaara, who was watching her with an inscrutable face, totally unlike the smile he had worn a week ago when giving his approval to her idea. That was probably the worst sign.

But she couldn't think about that. She had to focus on making her plans for the emergency medical corps clear, and concise. If she had to do that without the support of the Kazekage then so be it.

The questions started flying thick and fast, and to her relief they were all very general, mostly about the new training program that had been instituted. She knew that wouldn't last. Gankona and his two cronies were silent the entire time, but watched her like a cat at a mouse hole. Biding their time. It wasn't hard to come to the decision to face them head on.

Which she did as soon as there was a pause. “If everyone is clear on the changes that have been made to the training program in the last month I'd like to discuss my plans for a new combat medicine program,” Sakura said. She cast a quick glance at Gaara and was pleased to see the surprise on his face. It was quickly replaced by a degree of satisfaction, although chances were nobody else noticed. Then the councilor to his right leaned close to whisper something and he quickly composed his face back to its previous bland expression.

But that quick glance was enough, and Sakura had gotten the message. Gaara wanted her to take the fight directly to the heart of the opposition. So that was what she was going to do. She stood up and began walking around the table. “I want to start by emphasizing to you all that the approach we are currently taking with regard to emergency medicine is not intended to be a permanent system. It is simply the foundation on which to build a better combat medical corps.” Then she went on to outline what the plan was and what had been done thus far to start implementing it.

One of the younger councilors looked confused. “But if medical ninjutsu is so much more effective. . .” His voice trailed off as he became aware of all the eyes focused on him.

“It is more effective,” Sakura agreed. “And in an ordinary situation it's obviously the preferred method for healing. But it can also be time-consuming, which makes it somewhat less practical for combat situations. The priority on the front lines of a battle should be to evaluate the worst wounded, provide what emergency treatment is possible, and then get people transported to medical stations further back.”

There was a scoffing sound from the other side of the table, and Sakura felt an angry flush rise on her cheeks. She turned to face where the sound came from and was not surprised to see it was one of Gankona's allies. She had to search her memory to come up with his name: Minoru. Somewhat inappropriate, since she doubted the man had ever told the truth in his life. But she faced him squarely, making sure he had to look her in the eye. “You have a question, or a comment, Councilor?” she asked.

He flushed in anger, surprised at being called out like that. “Yes, I do,” he said, managing to inject just the right level of contempt into his voice. “I was just wondering how you justify your opinions on combat medicine when, forgive me, I doubt you've ever actually faced any such situation in your short life.”

There was an intake of breath from a number of people around the room. For her part Sakura fought down a rising tide of rage at being treated, and questioned, like that. She opened her mouth to respond in the most scathing way she could when a quiet voice came from behind her.

“Haruno-san served as the second-in-command of the medical division during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and was personally responsible for saving countless lives using the distance healing made possible by the Strength of a Hundred Seal with her summons, Katsuyu.” There was a brief pause. “I'm sure you remember the Fourth Shinobi World War, Councilor Minoru, despite not having fought yourself.”

Sakura had to fight to suppress a sudden urge to laugh when Gaara was finished speaking. She resolutely kept her back to him, worried that if she met his gaze she'd lose her battle and collapse in a fit of giggling hysteria. She coughed once to clear her throat. “Instead of answering your question directly, Councilor, I'll just repeat what I said before. In no way is this plan intended to be a permanent solution to any of the issues of emergency combat medicine. I do, however, consider it the best place to start. As I have more time to observe and evaluate the strengths of all of Suna's medical-nin – those with experience as well as the trainees – things will no doubt evolve and change.” She smiled. “And I did warn you all on my first day here that this would not be a simple, or short, process. We all need to give it time.”

In the silence that fell after she finished speaking there was the sound of a chair being pushed back from the table. “I agree,” Gaara said. This time Sakura turned to look at him. “Patience is what we all need to exhibit right now.” He looked around the table. “I would suggest meeting again in two months to re-evaluate the situation, unless something drastic changes. If there are no objections. . .” No one spoke. “Then this meeting is adjourned.” He left the room, followed by the two clerks that recorded all council meetings.

Once the room was empty Sakura let out her breath in a heartfelt sigh of relief. That was the first big hurdle cleared. She glanced at her watch, shocked to see how late it was. She decided against returning to the hospital, thinking longingly of a soak in a hot bath. Luckily it was a short walk from the council chamber to her quarters; her knees felt too wobbly to accomplish much more.

Inside her rooms she leaned back against the door with another gusty sigh. Politics was not a game she was accustomed to playing, and she was finding it more stressful and exhausting than medicine ever was, or could be. But having gained two months worth of breathing space was a very good thing, and she intended -

“You were really brilliant in there, you know.”

“ARGH!” Sakura jumped, startled by the unexpected voice. She lost her balance and fell to the floor, eyes closing against the brief pain. When they were opened again she was not surprised to see Gaara squatting in front of her, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. “Okay, fine,” she said, accepting his hand and rising to her feet. “We're now even for the kitchen incident.” She looked around the room, conscious of the door still at her back. “Where'd you come from, anyway? You couldn't have been waiting here for me; there wasn't enough time.”

He blushed and pushed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, about that. . .”

“Kazekage-sama!” The shout came from out in the corridor.

Gaara swore under his breath before grabbing Sakura's hand and tugging her behind him to the other side of the room. “Come on, we're disappearing for a few hours.” They were standing in front of a blank stretch of wall. “Ditch the official Konoha robes and we'll go.”

“I. . . WHAT?!”

He moved a book on the shelf to the left of where they stood and a door in the wall opened up, much to Sakura's surprise. “You do have regular clothes on under that robe don't you?” Gaara asked, slipping into the small, secret room that he had opened and pulling her in behind him. She nodded, still trying to mentally catch up to him. He ran a hand along the frame of the hidden door and pressed a switch, swinging it shut just as a knock sounded on the outer door of her quarters. They were immediately plunged into absolute darkness.. “You can't wear that outside and go unnoticed, so take it off.”

Now getting angry, Sakura opened the fastenings on the front of the robe and slipped out of it, making sure her movements were more exaggerated than normal. She felt her elbow connect with something soft and smiled when Gaara grunted in pain. “What was that?” she asked, trying her best to sound innocent.

“It _was_ my rib cage,” he replied, groping at her side before clasping one of her hands in his. “If you're finished let's go.”

“Where, exactly?”

“I told you, we're disappearing for a few hours. Now stay quiet for a few minutes.” He led her away from the door they had passed through, moving slowly in the darkness. It seemed like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes, before some light became visible, growing stronger as they rounded a corner. It was sunlight passing through a window at their feet. And now that she could see again Sakura noticed they were at the top of a staircase that spiraled down, disappearing and reappearing in the light from the windows.

“Where are we?” she finally asked.

He started down the steps, still holding on to her hand. “The Second Kazekage had an overly suspicious personality, so when he supervised construction of the mansion he had a network of secret rooms and passages built into the walls. We're on the main staircase that connects all the levels of that network.”

“And secret doors, as I've already seen,” Sakura commented. “I guess that explains how you got into my rooms.”

Gaara nodded. “Those are the only two suites that are directly connected. The story goes that the Third Kazekage installed his mistress in the quarters that you now occupy in an effort to keep it a secret from his wife.”

“Scandalous!” she said with a laugh. “But how is it you know your way around so well? I know you didn't live here in the mansion for most of your childhood.”

He looked back at her with a grin. “True, but Temari and Kankuro did. Life as the Kazekage's children was apparently rather boring, so they explored a lot and discovered all of the passageways. When I became Kazekage Kankuro showed me the whole network. He said one never knew when such knowledge would be useful.”

“Like right now, since we seem to have disappeared quite handily.”

He grunted. “For the moment yes.” They reached the bottom of the staircase. “Now comes the hard part. On the other side of this door is the hallway to the kitchen. When we go out there'll be about seven meters between us and the back door. Get past that and we're home free.”

“How, exactly?” Sakura asked, sounding skeptical. “I don't see how being out in the city, where everyone recognizes you, is going to help us disappear.”

“That's the beauty of a somewhat antagonistic relationship with the council. I have no problems hiding out there, since there isn't a single citizen that would give me away.” He gave her hand a tug and pulled her close against his side. “Now shhhhh. And be ready.”

There was a soft click and a sliver of light as the hidden door opened. They both pressed an eye to the light, Sakura ducking her head beneath Gaara's. He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, which she took as the signal to move. The corridor was certainly empty, so she opened the door wider and stepped out. He pointed to the right and they both moved that way as quickly, and quietly, as possible. They emerged into an alley that smelled vaguely of rotting meat, causing Sakura to wrinkle her nose.

“Come on,” Gaara whispered, and they ran off, away from the mansion. After traversing another couple of alleys and dodging around corners they found themselves on a semi-busy street full of shops getting ready to close for the evening. Except for a few polite nods no one seemed to notice the presence of the Kazekage in their midst.

“You weren't kidding about nobody giving you away,” she said, looking around at all the people going about their ordinary business. “Unless, of course, they simply haven't gotten word that you've gone missing.”

He laughed outright. “I assure you they've gotten the word. The council has an extremely efficient news network; by now the entire village knows. But the council isn't loved by these people, so they won't lift a finger to help them. Most everyone will expect them to solve their own problem.”

“Is that what you are? A problem for the council to solve?”

“Not always, but right now, yes.” He started walking down the street, Sakura trotting a few steps behind. “I've already told you that there was quite a bit of opposition to this entire overhaul of our medical system. And not just Gankona, Minoru, and Takashi; they're just the loudest. There are plenty of others on the council who have a wait-and-see attitude, but definitely want this to fail.”

She stopped walking. “That's why you asked for me by name! You knew I would despise the thought of losing, even in a contest of wills like this one. Anyone else might not have stood up to the council.”

“Guilty as charged,” Gaara replied. “That is exactly why I specifically asked that you be the one to undertake this mission.” He took her hand and they started walking again. “And now maybe you'll satisfy my curiosity about something.”

“What?”

“Why did you accept?”


	6. Chapter 6

“So after watching all of my friends moving on and accomplishing things away from Konoha I guess I started to feel like I was lagging behind, and this job came at the perfect time.” When Sakura finished speaking Gaara made a non-committal noise that caused her to glance sideways at him. “What? You don't believe me?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. I just have a feeling that there's more to the story. But the rest of it can wait.” He led her down an alley to their left and they came out on another street, this one full of cafes and food stalls, and crowded with people. “Wait here,” he said when they arrived at a particular stall. He quickly disappeared inside, leaving her on alone on the street.

Not that she minded. In the five weeks since her arrival she had started to feel increasingly at home in Sunagakure, although she hadn't had many opportunities to explore the village and get to know the people. But as she waited outside the food stall it seemed a great many people knew her; people nodded and smiled at her as they walked past. She had to wonder, though, if they were greeting her for herself or as some sort of proxy for their Kazekage.

“Done.” Gaara's voice jolted her out of her reverie. He was holding two baskets and passed the smaller one to her. When she looked questioningly at the pair of them he just shrugged. “Dinner,” he said, taking her free hand and leading the way down the street.

With every step they took Sakura was aware of people casting approving glances at their clasped hands, but she didn't try to pull free. As crowded as the street was they'd get separated for sure, and she didn't think she could find her way back to the mansion on her own. She trotted a couple of steps to walk beside Gaara instead of behind him, though. “Where are we going now?” she asked. “And are we still disappearing?”

“Still disappearing,” he agreed. “We're going to one of my favorite spots to have some dinner and an unobserved, and un-eavesdropped-on, conversation.”

“A conversation about what?”

“Nothing. Anything. Everything. Does it matter?” A flush started to creep up his cheeks.

Sakura stopped walking abruptly, feeling a jolt as her arm was tugged. When he turned to look at her she felt her own cheeks start to burn. Surely this wasn't intended to be. . . A date? No, it couldn't be. Just two friends, right? And a conversation about anything but the business that had brought them together.

“What's wrong? Why'd you stop?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Just a weird thought.” She smiled, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt. “So, conversation. I guess it's my turn now.”

“Your turn?”

“Well, I answered your question, so now it's my turn to ask, right?”

Gaara grunted, but with a laugh. “I wouldn't say you answered me, not when it wasn't complete.” She opened her mouth to protest. “But I'll accept the rules. Ask away.”

“Ummm.” Put on the spot she couldn't think of a single thing to ask, except to blurt out _Is this supposed to be a date?_ , and a part of her wasn't sure she wanted the answer to that question. “What's been going on with the bandit problem?” she finally asked. “I've been trapped in the hospital most days and haven't heard a thing.”

“There hasn't been much to hear,” he replied, smiling in a way that made her feel more comfortable. “Things have been quiet lately. Maybe a little too quiet.” He shook his head. “But that's too serious a topic, and too much like business.”

Sakura grinned. “Okay, fair enough. No business.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Your turn now.”

He stopped walking and turned her around so her back was facing him. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he lightly touched a spot on her right shoulder blade, but it was over so quickly she almost felt as if she imagined it. When she turned to face him again his face was impassive. “So, that tattoo. What's the story?” he asked.

“How. . .?” She twisted her head around to look at her right shoulder, seeing bare skin and the strap of her tank top. “Baka,” she muttered to herself before laughing. “I totally forgot I was wearing this shirt under my robes.” She took a deep breath before answering. “We all got them, after the war. The nine of us, plus Sai, Tenten and Lee. It was Kiba's idea; he said we needed permanent reminders of the importance of the Will of Fire, especially if we ever wanted to pass it along to a new generation.” She laughed out loud. “I almost forgot: even Akamaru has one, although when his fur grew back it was covered up.”

“You guys tattooed a dog?” Gaara asked, looking surprised.

“I thought we were taking turns!” Sakura exclaimed in a joking protest. “But I'll give you that one as a freebie. We didn't tattoo a dog, we tattooed one more member of our team.” As soon as she said those words she felt tears sting her eyes and looked up to keep them from falling. “If you look close you'll see another, smaller symbol beneath 'fire'.”

“I noticed it,” he said, sounding solemn. “'Neji'. I don't need to ask about that one.” He squeezed her hand, a comforting gesture.

“Thank you,” she whispered, meeting his eyes. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek as they started walking again. It was amazing how it was still difficult to talk about Neji's death, even years later. She was genuinely grateful to be with someone who didn't feel the need to ask.

They walked on in silence, getting closer to the outskirts of the village and the massive curtain wall that protected it. “What are we doing here?” Sakura asked, looking up at the wall that loomed overhead.

“Is that your next question?” Gaara joked as they started up the stairs inside.

“No, that's _my_ freebie in exchange for _You tattooed a dog?_ ,” she laughed, feeling better. At each landing of the staircase there was a door that led to a guard-walk and Suna shinobi on duty. They all acknowledged Gaara with bows and small, conspiratorial grins. Sakura smiled to herself; it seemed everybody was in on their disappearing act, which was fine with her. With each step up she climbed she felt more lighthearted, letting go of some of the concerns, pressure and worries that had been part of her life since her arrival. It felt, in a word, wonderful.

They finally arrived at the top of the stairs and went out onto the guard-walk, emerging into bright sunlight and the most spectacular view Sakura had ever seen. She gasped and stepped closer to the edge, leaning against the low wall that edged the walk. “This. . . I mean. . . Wow,” she finally finished, thinking that the word hardly did the view justice. “I think I understand why this is one of your favorite places.”

Gaara leaned against the wall beside her. “I've been drawn to this spot for as long as I can remember,” he said, looking out across the vast desert that surrounded the village. “No matter what would be troubling me if I came here I'd feel better.” He smiled. “It was on this spot that I first confessed to my brother about wanting to earn the trust and acknowledgment of the village and become Kazekage. He thought I was crazy.” He pushed a hand through his hair. “In truth he probably still does. I wonder myself sometimes.” He turned to look at her. “So, do you like it?”

She shook her head, not in denial, but because it was almost too much to take in. Not only the amazing view, but the fact that he had chosen to share it with her. “Like it?” she whispered. “What an inadequate word. It's unbelievable.” She placed a hand over his where it rested on the parapet. “Thank you for showing me.”

He coughed once, clearly somewhat embarrassed. “Well, we can eat here,” he said, picking up the basket that he had set down a few minutes ago. “It's also a great place for a sunset.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Sakura replied, realizing that she was starving.

They ate sitting up on the wall, a cloth spread underneath them, and talked of inconsequential things. She was able to set him laughing with descriptions of the so-called tortures that Naruto claimed he was suffering by getting more involved in administrative work, and his imitations of some of the more annoying council members had her giggling in no time. As the sun sank lower in the sky the conversation trailed away as they both watched the spectacle. Sakura was particularly awed. “We never see sunsets like this in Konoha,” she whispered, amazed at the blaze of colors that streaked across the sky.

“It's the sand,” Gaara explained. “There's always some in the air, and it makes all that red, pink, and orange. The color depends on the sand's mineral content.”

Sakura laughed. “No science, please! That ruins the show.” They sat in silence as the last rays of sun lit the sky in a brilliant arc, reaching out to touch the purple of twilight, before it disappeared, leaving behind a soft blue sky at the edge of the world. She sighed, surprisingly relaxed and content. But then she shivered, feeling a sudden chill.

“You must be cold,” Gaara said, unbuttoning the long sleeved shirt he had on. “The temperature drops very quickly once the sun sets.” He pulled off the shirt and draped it around her shoulders, leaving himself in the lightly armored t-shirt he habitually wore.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, then she slipped her arms into the sleeves. The cuffs fell over her hands, and his warmth still clung to the fabric. “What about you?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I've lived here all of my life, remember? I'm used to it.” He glanced up at the now purple sky. “It's getting much darker, and we should probably get back soon.”

She nodded, using one hand to clasp the collar of his shirt closed. In the growing darkness it was difficult to see his face, which perhaps made it easier to say what she did. “I accepted this mission because I was sick and tired of waiting for Sasuke,” she whispered.

In the silence that followed that statement she felt, rather than saw, him turn his head to look at her. “Sakura. . .”

“You wanted to know, didn't you? You even said that my earlier answer wasn't the whole truth.”

He nodded. “I'd like to know, yes, but not if the telling hurts you. My curiosity isn't worth that.”

“It doesn't hurt,” she said, jumping down from the wall and sitting with her back against it. Gaara joined her, his shoulder pressed against hers. “It doesn't hurt,” she repeated. “In fact, it could almost be considered cathartic.”

She almost felt him smile. “Well, if you're sure you want to talk I'll listen.”

Sakura took a deep breath, pausing to gather her thoughts. So much of what had gone into her decision to come to Sunagakure had deep emotional roots, and now that she was trying to describe it in a rational way she faltered. “Two years ago my life was so different,” she finally began. “ _I_ was so different. And then he left. Again. He left all of us., but somehow. . .”

“You expected it to be different this time. At least as far as you were concerned. Why?”

She got to her feet and crossed the guard walk, looking out across the shining lights of the village. “Why?” she asked with a snort. “I guess I foolishly figured that having sex the night before would somehow raise my status in his eyes. But waking up to a cold, empty bed the next morning sure cured me of that delusion.” She turned around to face where he still sat, pushing a hand through her hair. “Sorry. I didn't mean to put it so bluntly.”

Gaara shook his head, standing up and moving beside her. “You don't need to apologize. I'm not denying that I'm a little shocked you confessed something so personal, but I did ask.” He laughed then, glancing at her sidelong. “You really don't pull any punches, do you?”

“Not at all,” she agreed with a grin. “But if I want to tell all of this I really shouldn't, right?

“Probably not.” He turned around and faced the opposite way to her, resting his palms on top of the inner wall. “So what changed in two years?”

“The day that Hokage-sama told me about this mission I realized two very important things. One, I had spent years – nearly ten of them - wondering about some possible, mythical future for the two of us. And two, I really didn't give a damn anymore.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Iruka-sensei really drove the first point home.”

“How so?”

“He told me that the village gossip mill had me rated most-likely-to-forgive-Sasuke-anything because people believed I would fall right in with whatever plans he had for restoring his clan, meaning I would be only too willing to have as many children as he wanted. And _that_ pissed me off. Not just the fact that people thought that of me, but that it was a topic of conversation.” She snorted again, even more derisively this time. “As if all of the years I had spent focused on medicine were utterly meaningless, and I was just awaiting my chance to be the Uchiha brood mare.”

Gaara pushed away from the inner wall and bent to pick up the now-empty baskets. “We really should start back,” he said, holding his free hand out to her. She took it without hesitation and they started down the stairs. “What about the second part? You not caring anymore. How did that epiphany come about?”

Sakura laughed. “Well, I guess I can blame Naruto for that. Or thank him; I haven't decided yet. But something he said made me realize that I was being more considerate of his feelings about the situation than my own. I cared more on his behalf, which meant I cared less for myself. And that was when I knew that I was accepting this mission for the right reasons.”

“The right reasons being?”

“Partly what I told you earlier; the chance to get out of Konoha and test myself, but mainly because I believed that I could be of some help here. Not just to you and the council, but to all the people of Suna. Maybe I could even change some lives.” She tightened her grip on his hand as the darkness in the stairwell deepened with each step they descended.

“We're almost at the bottom,” Gaara said. A weak light bloomed behind him; the doorway to the street. “Be careful,” he continued. “One of these lower steps has a loose stone and -”

The warning came just a little too late. Sakura stepped down and felt something give beneath her foot; she stumbled and pitched forward with a cry of surprise. Her eyes closed reflexively as she expected to come into painful contact with the stone floor, but instead she was caught against a hard, but not unyielding, surface, one that radiated warmth. Then she was lifted and carefully set more securely on her feet. Her eyes opened and met his.

“Are you all right?” The question was spoken very softly.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to work over her suddenly pounding heart. He held her close against his chest, his arms around her waist. Her hands were resting on his shoulders, and she flushed as she realized how easy it would be to lean in closer and. . .

His arms dropped and he took a step back, clearing his throat. “Sorry,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I should have warned you about that a bit earlier.”

“No. . .” She had to cough once before continuing. “No harm done.” She could see that his face was a flushed as hers felt. A joke would have been helpful to relieve the tension, but she couldn't think of a thing over the buzzing in her brain. “We need to get back, right?” she finally asked.

“Right,” he replied with a relieved smile. The baskets had dropped when he caught her and they each picked one up. A brief moment of awkwardness ended when she held her hand out to him, smiling as he clasped it tight.

**************

They didn't bother with the side entrance and secret passages on their return, much to the surprise of the two guards on duty at the front door. “Kazekge-sama -” the older of the two began, sounding stern. His words stopped when Gaara raised a hand.

“Don't,” he said with a smile. “I don't need to hear it, and I imagine you're no more eager to lecture me this time than you were the last. So let's just take it as given, okay?” He glanced at Sakura, who had hung back, not wanting to be involved. “But if you could neglect to report seeing us I'd greatly appreciate it,” he finished.

The guards exchanged a glance, then grinned as they bowed and opened the doors. As she passed through Sakura noticed the younger man regarding her with a look akin to hero-worship, but when she met his gaze directly he simply dropped his head, mumbling “Good night, Haruno-san.” She acknowledged him with a nod and a smile, but when she and Gaara were halfway up the first flight of stairs she tugged on his arm to get his attention.

“Who is he, the younger guard? He knew me, but I don't think I've seen him before.”

“Everyone knows who you are by now, Sakura,” he replied with a small laugh. “But that young man in particular has reason to know you. Your problem student, Ryoichi? That guard is his older brother. I'm sure when he musters the courage he'll thank you for everything you've done for his brother.” At her startled look his smile softened. “You see? You've already been of help to the people of Suna, just like you wanted to be.”

They ascended the rest of the stairs in silence, finally arriving outside the door to Sakura's quarters. Feeling suddenly embarrassed she lowered her gaze, not looking directly at Gaara as she spoke. “I. . . Thank you,” she finally said. “For dinner, the sunset, for sharing that place with me. And for listening.”

“Sakura. . .” He released her hand and laid his on her shoulder. She looked up then, but when their eyes met he dropped his hand and took a step back from her. “You're welcome,” was all he said before giving her a low bow and walking swiftly away. The sound of his door closing jolted Sakura out of the seeming trance she had fallen into waiting for, and wanting, the kiss that hadn't come.

But she fell asleep that night still wrapped in the shirt he had given her.


	7. Chapter 7

Another month would go by before Sakura saw Gaara again, and when it happened it wasn't under the best of circumstances. The intervening month was so busy, though, that she hardly felt the lack. But every now and again she caught herself staring up at the sky as the sunset colors blazed and smiling to herself.

Things were proceeding smoothly with the training in emergency medical procedures, so much so that she felt confident in leaving it the hands of another medical specialist and tackling the next task on her list. So she found herself closeted in the library day after day, working to compile a comprehensive list of common medicinal herbs found in the desert climate. So many of the names were unfamiliar to her, though, that she ended up enlisting the help of the greenhouse's head gardener, a somewhat taciturn old man named Itsuki. His enthusiasm for plants, and for the research, was undeniable, however. He helped her match common desert plants with the equivalent that she was more familiar with, making it much easier when she read about the potions and remedies that were commonly used in Sunagakure.

They talked a lot during the days they spent together, and not just about plants. He remembered her use of the Delicate Extraction Jutsu to save the Kazekage's brother, something no Suna medical-nin would have attempted. “You had a lot of guts for a little girl,” he said, making her grin.

“I hope I still do.”

He shook his head. “Maybe. Maybe not. But just keep doing what you're doing, and I'm sure it'll all work out.”

He told her that he fully supported every reform Gaara was trying to bring about, regarding the old-fashioned attitude of every shinobi village keeping to itself and not working together as dangerous thinking. “We'd all be dead now if that idea had won out years ago,” he said, referencing the alliance that had prevailed in the last war. He made her laugh when he described the three council die-hards as “a worthless bunch of old farts” who were determined to drag Suna down with them. He called the new Land of Wind Daimyo a “snot nosed brat who has a lot to learn”. And that was when she learned what was going on with regard to the gang of bandits.

It was late in the afternoon when she finally managed to track down Kankuro. She knew that part of his duties as chief military adviser was to monitor security threats, and in her mind the problem with bandits definitely counted as such. Which was why she had been so surprised at what Itsuki had told her.

She found him on the roof of the mansion, a place he frequently went when he needed fresh air and to get away from the never-ending political games of the council. “I'm glad I found you,” she said as she approached. “I was worried that your assistant lied to me about your habit.”

“Sakura,” he said, looking surprised at her presence. “Why were you looking for me?”

“I need to ask you something. Something extremely important. And I want a truthful answer.”

He flushed slightly and looked somewhat apprehensive. “Ask me about what?”

“Is it true that your Daimyo ordered Gaara to stand down patrols on the border with the Land of Rivers?”

Kankuro sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. “I told him you'd find out eventually.”

That answer was the last thing Sakura expected. “So it is true?” she asked, her voice rising. “And Gaara wanted it kept from me?” She turned her back on Kankuro and started to walk away, determined to confront Gaara and get the whole story, but Kankuro took hold of her arm.

“Don't, Sakura,” he said, his voice calm. “He didn't want it kept from you. That was part of the Daimyo's orders. Specifically that Konoha was not be informed of the new orders. And a majority of the council agreed that that meant you couldn't to be told either. Gaara and I both objected to that, strenuously, but to no purpose.”

She took some deep breaths, forcing her emotions to settle. She was angry, yes, but now even more worried. “Tell me everything,” she commanded.

So he did, and she felt her temper rising anew with each word. When he was finished she remained quiet, not trusting herself to speak with any semblance of calm. The silence lasted long enough to make Kankuro start fidgeting. “Say something, please,” he said. “I don't care what, just. . . React, already.”

Sakura looked up and met his eyes. “Your Daimyo is a coward,” she said, quietly but distinctly. “Bandits in the Land of Rivers is a problem for both the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, but he'd rather hide behind the fact that so far only Fire villages have been attacked. Burying his head in – if you'll pardon the expression – the sand. And not informing Konoha of the change in policy? That's the act of a sulky little boy trying to avoid getting in trouble for as long as possible.”

He smiled slightly at her vehemence. “I don't disagree with you, but saying that sort of thing right now could put you in a dangerous spot.” He spoke softly. “And I thought you'd have a bit more faith in Gaara.”

“How so?”

“He got word of this to the Hokage through an extremely non-official channel. And while it's true that he hasn't ordered any new patrols to the border neither has he withdrawn the already existing garrisons, even though that was implicit in the Daimyo's orders.”

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, feeling suddenly much less worried. “But none of this makes any sense,” she went on “Why would the Daimyo pursue such an ill-considered and – well, idiotic – policy? It makes no sense,” she repeated. When he glanced away she went on. “Or can't you tell me that, either?”

He shook his head. “I'm going to get in so much trouble for this,” he muttered before meeting her gaze. “Gaara is afraid that this is the first step in a plan to get the Daimyo to repudiate the alliance with Konoha. A plan that may have it's origins among certain members of the Suna council.”

Sakura caught her breath. If true it would upset the entire balance of alliances among the Five Shinobi Countries, a balance that had been forged during the last great war and maintained through constant effort since. It was almost unthinkable that things could still be changed so drastically. Almost, but not quite.

Kankuro noted her reaction and nodded once, looking saddened. “It's the worst possible thing, if true,” he said, still speaking softly. “The old Daimyo had his fair share of opponents, but they stayed in the background. But now. . .”

“Now they have a young and easily influenced lord to work with,” Sakura finished the thought. “And they obviously know that they have allies on the council here.” Then a new thought occurred to her. “Gaara. . . Is Gaara's life in danger?” she asked, her throat tight.

“Not immediately, no,” he replied. “There are enough people left on the council, and in the shinobi ranks, that remember the assassination of the Fourth Kazekage ten years ago. That makes any sort of action against Gaara a political minefield. Even Gankona isn't willing to walk through that.”

“Somehow that doesn't fill me with confidence,” she said with a sardonic laugh. But then she continued, speaking in all seriousness. “If anything – and I mean anything – does come up you know you can count on me, right? I'll do whatever I can to help.”

Kankuro nodded. “I know, and I appreciate it.” He let out his breath in a sigh. “I feel much better now that you know what's going on.” He grinned. “Gaara will no doubt be angry that you've been dragged into it, but I say the more allies the better.”

She was about to reply to that when they were both distracted by some sort of commotion out in the street. They exchanged confused glances and quickly walked to the edge of the mansion's roof, trying to discover what was going on. There were three shinobi visible, running at top speed toward the mansion. One remained on the street, struggling to catch his breath, while the other two hurried inside.

“This can't be good,” Kankuro muttered to himself before hurrying to the door to the inside, Sakura barely a step behind him. The all but hurtled down the ladder, Kankuro letting go and dropping the last few feet. He was already out of sight around the curve of the corridor when Sakura got to the bottom, but all she had to do was follow her ears. When she caught up he was facing the two shinobi that had been in the street and Baki, who looked unusually pale. They were speaking in low voices, but she caught a few words as she approached. “Eastern outpost. . .” “Collapsed. . .” “Coming back to the village now. . .”

Kankuro turned to her as she joined the group, looking relieved to see her. “Gaara was inspecting the Eastern Outpost today, and something happened -”

One of the shinobi that had brought the news broke in, his voice frantic. “He just collapsed, Haruno-san! No one knows why!”

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face as she swayed on her feet. A hand steadied her, and she shot Baki a grateful glance. This was no time to be weak, not when her skills would be be needed. “Are they bringing him back now?” she asked, addressing the young shinobi that she recognized as Ryoichi's brother. When he nodded she went on. “Right, I want him brought here, not the hospital. You -” She pointed to her student's brother. “You get to the hospital and find your brother. Tell him I need his help.” She turned to the other man who had brought the news. “You get back to the group and deliver my instructions.” She paused for a moment, thinking about what else might be necessary, then she turned to Baki. “Can you go to the greenhouse and tell Itsuki what happened? Tell him to be available in case I need his help with something.” And with that she hurried off to her quarters, intending to survey what medicines she had on hand, but when she got inside she found her knees weakening. She leaned against the closed door, silently praying that he would be all right.

But she couldn't afford to give in to fear or worry. “He's just another patient. Just another case. Focus.” She repeated that to herself until her heart rate calmed and her breathing steadied. Then, in a flurry of activity, she gathered together her tools and medicines and went back to the hall, just in time to witness the arrival of the group escorting their Kazekage.

Gaara was on his feet, but with two men supporting him on either side clearly not able to walk on his own. His shoulders were slumped and when she got close enough Sakura could see that his eyes had a dazed, unfocused look to them. She took his face in both her hands, making note of his abnormally pale complexion and the dark patches under his eyes. He didn't seem to be all that aware of his surroundings, but when she trailed her fingers down the line of his jaw he smiled slightly, as if he recognized her touch.

Then she took a step back and nodded to the two men who were half-carrying him. “Take him to his room,” she said. “I'll be there shortly.” She turned to where Kankuro was hovering in the background, a worried look on his face. “I'll take care of him,” she said, laying a hand on his arm. “Trust me.”

He nodded. “Just tell me if there's anything I can do.”

“Keep this as quiet as possible,” Sakura said with a wry smile. “I'd rather not have the entire council descend on me at the moment.” She saw Ryoichi then, coming down the hall with his brother trailing behind. She jerked her head in the direction of the Kazekage's apartments. “Go,” she instructed. “You know what to do.” She was about to follow her student when another thought occurred to her. “Why was he out at the Eastern Outpost?”

Kankuro flushed and looked away. “I can't tell you that,” he replied. “And that secrecy order is non-negotiable.”

Sakura nodded, as if his response confirmed something she already knew. “I can guess, though. The Eastern Outpost would be, as its name implies, on the road to Konoha.” When he didn't respond in any way she grinned. “Non-official communications, right?”

“You didn't hear that from me.”

"Fair enough.” She started to walk away but he caught her arm.

“I wasn't kidding about the level of secrecy on this, Sakura,” he said, his voice so soft she had to strain to hear him. “You're smiling about 'non-official communications' but this goes deeper than that. Only three people know the whole truth, and that's not about to change any time soon.” He released her arm. “This secrecy may be the only thing protecting the life of someone you care a great deal for.” And with those parting words he walked away.

Sakura stayed where she was, unable to move. Every thought and sound was being drowned out by the pounding of her pulse in her head. Protecting someone she cared for a great deal? That was a fairly short list, and at least two of the people on it had a level of notoriety that would make their effectiveness as spies non-existent. But now was not the time to be thinking about that, she told herself with a firm shake of her head. There were other, more immediate concerns to be dealt with.

Ryoichi met her as soon as she entered the Kazekage's quarters. “He's comfortable,” he began before she could even ask. “Breathing and temperature are normal, heart rate a bit high, but nothing to be too anxious about.”

Sakura nodded, pleased at how well her former “problem student” was now handling himself. “What about his awareness level?”

Ryoichi shrugged. “Sketchy, at best. About all he said was that he had a headache.” He hesitated, as if wanting to say more. “I did a small scan but didn't find anything obviously wrong. And no injuries, either.”

Sakura smiled. “So, doctor, what's your diagnosis?”

“The headache, coupled with elevated heart rate and impaired mental faculties suggests simple exhaustion.” He grinned. “Nothing that a good night's sleep can't fix.”

“Well done, Ryoichi. Top marks.” She took his arm and steered him to the door. “Now, go next door to my quarters. In the medicine chest in the kitchen you'll find what you need to prepare a basic sleeping powder. Mix up enough for a dose and a half, and bring it back here.” He started to look nervous. “You've done it before, so you can do it now. Just. . .” She thought for a moment. “If you're not certain about one-and-a-half doses err on the side of caution, okay?”

Once the sleeping powder was administered (which hadn't been easy given the patients semi-conscious state) Sakura sent Ryoichi to report to Kankuro and then settled herself down to watch out the rest of the evening, She spent some time writing to her friends at home, then ate the dinner that was sent up from the kitchens. By that time the sun had gone down and the inevitable cold had set in. Gaara's rooms did not seem to be heated as well as the rest of the mansion; he hadn't been kidding when he said he was used to the nighttime drop in temperature. But Sakura was quickly shivering, so she went into the bedroom in search of a blanket to help ward off the cold.

And found her patient restless and muttering in his sleep. She caught the word _hurts_ and wondered if the headache he had complained of earlier was still an issue. Kneeling at the side of the bed she placed one hand on his forehead and the other on top of his head, closing her eyes as the soft glow of the Mystical Palm enshrouded the pair of them.

Almost immediately Gaara's restlessness calmed and the furrow on the bridge of his nose smoothed out. He mumbled something that sounded like her name, reaching up and taking hold of one of her wrists. In her surprise the Palm technique quickly faded, but it seemed the job was done. He was sleeping peacefully now, even smiling a little. But he wasn't letting go of her wrist, and when he tuned onto his side facing away from her he pulled her with him until she was half laying on top of him. She twisted her wrist slightly, trying to loosen his grasp, but all that happened was the transfer of his hold from the wrist to her hand.

“Great,” she whispered to herself. “Now what am I supposed to do?” It didn't seem like she had all that much choice, though. Using more force to release herself from his hold was likely to disrupt the sleep he clearly needed. “It'll only be for a little while,” she told herself. “Once he's deeply asleep I'll be able to get up. Not a problem.” And she shifted around until she could lay beside him, relaxing in the warmth that seemed to radiate from every part of his body. “Only a few minutes,” she repeated.

**************

A gentle touch on her hair pulled her back to consciousness, a pleasurable feeling that brought a smile to her face. There was also someone repeating her name.

“Sakura.”

She rolled over onto her back and her eyes drifted open. It took a moment for the face above hers to come into focus but when it did her eyes widened and she went rigid.

“Not that I'm complaining,” Gaara said, one hand still on her hair. “But why are you in my bed?”

Sakura sat up quickly, moving to put some distance between them. Her brain was still half-asleep, though, and the only response she could come up with was another question.  “Why are you awake?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on, cut me some slack! Even you have to admit that it was a pretty ridiculous question.”

They were seated at the small, round table that separated the kitchen area from the living room, Gaara devouring what was left of the food that had been sent up earlier and Sakura shivering in the persistent chill. “I'm not explaining again why I asked that,” she commented, feeling indignant. “Besides, it makes perfect sense to me.”

“Oh, it makes sense to me also. Well, except for the part about the extra half dose of the sleeping powder. That's still something of a mystery.”

“Yeah, because it's not like you don't have a lifelong history of insomnia, or anything,” Sakura replied with a sigh.

“It's not a 'lifelong” problem,” he said, smiling. “It was just when I was sharing emotional, mental, and physical living space with a maniacally homicidal tanuki. But he's much better behaved now, and only comes when he's called.” He reached across the table and laid one hand over hers. “I do appreciate your concern, though,” he said. “And I thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Sakura simply rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her body in an effort to conserve some warmth. Gaara noticed and stood up from the table, disappearing back into the bedroom. When he emerged it was with the blanket that had been draped across the foot of the bed. “Here,” he said as he handed it to her. “This should help.”

“Thank you.” She slung it across her shoulders and wrapped the loose corners around her arms. She immediately started to feel better, and relaxed enough to smile. “Okay, now that you've plied me with my heart's desire – a little warmth – can I ask you a question?” When he nodded she went on. “What has been going on that pushed you to the point of exhaustion? What could you possibly be working on, besides -” She clamped her mouth shut then, remembering Kankuro's words about secrecy and security.

“Besides?” Gaara asked. She didn't respond right away, but her flushed face and averted eyes told him what he needed to know. “I'm going to kill my brother.” His tone was unemotional and his expression grim.

Sakura smiled slightly. “Yeah, he said that would be your reaction.”

“And with good reason.” He pushed away from the table and stood, starting to pace. “I've been going out of my way to make sure that the only orders we're disobeying are implied ones. But now?” He pushed a hand through his hair. “Damn it.”

She stood then, and walked over to stand in front of him. “Okay, I understand your concern, but it's not like I'm going to give the game away. There's a little too much at stake here, for both of our countries. You can trust me, Gaara.”

“I know, I know.” He placed a hand on each of her shoulders. “I _do_ know. It's just. . .” He released her and moved away to look out one of the windows. “Ever since all of this started I've been worried about every little thing. Troubles and problems from within and without.” He turned to face her again with a sigh. “Exhaustion doesn't seem so odd now, does it?”

“Not really, no.”

“Still, for the time being I can't really do much of anything related to that issue,” he commented with a shrug. “Until Temari gets back from meeting with the Daimyo and I have more information we're more or less stuck where we are. So to answer your original question: no, that's not what's been driving me to exhaustion. At least not on its own.” He took a couple of steps closer to her and held out a hand. “Would you like to see what is?”

She looked at his extended hand. “Why do you want to tell me?”

“I think you might find it interesting.” He waggled his hand in the air, smiling. “Come on. Where's that Konoha fighting spirit?”

Still feeling somewhat dubious Sakura placed her hand in Gaara's. And suddenly found herself in a completely different place.

She looked around, startled. “What? I mean. . . How?”

“Hang on, let me get some more light and I'll explain.” There was a scratching sound and a hiss, then a warm glow as several candles were lit. They gave enough light for Sakura to see what was on the desk that dominated the small room. She touched the strange pattern, then looked up at Gaara.

“Flying Raijin,” she said with something close to awe. “How did you. . .? When did you. . .? That's incredible!”

“Why so surprised?” he asked, laughter unmistakable in his voice. “Do you think that a technique developed and perfected by two Hokage should be beyond the abilities of a Kazekage?”

“No, but. . .”

“Well, you'd be more or less right if you did think that,” he said, sitting on the edge of the desk. “I can use it, but only over very small distances. And not one trip after another.” He smiled. “I'm actually kind of surprised that I was able to bring you with me; that's the first time I've done that successfully.”

Sakura looked around again and realized that they were in one of the hidden rooms built by the Second Kazekage.  It had been fitted out as a sort of office, with the desk and bookshelves lining the walls. The desk was littered with scrolls and pieces of paper, many of them completely covered with scribbled notes and diagrams. She picked one up and studied it in silence. “You're researching the Flying Raijin technique,” she finally said. “And not just for the sake of being able to use it.” She looked up and met Gaara's gaze. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Boredom?” When she glared at him he laughed. “OK, not that. Mainly I was curious to see if the problems in the technique could be corrected. Or maybe if something better could be developed.”

“Problems?”

He nodded and stood, moving behind the desk and sifting through the papers until he found one in particular. He handed it to her before speaking. “From first-hand observation and reports from other people I've identified three fundamental flaws -”

“Flaws?” Sakura snorted. “I think Nidaime-sama would argue with that description.”

“If he was here he probably would,” Gaara said, rolling his eyes. “But we'll never know, will we?” He sat behind the desk. “So, fundamental flaw number one: marking. Anyone that desires to learn Flying Raijin needs to develop his or her own unique mark. Which isn't really a problem because, as I discovered, it's related to one's elemental affinity and happens almost naturally.”

“So the problem with marking, in other words, is the need to mark,” Sakura put in, looking up from what she had been reading. “Objects, people, et cetera. Without a mark at an intended destination the technique cannot be executed. And all that marking would be complicated, not to mention time-consuming.”

He grinned at her. “Top marks, Sakura. Now, on to fundamental flaw number two. This one is, I admit, fairly speculative, but I don't think I'm wrong.” He leaned back in the chair. “Flying Raijin marks are similar in many ways to seal tags used in fuinjutsu. So there's the possibility that they act, and react, the same way. Meaning -”

“Once an object or a person is marked by one user it can't be marked by another. For example, even if you had one of the Fourth Hokage's kunai in your possession you wouldn't be able to use it.”

“Exactly. Seals can become unstable and erratic when they're overlapped,” he continued the explanation. “More than one Raijin mark on someone or something could result in a breakdown of the entire system, causing not just failure of the technique but possible injury.” He smiled. “I admit I'm not keen to test out that part of the theory.”

“I don't blame you,” Sakura said, shuddering as she thought about the possible consequences to a human body if the Flying Raijin were to fail. “But what about the third flaw?”

“Right. Fundamental flaw number three,” he said, holding up three fingers. “This is the one that makes the technique impractical for widespread use; it requires a ridiculously large amount of chakra.”

“Hardly an issue for anyone with “Kage” in their job description.”

“Hush. To be able to use Flying Raijin in a combat situation would be all but impossible for most shinobi. The chakra required for just the teleportation would leave almost anyone exhausted and unable to fight. Which is why I said it's impractical for widespread use.”

“So you've been researching all of this to try and come up with a solution to enable relatively large numbers of people to be instantly transported to where they are needed,” Sakura commented, glancing around the tiny room. “And you've been doing it in secret. At night.” She shook her head. “No wonder you were driven to the brink of exhaustion.”

“It didn't start out as a secret,” Gaara said, rising and coming back around the desk to stand beside her. “At least, not this much of a secret. But when all of this insanity with the bandits and the orders to stand down along the border started I figured better safe than sorry. If certain members of the council discovered all of this. . .” His voice trailed off.

_They'd have the perfect excuse to request your removal as Kazekage_ , Sakura thought, watching him out of the corner of her eye. _Because it'd be difficult to claim that this research has purposes other than military, which puts it in direct conflict with the Daimyo's current policy._ “So,” she said, coughing to clear her throat. “What have you come up with so far?”

He stared at her for a long moment before a soft smile of appreciation lit his face. He wouldn't thank her for her willingness to help out loud, though, but she knew it was in his heart and mind. Then he blushed and dropped his gaze. “Nothing much, I'm afraid. There doesn't seem to be any way to expand what is basically an individual transportation method. Even when Yondaime Hokage teleported everyone out of danger during the war it was still the action of one person.”

“Hmm,” Sakura grunted, absorbed in one of the scrolls on the desk. She studied it for a few moments, then pulled a piece of paper and a pencil to her. She made a few lines of calculations and drew a diagram that made no sense to him. But when she was finished she looked up with a grin.

“You've been looking at this the wrong way round,” she said. “You need to start with the correct jutsu as a base.” Then she bit her thumb just enough to start some blood flowing. “Kuchiyose no Jutsu!” she said before pressing her hand down on top of the desk. There was a flash of light and a burst of smoke, and a roughly ten centimeter version of Katsuyu appeared on the desk.

“Sakura-san?” she asked “What do you need?” Her antennae swiveled in Gaara's direction. “Kazekage-sama,” she respectfully greeted him.

Sakura smiled when she saw comprehension dawn on Gaara's face. “My apologies, Katsuyu-sama. I simply needed you to help me make a point. I'm sorry if I disturbed you.”

The antennae swiveled again. “If you're certain you don't need me. . .”

“I'm certain,” Sakura said. “And thank you.” Katsuyu disappeared in another burst of smoke and light. Sakura turned to Gaara. “Do you get it now?” she asked.

He didn't answer her. Instead he snatched a scroll up from the desk, pulling it open and starting to read. After a few moments he started muttering to himself. “Summoning. . . But without a contract. . .” He pushed through the papers on the desk, sending several of them to the floor until he came up with the one he wanted. “Emotional contracts or bonds. . .” he mumbled. “Reverse summoning. . .” The muttering faded away as he concentrated on what he was reading. His focus was so intense that the air in the tiny room became charged with his chakra. But then that sensation faded and he looked up at Sakura with a brilliant smile.

“That's it! That's the solution!” And he snatched her off her feet in a nearly bone-crushing hug. “Thank you, Sakura,” he whispered. “This might be the best thing you do to help the people of Sunagakure.” His hold on her relaxed and she slid down his body until she was back on her own two feet, looking up at him.

“Gaara. . .” she breathed

Then he released her so suddenly that she stumbled. But unlike the last time that they had been this close, when she had accepted his withdrawal, this time she got angry. Reaching out she caught his wrist and pulled him around so they were face to face, both flushed and breathing heavily. “You want to kiss me,” she said, not mincing words. “You wanted to kiss me that evening on the curtain wall. And I'm not pulling away because I want it as well. So what the hell is the problem?!”

He tried to back away from her but in that confined space there wasn't any room. “Sakura, I. . .” His face grew redder and he dropped his eyes from hers. “I can't,” he finally said, so quietly that she nearly missed the words.

“Can't?”

He nodded, using his free hand to push the hair out of his face. “Literally can't.” He exhaled sharply. “In the past, any time I've felt the way I do about you I've been. . . well, stopped from acting on those feelings.”

“Stopped? By what?”

He laughed without humor. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'll show you instead.” He lifted his hand, holding it where she could clearly see what was happening. There was a brief pause, then a skittering sound on the stone floor before sand started to gather in his palm, swirling like a miniature tornado.

Sakura watched the sand spin for a moment before closing her hand over his. “Are you telling me that sand – your sand – gets in the way of. . .” She shook her head. “You've never been kissed?”

He shook his head. “I sometimes wonder if my mother disapproves of that in general or if it's just the women I've been attracted to in the past.”

“Your mother?”

“Yes, my mother.” He looked at her. “It's an embodiment of her will and protection that controls the sand. I thought you knew that.”

“Your mother,” she repeated, still sounding incredulous. “I guess this also means that sex has been out of the question as well.” When he nodded, blushing even harder, she started to laugh. “Wow. That really is an 'absolute defense'.”

He tried to pull free from her grip on both of his hands, averting his face. “I'm so glad that one of us finds this amusing,” he said, disgruntled.

“I don't find it amusing,” she said, coughing to cover up one last hiccup of laughter. “Well, okay, I do, a little, but -” She let go of his hand and cupped his cheek, turning his face back to her. “Shut your eyes,” she ordered.

“Why?”

She moved her hand to cover his eyes. “Just do it.” When she removed her hand his eyes were closed. “Don't open them until I tell you, no matter what.” Then she took his face between both of her hands and kissed him.

It was meant to be a soft, gentle, and brief touch, but something sparked between them the moment her lips touched his. A shudder ran through his body, and then he was kissing her back, his hands on her waist. She pushed her hands into his hair and twined her fingers together at the back of his neck. There was a soft fluttering sound as the blanket fell from her shoulders. Then his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him as his tongue tentatively touched her lips. She smiled to herself as the kiss deepened.

A long moment later they finally broke apart. He pressed his forehead to hers but didn't open his eyes, still following her last command. “I think your mother approves,” she whispered.

“What?”

She kissed him again, quickly. “Open your eyes.”

He did, blinking rapidly as the room came into focus. The sand that had been in his hand now surrounded the pair of them, glinting slightly in the light from the candles. It swirled and spun with a life of it's own. Then, without warning it moved closer, pushing them even more intimately together. They watched it briefly before he took her chin in his hand. “A man should always listen to his mother, don't you think?”

**************

“When morning comes,” Sakura groggily said. “Don't you dare ask me what I'm doing in your bed this time.”

Gaara laughed softly, nestling her closer against his side. “I won't. And I'm still not complaining.”


	9. Chapter 9

“And as you can all see from the report you were given we've made substantial strides in the training of emergency medics,” Sakura said, speaking with authority. “Particularly as relates to triage; there have been a number of non-medical personnel who have expressed an interest in learning those skills so as to better evaluate injuries before even bringing in a medical team.” She glanced around the table, making note of the surprise on some of the councilor's faces. “Considering the level of interest that has arisen I would like the council's permission to expand the emergency training program to include anyone who wishes to join it.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gankona conferring with his two favorite cronies. She had a feeling she knew what their comment was going to be and when Takashi, the youngest of the three, stood up she was proved right. “You seem to be suggesting that it would be perfectly acceptable to teach ordinary citizens all sorts of medical ninjutsu. For what possible purpose?” He glanced at several other members of the council and seemed to take heart from their nods of agreement. “If any of those people had wished to be shinobi they could have done so just like others have for decades.”

Someone behind her sighed loudly, and Sakura pressed her lips together to keep from smiling as she recognized that exasperated tone. “I don't believe she said a single thing about medical ninjutsu, councilor,” Gaara commented. “Either just now or anywhere in the report. This discussion has been centered on the emergency medical training program which, if you remember, was designed to highlight and improve skills in physical medicine. The only question at hand is one of expanding the program.”

“Expanding it would require more time and energy from medical-nin and other specialists,” Gankona spoke up. “That would put more stress on a system that is already straining to keep up with the recent changes. And who would it benefit?”

“Who would it hurt?” Kankuro put in, slapping his copy of the report on the table with an audible _smack_. “Maybe it will mean more stress for the people doing the teaching in the short term, but having as many people as possible trained in these skills could only be of long term use to the village as a whole.”

Sakura smiled to herself. “I think the answer to your question, Gankona-san, is that everyone benefits. Even the medical corps will, eventually. Having regular citizens – non-combatants – able to step up and help will be of immense assistance. But those citizens need to be taught the knowledge and skills first.”

A majority of the council members were nodding in agreement by the time she was through, so Gankona gave way, although with ill grace. The vote went in favor of expanding the training program by a wide margin. Sakura sighed in relief as she resumed her seat, pleased to have at least that hurdle cleared. There was more coming, of course, but for the moment she could relax.

The door creaked loudly as it opened and drew everyone's attention. A young clerk slipped inside, heading straight across the room to where Gaara sat. After a hurried, barely whispered, conversation the clerk left and Gaara rose to his feet. “My apologies gentleman, but our envoy to the Daimyo has just returned, and there are urgent messages and questions that need to be dealt with. If no one has any other issues that can be settled quickly I suggest we adjourn.”

“There is one thing, Kazekage-sama,” Baki spoke as he also stood. “Just a reminder to everyone that this is the last full council meeting we'll be having for some months. Tomorrow the stonemasons and sculptors will begin work on the new statue.”

Only someone who was looking directly at Gaara would have seen the grimace that crossed his face and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Sakura saw and smiled at him, getting an eye roll in return. She nearly laughed out loud before remembering where she was, and who was around her. They had been successful at keeping their relationship a secret for the past month, and she'd hate for anything to be revealed in such a situation.

“. . . advisory committees will continue to meet on their regular schedules,” Gaara was saying as she came back to her surroundings. He looked directly at her. “Including the new medical advisory committee.” Now it was her turn to grimace. “I'll be expecting regular reports, but we'll only convene a full meeting if something comes up to warrant it.” And with a nod of dismissal for everyone in the room he swept out, with his usual clerks following in his wake.

“Not liking your new advisory committee much, are you?”

Sakura laughed and turned to face Kankuro. “It's not so much the committee as it is the fact that I actually have to attend the meetings.” She pushed some strands of hair out of her face. “But now that the three most urgent tasks I was sent here to accomplish are running efficiently I guess I have some extra time on my hands.”

Once they were out in the corridor Kankuro stopped and gave her an inquiring look. “You did understand about the envoy, didn't you?” he asked in a low tone. When she nodded he went on. “You should be there to hear what she has to say, since it concerns your land and village as well.”

Sakura shook her head. “Probably not the best idea,” she said. “I'm not supposed to know about any of that, remember?”

“Well, yeah. And as far as the council knows you're still in the dark. But. . .” He flushed. “I confessed to Gaara that I spilled the beans to you. He read me the riot act, then thanked me, saying it wasn't fair that you be kept in the dark. So he'll accept it if you come along.”

She smiled to herself, imagining Gaara's fake outrage as he lectured his brother. “Maybe it'd be all right,” she said, walking towards her own quarters. “And the again, maybe not. Besides, if your brother wants me to know something he can tell me himself, now that there are no more secrets, right?”

**************

Temari didn't come to report right away, which was fine with him. The official communications from the Daimyo required more urgent attention, after all, and a little peace and quiet to go through all of it was necessary. Even if it was nothing more than the usual round of comments, orders, and request for assistance or advice. But buried among all the rest of the messages was something puzzling. Gaara chewed on his lower lip as he read it again, and then a third time. This was definitely something that would need Temari's explanation before it made any sense.

A loud knock sounded on the outer door, causing him to look up. “Come!” he called out, standing up from behind the desk to greet his sister as she came in, followed by Kankuro. After a brief exchange of hugs she sat on the sofa, tucking her legs to one side.

“Next time you want to have a discussion with the Daimyo you can go yourself,” Temari said with a grimace. “At least you can talk to the little idiot as his equal in rank. Continuing to be polite while listening to his stupidity put quite a strain on my temper.”

Kankuro laughed. “And I thought you enjoyed being a diplomatic envoy.”

“I do,” she replied with a rueful grin. “But dealing with our delightful lord is not diplomacy. It's torture.”

Gaara put a hand in front of his face to hide his smile; it wasn't the first time the three of them had had this conversation. “Be that as it may,” he began. “We need your impressions and report of everything that happened before we can make any further decisions. But before you start. . .” He stood and crossed the room, knocking lightly on the wall.

The secret door immediately opened and Sakura came through. “It's about time!” she exclaimed. “I've been waiting forever!” She dropped down on the sofa next to Temari with a smile and squeezed the other woman's hand in welcome.

Temari didn't move for a long moment, then she glanced quickly from one brother to the other. “She. . . But. . . Wait just a minute!”

“It's all right, Temari,” Kankuro said with a nod toward Sakura. “She knows. How she knows is a story that can wait, though.”

“Agreed,” Gaara put in, sitting in one of the chairs that flanked the sofa. He met his sister's gaze directly. “Did you deliver the unofficial message?”

“The unofficial message?” Sakura asked.

“Absolutely,” Kankuro replied. “Just like the Daimyo has a few allies here we've got a couple at his court.”

“Nothing is ever committed to writing, though” Temari added. “One of the reasons I'm kept so busy racing back and forth. And yes,” she continued. “I delivered those messages.”

“And?”

She shrugged. “More of the same. While they agree with us they're not willing to go completely against the Daimyo's wishes without knowing how they'll benefit from it.” She pushed the hair out of her eyes. “I reminded them that repudiating the alliance with Konoha doesn't benefit anybody, but they continue to insist that there's no actual proof that that is what's afoot.”

“And what did the Daimyo say when you made that point with him?” Gaara asked, scowling.

“Exactly what you predicted he'd say. That wanting to avoid getting mixed up in this bandit problem, which so far has only affected the Land of Fire, does not mean ending the alliance. When I told him that withholding pertinent information regarding our response to the situation could be interpreted as doing exactly that he laughed and said 'Only if Hokage-sama finds out.'.”

Sakura snorted, causing all three of them to glance her way. “Sorry,” she said. “So as long as he doesn't get caught everything will be fine, is that his attitude?”

“Basically, yes,” Temari replied before turning her attention back to Gaara. “And I reiterated your request that we officially notify Konoha of the stand down orders that have been issued. Forcefully, I might add. And he rejected the request. Again. He continues to insist that what is, or is not, done with regard to the shinobi forces of the Land of Wind is no one else's business.” She watched as Gaara closed his eyes as if in pain. “You expected that though, didn't you?”

He nodded. “I had hoped, however, that he might have realized that notifying our allies is not the same thing as reversing the orders. He can still be as stubborn as he wants on that subject.”

Temari laughed. “Oh, he's stubborn, all right. But I think we need to stay focused on what we can do in this situation, instead of dwelling on what's outside of our control.”

“And on that subject -” Gaara stood up and crossed the room to his desk, collecting one of the papers there and bringing it back to where they all sat and handing it to his sister. “What do you know about this?”

Temari's eyebrows rose as she read the brief message. “This? It's barely even a rumor. Never mind second hand; more like fourth or fifth hand.” She passed the paper to Sakura, who quickly read the few words there. _Outlaws in Amegakure: connection to Land of Rivers bandits? Leader said to posses a kekkei genkai._ She looked at Temari, who shrugged. “Like I said it hardly even deserves to be called a rumor. People are always being outlawed in Amegakure; that village seems to thrive on anarchy. And the rest of it. . .” She shrugged again. “I was hoping that you guys might have received some information on that from -”

“Temari!” Gaara interrupted her, his voice harsh. He had moved behind the sofa and rested a hand on one of Sakura's shoulders. “ _That_ is still a secret.”

Temari looked abashed as Sakura's glance went from one sibling to the other. The tension in the room had grown thick enough to cut with a knife, making all four of them uncomfortable. As the moment stretched longer she felt Gaara's fingers tighten on her shoulder as he glared at his sister. She raised her hand and laid it over his; immediately his grip relaxed.

“Enough,” he said with a sigh as he came out from behind the sofa and stood before them. “Talking about this more isn't going to change anything, and I need some time to figure out what we do next.” His face softened as he smiled at Temari, an unspoken apology for the anger of a moment before. “Well done, Temari. Take a few days to rest up while I decide what out next move should be.”

Temari recognized the words as a dismissal and rose from her seat with a nod of acknowledgment. She grabbed Kankuro's hand as she passed him and pulled him behind her as they left the room, despite his protests. Once out in the corridor she dropped his hand. “Okay, explain,” she said, jerking her head back at the door they had passed through. “When did that start?”

“When did what start?”

**************

As soon as the door closed behind his brother and sister Gaara collapsed onto the sofa beside Sakura, covering his face with both hands. “Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!” The sound of frustration came out muffled between his hands, which then dropped from his face. “Sorry,” he said, taking her hand. “I shouldn't subject you to my bad mood.”

“Why not?” Sakura asked. “If I can't handle the bad moods do I deserve to have the good moods? Besides, I wouldn't call this a 'bad mood'. You're perfectly justified in feeling angry and frustrated.”

“Am I? A part of me keeps saying that I could simplify the entire situation by not even trying to reason with the little idiot, as Temari calls him. Just ignore whatever he says and do what I think is right. Maybe if I set the right example he might learn a few things.”

Sakura slouched down in her seat, leaning against Gaara, who immediately put an arm around her shoulders. “Your heart might say that's a good idea, but I'm pretty sure your head knows better. It's not worth the risk when you've got enemies on the inside.” She leaned forward and picked up the piece of paper that contained the cryptic message. “I'm curious about this, though. Could it be significant, do you think?”

“Maybe, maybe not. It's as much up in the air as every other question right now.” He tugged gently on the back of her shirt, pulling her back against him. “But can we forget about all of this for a while? If I don't get a break, however brief, I think my head might explode, and as the resident medical specialist you wouldn't want that to happen.”

Sakura grinned mischievously. “As you wish, Kazekage-sama,” she said with a bow of her head. “What sort of 'break' did you have in mind?” she asked, leaning close.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” he growled.

Their lips were barely a hair's breadth apart when a furious knocking sounded, startling them apart. “That's coming from your quarters,” Gaara said, lifting her to her feet and following as she made her way to the secret door.

“Haruno-sensei!” a voice called as the knocking persisted.

“That's Hanako,” Sakura said as the secret door opened. She turned to Gaara. “She sounds panicked; I can't ignore that.”

“Go,” he said with a nod. “Medical emergencies take precedence.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I wouldn't have it any other way.” Then the door between them swung shut and Sakura made her way across the room to the main door of her suite. She opened it just as Hanako was preparing to knock again, neatly catching the younger woman's clenched fist.

“Sensei!” Hanako exclaimed. “You have to come, now. A patrol just brought in a man they discovered half a day outside the village. He's injured. Seriously injured. Ryoichi's working on treatment, but he sent me to come and get you.”

“I'll come,” Sakura said, running to her bedroom to grab her medical kit and the closest long sleeved garment she could lay her hands on. Sunset wasn't that far off, and despite the months that had passed she had yet to acclimatize to the chilly nights. She pulled the shirt on, noticing Hanako's startled expression as she did so. “Why all the urgency in fetching me, though?” she asked as they wound their way down the stairs and exited the mansion. “Between both yourself and Ryoichi you're more than capable of handling the situation. You could have waited until this man's condition stabilized before calling me in.”

Hanako shook her head. “We both thought you should be told right away,” she said. “This man. . . Nobody seems to know who he is but he keeps repeating your name, sensei.”

“My name?”

Hanako nodded. “That's why I came to get you as soon as possible.”

“Yes, I understand.” She laid a hand on the girl's arm “You did the right thing. I'll take care of it, don't worry.” But as they walked at a brisk pace to the hospital Sakura couldn't help but wonder what, or who, was waiting there for her.

When they arrived they found Ryoichi leaving a treatment room, stripping the gloves off of his hands. When he saw Sakura he let out an audible sigh of relief. “He's stable now, but I'm not sure of his overall condition. I suspect internal injuries that need surgery, but can't confirm it.”

Sakura quickly tied back her hair before shrugging into one of the medical smocks. She pulled on a pair of gloves as Hanako tied its back for her. “And nobody has any idea who he is?”

Ryoichi shook his head. “I've asked the patrol that brought him in to stick close in case you wanted to question them.”

“We'll tend the injuries first and ask questions later,” she said in reply. Once Ryoichi and Hanako were appropriately attired she led the way into the treatment room. And stopped short when she caught sight of the man on the table, her mouth dropping open in shock.

It was Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite her shock Sakura had enough intelligence and wit to realize that here was the answer to the last secret Gaara had been keeping from her. The identity of the person Temari thought they would have heard some rumors from. She barely managed to retain enough composure to not blurt out Sasuke's name as she approached where he lay.

The signs of Ryoichi's work were clear to see and she nodded approvingly at his skill and efficiency. The relatively minor external injuries had been dealt with in the best possible way. She glanced at the bandage wrapped around his left thigh. Blood still stained it.

Ryoichi swallowed. “Stab wound,” he explained tersely. “Ugly. Still had a piece of the sword that did it in the wound. I got that out, but it wasn't easy.”

She nodded her understanding; between the three of them they could take care of that later. But the most immediate concern was that he was breathing with great difficulty. She trusted that her students hadn't been hearing things when they said he had spoken her name, but he was clearly not capable of speech at that moment. His face twisted in pain as he continued to struggle for air. She could see a bruise on his left side at the bottom of the rib cage, and a misshapen lump under the skin.

“Fractured rib,” she said almost to herself, realizing what was wrong. She turned to Hanako. “I need some rigid tubing, at least fifteen centimeters in length. He's got a collapsed lung; if we don't get the air out of his chest cavity soon he'll be completely unable to breath.” She extended her hands, easily finding the point where the pressure was centered, palpating the spot to be absolutely sure. “Right,” she breathed as she focused chakra in her right hand to make a scalpel. She quickly cut an incision, then, with more strength than delicacy, she pushed the tubing inside.

There was a hissing sound of escaping air and immediately his breathing eased. Sakura let out her held breath at the same time. Now that the most urgent problem had been dealt with she could check for other internal injuries. A quick scan revealed a wealth of bruising and some internal bleeding, which she began to heal immediately.

Until his hand came up and caught her on the chin, knocking her sideways and disrupting her concentration. “No, don't!” Sakura ordered when Ryoichi made a move to restrain him. She had wanted to keep his identity more or less a secret, but that didn't seem to be possible now. She caught the wrist of his flailing arm and pressed it down on the table, laying her other hand on his forehead. “It's me, Sasuke. You need to calm down so I can heal your injuries.”

“Sakura?” Her name came out garbled, but recognizable.

“Yes. Yes, it's me. I've got you.” She nodded to Ryoichi. “Check to make sure that tube hasn't torn loose.” As soon as Ryoichi touched him Sasuke jerked away, gasping in pain. Sakura leaned across him, trying to hold his left shoulder and restrain him as best she could, but her position was awkward and she couldn't exert the pressure needed. He continued to struggle as if he was still fighting whoever had attacked him.

“Should I get a sedative?” Hanako asked, sounding frightened.

Sakura shook her head. “No, but get a hold of his shoulders for me.” Once Hanako held him Sakura released his right arm slowly, expecting him to start flailing about again. When he didn't she took hold of his face and held him still so that he'd be able to see her. “Sasuke, it's me. Open your eyes.” Whether it was the familiar voice or the tone of command that caused it his eyes flickered and then opened wide. As soon as he focused on her Sakura spoke again. “It's really me, and I'm going to take care of you. But I need you to settle down and stop fighting us.”

He shook his head. “Can't. . . Must. . . Too important. . .” He took a deep breath and gathered strength from somewhere, enough to raise his head. “I have to tell you,” he said, his voice clearing. “Bandits. . .” he groaned in pain and laid his head back down.

Sakura looked at Ryoichi and then Hanako. “Anything he says the two of you immediately forget about, do you understand me?” Something of her urgency communicated itself to the pair and they both nodded. “What bandits, Sasuke? What happened to you?”

He shook his head again. “Doesn't matter. Something more important. Much more important.” His face twisted in a grimace of pain. Sweat was beading on his hairline despite his skin feeling cool to her touch.

“Hanako, let him go and start healing his internal injuries,” Sakura ordered.

“Sensei -”

“Just do it! I'll take over in a minute.” She waited until the soft green glow of Hanako's Mystical Palm appeared before speaking again. “Sasuke, tell me. What's more important?” He didn't respond and she felt a sudden flutter of fear. She smacked his cheek, lightly. “Sasuke!”

His eyes opened, slowly. “Sakura,” he breathed. “Tell them. . . Tell him. . . The bandits.” he tried to laugh. “More like an army. And their leader. He. . . He's. . .” His eyes drifted closed and for a minute Sakura thought he had lapsed into unconsciousness. But then he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes tightly closed for a moment before they snapped open again, the sudden movement revealing a distinct pair of red irises.

And in a flash of understanding Sakura caught his full meaning. The leader of what was now a bandit army possessed the Sharingan.

**************

“Sensei.” A gentle hand was shaking her by the shoulder. “Sensei.”

Sakura started awake, nearly falling out of the chair that she had awkwardly folded herself into. She pushed her hair out of her eyes before scrubbing her face with both hands, hoping to dispel the haze of sleep. She looked up to see Hanako hovering, a worried look on her face.

“What time is it?” Sakura asked, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Just after midnight,” was the reply. Hanako glanced behind her at the bed on which their patient lay. “He seems to be sleeping more peacefully,” she commented before grinning a little ruefully. “At least one of us is.”

Sakura smiled in acknowledgment before standing and crossing the room to look down at Sasuke as he slept. Healing him had not been an easy process. Her decision to keep his identity as secret as possible meant that she couldn't call on more experienced medics for help, leaving only Ryoichi and Hanako to assist. That had made the healing slow, although it wasn't entirely their fault. The internal injuries had been fairly easy, but the wound on his thigh had been stubborn. Suspecting poison, Sakura had ordered Ryoichi to bring her the fragment of the sword that had still been stuck in Sasuke's leg when he was brought in. A quick glance at the discolored blade had confirmed her guess, and also changed the entire treatment profile. Ryoichi had been dispatched to the greenhouse with strict orders to speak to Itsuki, and no one else.

“Give him that sword fragment,” Sakura had instructed her student. “And tell him we need him to identify the poison and come up with an antidote as quickly as possible.”

As quickly as possible had still required a couple of hours, but Itsuki had done a thorough job. The antidote came as both a liquid and in a medicinal paste. Despite the blood loss that Sasuke had already suffered Sakura decided to re-open the wound in an effort to drain some of the poison out, a decision that proved to be instrumental in effecting the healing. They had used Itsuki's paste antidote to make a poultice, which was left over the wound for an hour. With the majority of the poison gone healing the physical damage had, thankfully, been relatively easy.

“Where is Ryoichi, by the way?” Sakura asked

“Right outside the door,” Hanako replied with a smile. “Standing guard or sleeping, I'm not sure which. But we figured you wouldn't want anyone else coming in this room.” Her smile faded and she looked nervous and abashed. “Sensei, can I ask you a question?” When Sakura nodded Hanako went on. “This man. . . You said his first name before, and, well. . .” She blushed. “He is Uchiha Sasuke, isn't he? I mean. . .”

Sakura shook her head, grinning. “Yes, he is _that_ Uchiha Sasuke, and that is one more thing that I need you to forget about.”

Hanako nodded. “I know, and I promise outside of this room none of this ever happened. But what could he have been doing to put him in a situation to be attacked like this?”

_That was definitely the question of the da_ y, Sakura thought to herself. “I don't know,” she answered out loud, more or less honestly. Her suspicions were something she wasn't about to share with her two students, who already knew more than was good for them. She glanced at Hanako, who still looked nervous. “Whatever else is on your mind go ahead and spill it. Believe me, I'm not in any mood to reprimand you if you overstep some line.”

Hanako shrugged and shook her head before looking up and meeting Sakura's gaze directly. “It's just. . .” She took a deep breath. “I'm not going to pretend I understand what he told you about the bandit's leader, especially since he didn't actually say anything. And as instructed I've already forgotten how his eyes changed,” she said with a slight smile that Sakura acknowledged with a grimace. “But the rest of it – a bandit army and the actual attack – shouldn't that be reported to the council? Or directly to Kazekage-sama?”

Sakura sighed. “Yes, it should, and I'm leaving now to do just that.” She cast one last look at the bed and her patient before giving a firm nod and moving to the door. When she opened it Ryoichi fell into the room, half-asleep.

“What?” he muttered, shaking his head briskly. “What did I miss?”

Sakura smiled. “Not a thing,” she said, reaching down to drag him further into the room by his collar. “I'm leaving now, so here are your final instructions.” She nodded toward the bed. “Every time he wakes up enough to swallow give him five drops of the antidote in 30 Cc's of water.” She held up a hand when Ryoichi opened his mouth to argue. “I know that's only half of what Itsuki prescribed as a dose, but with an untested antidote I don't want to rush things. If, after five half doses have been given, things are proceeding well and there's been no adverse reaction you can start administering full doses. Is that clear?” When they both nodded she gave the last, and most important, orders. “You've both already guessed this, but now it's official. Do not – NOT – let anyone besides yourself in this room while I'm gone. Take turns sleeping across the doorway if need be. Hopefully when I came back in the morning I'll have a better idea of how we should handle this, but for now. . .” She let her words trail off, seeing that both of them grasped the point.

**************

Once back at the mansion Sakura headed straight for her rooms, barely nodding greetings to the guards she passed as she climbed the stairs. She felt like she was dragging three times her body weight up the steps, and thought how nice it would be to simply collapse into bed and sleep for a few hours. But with the latest developments sleep was a luxury that she couldn't afford at the moment.

Inside her apartments she dropped her medical kit on a table and made her way across the dark room to the secret door, barking a shin on the sofa as she did so. It took longer than usual to find the latch, but she sighed in relief once the door sprang open. There was still a light burning in Gaara's quarters, thankfully. Presumably he had left it on because he had expected her back at some point in the evening. Well, she was back, but she had a feeling he wasn't going to appreciate it. She was beginning to feel distinctly unappreciative herself.

In the bedroom she approached the side of the bed where he habitually slept, following the steady sound of his breathing. She sat beside him, laying a hand against the warm skin of his back. “Gaara,” she said softly, “Come on, you need to wake up.” She stroked his back and he sighed, turning over with a sleepy smile.

“You're back,” he said as his eyes opened. “That's a bit of a surprise.”

Without warning the stress of the last few hours caught up with her and with it a measure of anger. It was completely unreasonable, she knew, but it was still there. He hadn't kept Sasuke's role in his clandestine communications with Konoha a secret to spite her; to him it was strictly a question of the security of both villages, and she couldn't fault that. But still. . .

“Yeah, it's a surprise, but it's not likely to be a pleasant one.” She punched him in the stomach, and he jack-knifed to a sitting position with an explosive grunt.

“What the hell?!”

“I'll tell you what the hell!” Anger and frustration came through loud and clear, even though she still spoke softly. She got to her feet just as he did the same, one arm crossed protectively across his stomach. “That medical emergency I was called to earlier? It was Sasuke!”

Even in the dim light she saw his face pale, and then flush. “Oh.”

“Oh? OH?! Is that all I get? I learn, pretty much entirely by accident, who your non-official -” She sketched air quotes with her hands. “- communications channel is and all you can say is 'Oh'?” She felt tears sting her eyes, which only made her angrier. “After everything – everything I told you that evening and everything that's happened between us since – you still kept this a secret from me.” Her voice broke on the last word and she turned away from him, all but running out of the room.

He caught her in the doorway, taking her in his arms and holding her as she cried, one hand in her hair and the other stroking her back. They stood like for uncounted minutes, until her explosion of emotion quieted. He pulled away slightly and cradled her face in his hands, wiping tears from her cheeks before kissing her forehead. “It must have been bad,” he whispered.

She nodded. “Bad enough.” She sniffed loudly, which made him smile. “But now I feel like an idiot for breaking down like this, when there are more important things you need to know.” She took him by the hand and led him to the sofa, where they both sat. She relayed the circumstances of how and where Sasuke had been found, and his condition when brought to the hospital.

As expected his entire demeanor changed after that; his lips compressed into a hard line and a crease formed across the bridge of his nose. He got to his feet and moved across the room, leaning his hands on top of the desk and lowering his head. “Shit,” she heard him whisper. “Shit, shit, shit!” He turned back to her suddenly. “Will he be all right?”

“More than likely. It's tough to tell when dealing with an unknown poison.” Her eyes followed him as he started to pace the room in agitation. “There's more,” she said quietly. His movement stilled and he turned to her. “And it's a good-news-bad-news situation.” She tried to grin. “Which would you like first?”

“Oh, please, by all means, make it the good news.” His sarcastic tone was harsh.

She did grin at that. “The good news is the only people at the hospital who know the identity of the mystery patient are myself, Hanako, and Ryoichi. We've got him isolated in a private room for the time being, but that won't last.”

Gaara nodded. “You're right, that is some good news. But we have to come up with a better solution before someone notices and starts asking questions.” He sat back down beside her. “You trust both of your students with this?”

“Absolutely.”

He accepted her word without further comment, but sighed and rested his head against the back of the sofa. His eyes closed, and for a minute Sakura wondered if he had fallen asleep. “So what's the bad news?” he asked.

She hesitated, trying to decide the best way to tell him. Considering it akin to ripping a bandage off quickly she ended up just blurting it out. “The leader of these bandits possesses the Sharingan.”

His eyes flew open and he jerked upright so fast he slipped off the edge of the sofa, landing with a soft thump on the floor. “WHAT?!”

Sakura sighed and joined him on the floor. “I had a feeling that would be your reaction.”

“It'd be the reaction of almost any reasonable person,” he protested. “How?”

She didn't need to ask what he meant by that. “I don't know. I doubt Sasuke knows. But it explains why he was so severely injured in a fight with them.” She glanced sidelong at Gaara, who looked slightly punch drunk from everything that had been thrown at him. “There is one more thing,” she began, disliking having to deliver another blow. “We're not dealing with a few bandit gangs anymore. According to Sasuke it's more like an army.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably have things wrong with regard to Sasuke's eyes and the injuries he suffered during his final fight with Naruto but that's one of the perks of writing AU! :D


	11. Chapter 11

“Wait, hold on a minute. You want to what?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, I do,” Sakura replied. “We bandage his face so there's no way he can be recognized and walk right on out of here.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Gaara conceded. “But then how do we get him inside the mansion without being seen?”

“For pity's sake!” she exclaimed. “The place is absolutely riddled with hidden rooms and secret passageways; you told me that yourself! I'm sure we could figure something out.” She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out a breath. “Anything would be better than relying on your admittedly uncertain skill in Flying Raijin.”

“Can I say something?” Sasuke put in from where he lay on the bed between the two of them, sounding slightly groggy from pain medication.

“NO!” they both all but shouted in unison. Then, realizing what had just happened, they grinned. Gaara threw his hands up in surrender and sat in the room's only chair. “Do what you want,” he said, still smiling. “I've certainly learned that you always do.”

To her credit Sakura didn't gloat over the victory, just inclined her head in gracious thanks and moved to the door. She knocked on it, twice, then waited as it was pushed open to reveal Hanako, her arms loaded with enough bandages to ensure that no one would be able to recognize Sasuke when he left the hospital. She halted just inside the room when she realized Gaara was there, but Sakura tugged on her arm, pulling her forward and allowing the door to close. “Where's Ryoichi?” she asked, dropping the bandages on the bed.

“Waiting in the wings for his cue,” Sakura answered with a grin. “He'll be providing our distraction.”

“Distraction?” Gaara asked, surprised.

“Yes, a distraction,” Sakura replied. “We may be able to hide Sasuke's face, but not the rest of him,” she went on the explain. “If the staff on this floor are sufficiently distracted by something else – say, a horribly incompetent medical trainee with a habit of breaking things – we may be able to get out of here with the bare minimum of questions.”

There was a strange, gasping sort of sound, and it took Sakura a minute to identify it as laughter. From Sasuke. She was so surprised she moved forward and placed a hand on his forehead, checking for signs of fever. He pushed it away, shaking his head. “I'm perfectly fine,” he said. “Just. . . Leave it to you to think of everything.” He glanced at Gaara, who was holding his head cradled in one hand and shaking it slowly, his own laughter muffled, until Sakura grabbed his arm.

“Don't just sit there,” she said. “You need to be the distraction on the other end.”

“I. . . Wait, what?”

“Get the kitchen staff out of the way. We'll be coming in that door.” She pulled him up and out of the chair. “And don't ask me how you're supposed to do that. I have faith you'll think of something.”

Gaara looked towards the bed as if imploring help, but Sasuke just shook his head. “Don't even try,” he said. “When she's in this mood it's impossible to win.”

Just go,” Sakura said, spinning Gaara by the shoulders and giving him a gentle shove towards the door. And as he went she distinctly heard him mutter “I'll be old before my time at this rate.” And then he was gone.

When she turned back to face Sasuke he had a look on his face that could only be described as smug. He shot a significant glance at the door through which Gaara had just passed, and his meaning was hard to miss. Sakura felt a flush climb her cheeks as she turned to Hanako, who had been quietly watching everything. She nodded to the bed. “Get his face bandaged up,” she ordered as she opened the door. “And if you accidentally gag his mouth I won't complain.”

**************

They had a somewhat grueling, and definitely hair-raising, trip from the hospital. The owner of the cafe were Sakura frequently ate lunch was outside sweeping the building's small porch and his curiosity about the bandaged man hanging onto her arm had been undeniable. She managed to get away from that situation without too much trouble, helped by Sasuke's well-timed (but completely phony) groan of pain.

“Teamwork,” he said with a laugh as soon as they were out of earshot. “A never to be forgotten lesson.”

Sakura stifled her instinctive response, which was to remind him of the three years before the war in which he had, in fact, forgotten those lessons. Not to mention the years since. But that was not the moment for recriminations, even if she genuinely felt the need.

The walk from the hospital to the mansion wasn't a long one, but even so she could feel Sasuke lagging when they were barely halfway there. She pulled his arm across her shoulders. “Lean on me,” she commanded.

“I'm fine,” he said, trying to pull away from her, but she held on.

“Don't be an ass. You're injured and still weak from the poison and blood loss.” She grinned then. “Besides, walking with me supporting you will draw less attention than you collapsing in the street, don't you think?”

“Well, since you put it that way.”

They entered the mansion through the side door that she remembered, and paused for a moment in the corridor outside the kitchen. From that room came the sound of a muffled conversation. Sakura could easily pick out Gaara's voice, speaking in the tone he used when trying to charm something out of someone. It was clearly working if the giggling of some of the older women on the staff was any indication. She smiled a little ruefully; it usually worked on her as well.

But trouble started as soon as she pressed the catch on the secret door. There was a loud _crack_ when the latch was released, and it groaned like the living dead as it opened. The silence that fell in the kitchen was palpable. Sakura pulled on the door, opening it enough to shove Sasuke through. Then she leaned against the wall, blocking the view from anyone who stood in the kitchen's doorway.

“If that's that no-good Makoto coming to filch food again. . .” Angry footsteps approached and then the head cook appeared. “Haruno-san!” she exclaimed when she saw who was in the corridor. Gaara stood behind her, his eyes scanning the area. An unmistakable expression of relief crossed his face upon not seeing Sasuke anywhere.

“Yup, just me,” Sakura said, praying that her smile didn't appear too fake. “Someone should really see about oiling those door hinges,” she continued, nodding toward the outside door. “What a racket!” She breezed past the small group with a smile and a bow. Once she was out of their sight, though, she broke into a run, taking the stairs to the top floor two at a time. Bursting into her quarters she barely hesitated long enough to drop her bag before getting through the the other hidden door and down the spiral stairway.

“Sasuke?” she whispered when she was still a couple of steps above where he'd be waiting.

There was a stifled groan in response. “Just stab me with that poisoned sword again,” he said. “It'd be a lot faster.”

She made her way down the last few steps and all but stumbled over him sitting at the bottom. “Can you stand?” she asked, feeling a sudden jolt of concern. Maybe they had pushed it too far, considering he had only been brought to the hospital yesterday.

“Do I have a choice?” he asked, reaching with his one hand and taking hold of the railing for the stairs. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he pulled himself to his feet and made a mental note to double check the fractured rib.

“Sakura?”

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Gaara call her name from above. “Get down here and help me with him!” His footsteps clattered down the metal stairs and then he was there, half supporting and half carrying Sasuke as they climbed back up. Sakura followed, feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes. She blamed it on the worry and lack of sleep in the last twenty-four hours, not the sudden rush of gratitude she felt.

Between the two of them they got Sasuke settled on the bed in her quarters. Gaara hovered for a moment in case she needed anything else, then left when she assured him she could manage. She gave Sasuke the last dose of the poison antidote then checked his ribs. He winced in pain when she pressed his side but didn't make a sound. “It's pretty well healed, but it'll be tender for a while,” she said.

He nodded. “I know. It's not the first broken rib I've had.” He looked around the room they were in, taking note of her clothes draped over some of the furniture. “Where are you going to sleep?” he asked. When she blushed but didn't answer he smiled knowingly. “So that's how it is, huh?”

“Sasuke. . .”

He held up a hand. “Don't worry. I'm very good at keeping secrets. And I'm glad that you've. . . Well, you're not dwelling on the past.”

“You mean I'm not dwelling on your shitty behavior?”

“I probably wouldn't have put it so bluntly, but yes.” He pressed a hand to his eyes. “I've asked for a lot of forgiveness from you over the years, haven't I?”

“More or less,” she replied with a smile. “Lucky for you I seem to have an infinite supply. But I expect you to actually earn it this time.”

“How?”

“By telling me everything.”

**************

“I really hope you figure out that Reverse Summoning – Flying Raijin combo soon, because finding this room the old-fashioned way is a pain in the ass.”

Gaara looked up from the desk and had to stifle a laugh. Sakura stood there, clearly frustrated/bordering on angry. She was also sweaty, with a smudge of dirt on one cheek and cobwebs in her hair. He stood and moved around the desk, reaching out with one hand to rub away the dirt with a thumb while the other hand worked on getting the sticky webs out of her hair. She glowered at him and he laughed before sitting on the edge of the desk.

“How is he?”

“Fine,” Sakura instinctively answered before her face twisted in a grimace. “Okay, not fine, but better. Still weak from the poison, and the broken ribs will be trouble for a few more days, but otherwise. . .”

“Fine?”

“Jerk.”

Gaara grinned. “Sometimes.” Then his expression changed, became pensive, and he pushed a hand through his hair. “I suppose you convinced him to tell you everything.”

“More or less. What part do you want to hear first?” Sakura moved behind the desk and sat in the chair, smiling. Gaara grunted in response and half turned, still balanced on the edge of the desk.

“You can skip over anything to do with Uchiha Sasuke, Super Spy. Just tell me some of the things I don't know. And you can probably guess the most immediate thing I'm curious about.”

Sakura nodded, but the glare on her face clearly said that there _would_ be a discussion about Sasuke's spying later. And that he probably wouldn't enjoy it. “Right. The bandit leader with the Sharingan.” She took a deep breath and started the story exactly as Sasuke had when telling it to her. “There's a legend inscribed on a scroll in the Naka Shrine, a legend of a family quarrel, and the first of what would become many cracks in the Uchiha Clan. . .”

**************

_Not long after the founding of Konohagakure old Uchiha Toshiro got married for the second time. It was a part of the greater vision of the entire clan: marry, produce multiple children, and keep the clan strong. They may have willingly entered into the alliance that created the first Hidden Village, but that didn't mean they were giving up their own future. And that future had looked bright, until. . ._

_Madara. The clan chief, the leader, the one they all looked up to and respected. His defection, and the violence that accompanied it, had left all of the Uchiha in shock, too shocked to notice other things that came along in the wake of Madara's actions. But slowly, relentlessly, it all pressed in on them. The distrust. The hatred. The angry stares from members of the other alliance clans. And finally the segregated compound away from the heart of the village._

_Old Toshiro was one of the few who accepted matters with anything resembling equanimity. He had seen, and done, too much in his long life to be bothered by the sorts of things that grated on his younger clansmen. And he had the life experience that allowed him to see past the surface to the reality of what Nidaime Hokage-sama was trying to do_ for _them, as opposed to_ to _them. Not everyone was so perceptive._

_Among those who lacked the ability to see what was truly going on was Toshiro's only son. Takumi was brash, loudly outspoken, and arrogantly convinced that he was a better warrior than most, despite evidence to the contrary. And he was vocal in his opposition to the older generation's acceptance of the way the Uchiha were being treated. He was especially offended by the Nidaime's plans to create an organization within Konoha to police crimes committed by shinobi and warriors and have the Uchiha clan be the backbone of it. “It's nothing but a bandage on the gaping wound of our clan's pride!” he railed one evening to his father. “But it does nothing to stop the bloodletting!”_

_It didn't take long for what started as a family argument to spread to the entire clan. Most of the younger generation sided with Takumi, although some were clearly uncomfortable with his fiery rhetoric. A few others were more than willing to fan the flames. They didn't agree with Madara's extreme stance, Takumi insisted, but they still believed they would be better off away from the village. Outside the alliance. Away from the never-ending dislike and distrust. And Toshiro found himself, while not necessarily agreeing with them, at least understanding how they felt._

_But it was the birth of a son to his second wife that drove the final wedge between them. Egged on by his more irresponsible friends Takumi accused his father of planning to shame and disinherit him in favor of the newly born child. And then one night he simply disappeared, along with five of his most die-hard supporters._

**************

“That newborn son, born to a second wife, was Sasuke's great-grandfather Shisui,” Sakura said as she concluded the story. “No one really knows what happened to Takumi and those that left Konoha with him.”

Gaara was silent when she stopped speaking, working at processing what he had been told. It wasn't difficult to see what Sasuke was thinking in telling that story: he obviously believed that the leader of these bandits ( _“Apologize to the Kazekage for me, that I was too busy fighting for my life to get the man's name,” Sasuke had said with a wry smile._ ) was a descendant of one of the six that left Konoha at that time. And if it was Uchiha Takumi that meant a closer connection to Sasuke than just a fellow clansman.

“Gaara?”

 

He shook his head quickly, looking up to meet Sakura's questioning gaze. He smiled slightly. “It's not really important but I suppose there's no way of knowing which of the six he's descended from.”

Sakura grunted. “Not without either a confession or DNA testing.” She rose from the chair and came around the front of the desk, smiling slightly as Gaara shifted along with her so that he was facing her when she stopped. It took only a small step forward and she was between his splayed legs, hips nestled against his, arms around his neck and fingers buried in his hair. His hands settled on the curve of her waist. “I know you want to talk to him, and hear all of this straight from the source, but can it wait a while?”

“Tomorrow, then?”

She nodded. “If I can't convince you to wait any longer than that.”

Gaara's hands tightened on her waist and he brought her just the tiniest bit closer. “You could have a go at it,” he whispered, brushing his lips across her cheek. “Convincing me, that is.”

Sakura's breath tickled his ear as she huffed with laughter. “Some might regard that as sexual harassment, Kazekage-sama.”

“I prefer to think of it as a form of blackmail,” he said, kissing his way down the line of her throat, with a little extra attention against the pulse that throbbed there.

“As if blackmail would be necessary,” she said, a catch in her voice as his tongue laved her skin in the hollow of her collarbone. She took his face in her hands and raised it enough to kiss him, long, slow and deep.

“But you still owe me an explanation of Uchiha Sasuke, Super Spy.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I'm just curious as to how a patient can go missing from the hospital under your supervision, Haruno-sensei.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to, Minoru-san,” Sakura replied, careful to keep her face as impassive as possible. “Perhaps if you were to give me a little more information I could do something more to alleviate your concerns.” _And Gankona's concerns, no doubt_ , she thought to herself.

It was the first full meeting of the medical advisory committee and it was not going well. Most of the members were councilors that supported Gaara in his efforts to enact reforms, but the committee chairman was most assuredly not.

Minoru's mouth twisted as he slid a piece of paper across the table toward her. “I'm referring to this,” he all but spat out, not bothering to address her with any degree of formality, or even good manners.

Sakura reached out and pulled the paper closer, glancing down as she did so. It was a standard mission report filed by a patrol unit. That told her more than enough, but she made a show of carefully reading the entire thing before glancing up to meet Minoru's cold gaze. “I'm still not sure what, exactly, the problem is,” she finally said with a small deferential cough. She suppressed her delighted smile when the man across the table turned a particular shade of purple.

“You don't see a problem with a severely injured man being brought into the hospital – the facility that you are charged with supervising – and then just disappearing?!”

Sakura allowed a small smile to play across her mouth. “There was no 'severely injured man', Minoru-san.”

His purple face started to shade slightly towards green. “The report clearly states -”

“I hope that you'll at least credit me with better knowledge of what makes an injury severe than the members of that patrol unit,” Sakura said with the slightest of snorts. “The patrol came across a man out in the desert and brought him to the hospital. His injuries were nowhere near as severe as they implied in their report. His wounds were tended to, quickly and efficiently, and he was discharged barely three hours later.” The only reason she was able to tell that lie with a completely impassive face was because she knew the hospital records backed it up; Hanako had seen to that.

Minoru grunted, clearly displeased at having been out-maneuvered even a little bit. But he kept his eyes down on the pile of papers in front of him rather than meet her eyes. At first she took that for a good sign, but then she noticed the annoyingly smug smile spreading across his face and braced herself for the next attack.

“And what of the mystery patient that disappeared the morning after the patrol unit brought in that injured man, Haruno-san?”

Okay, _that_ was unexpected. But nothing she couldn't handle. “I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to, councilor. If a patient disappeared I was certainly never informed of it. I would have done something if I had been.” And may whatever deity was watching over her forgive her for that lie.

“I don't believe it was ever reported through official channels,” Minoru said, that annoying smile growing just the tiniest bit wider. “I only found out through a conversation I had with one of the nurses on duty in the third floor ward that morning. She told me of quite a few unusual happenings on the ward that morning.”

Sakura made what she hoped was a non-committal, yet questioning, noise. She didn't want to speak until she knew exactly what Minoru had been told regarding that morning. Considering the confusion that had reigned while she had escaped with Sasuke it could be nothing. On the other hand it could be almost everything, including the fact of Gaara's presence. That thought made a prickle of worry creep up her spine and tighten the muscles in her neck. More ammunition in their battle with the Kazekage was the last thing Minoru and his cohorts needed.

“Yes, most unusual happenings,” Minoru went on, his words breaking into Sakura's thoughts. “More people than normally should have been there, including one very clumsy and inept trainee named Ryoichi. Who, by all accounts, seemed to go out of his way to sow confusion.”

Sakura laughed outright at that, much to the surprise of the other members of the committee. “My apologies, Minoru-san,” she said, stifling a final few giggles. “Ryoichi is one of my personal students, and I can assure you he doesn't need to go out of his way to cause confusion and chaos. Both just naturally follow in his wake.” She coughed once. “I have no idea why he was on the third floor that morning, but I can assure you I'll speak to him about it.”

Minoru grunted again, looking dissatisfied at how the conversation was progressing. Clearly he had not expected that she'd be able to counter him in any way, so he decided to drop his final bombshell. “And the Kazekage? Does he have a habit of trailing confusion and chaos behind him as well?”

The rest of the committee erupted in exclamations, but whether of surprise at the implication that Kazekage-sama had been involved in whatever-this-was or indignation at the insult to Gaara Sakura couldn't tell. But the fact that Minoru (and therefore Gankona) knew that Gaara had been at the hospital that day was not a good thing. She took a moment to study that almost triumphant expression on Minoru's face before deciding to go after him head on.

“I did see Kazekage-sama at the hospital that day,” she said, pausing as if trying to remember events. “I even spoke to him briefly, but why he was there, or who he might have been seeing, is something I don't know.”

“Is it important, Minoru?” one of the other members asked, a tinge of anger audible in his voice. “I don't believe the Kazekage needs anyone's permission to be anywhere in the village, after all. Are you somehow suggesting otherwise?”

Minoru flushed at the criticism and Sakura pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. All of the other committee members were united in their support of Gaara, and hadn't taken kindly to Minoru's suggestion that there was something underhanded in the Kazekage's behavior. She would have liked to have left things there, but she knew there was one last thing that needed to be said to shut this down once and for all. “Now that this matter has been brought to my attention,” she commented. “I can assure the committee that I will conduct a thorough investigation.” She cast a significant glance at the chairman. “I'd like to begin by speaking with the nurse that told you these things, Minoru-san, if you'd be so kind as to supply her name.” He tone left no doubt that one of the first things that nurse would be held to account for was why she hadn't spoken to Sakura about all of this directly.

But Minoru was out-gamed, and he knew it. He couldn't withhold the name of his source without his actions appearing suspicious, so he told Sakura what she needed to know. She smiled in fake gratitude and then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Itsuki come through the door. “Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I believe my presence is needed in the greenhouse.”

There was little he could do to stop her, so Minoru silently fumed as Sakura rose from her seat and moved to leave the room. A sigh of relief slipped out as soon as the door closed behind her, making Itsuki grin.

“Looks like I timed my arrival perfectly,” he said.

“I couldn't agree more,” Sakura replied, a slightly worried frown creasing her brow. “But I do have to wonder why, Itsuki. Our work was finished weeks ago.”

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wanted to check on the results of a certain. . . preparation.”

Sakura's angry look shot toward the gardener, but quickly smoothed out when she saw nothing but curiosity and earnestness in his gaze. She knew that Itsuki was solid in his support of his Kazekage, and she had trusted him with making the antidote that Sasuke had needed. And the fact that he had made it with no questions asked spoke volumes about the level of trust she could place in him. “Why don't you come and see for yourself?” she asked, smiling.

They climbed the stairs to the floor above in silence, although Sakura could almost feel every question that Itsuki wanted to ask bubbling underneath. He seemed unusually nervous, especially when she stopped at the door to her quarters. She laid a hand on his arm, briefly, before pushing the door opened. She made a point of dropping her bag heavily as they crossed the threshold, the noise it made earning her a questioning look from the elderly man.

“Sakura?” The quiet, masculine voice came from the bedroom.

“Who else would it be?” she asked. She shook her head at Itsuki when he opened his mouth to speak. “But I have somebody with me, somebody I trust without question.” She heard Sasuke's angry in-drawn breath and went on. “It's somebody I trusted with your life. Will you see him?”

An exasperated sigh was the only response, but Sakura knew Sasuke well enough to recognize it as the affirmative it was. She led Itsuki towards the doorway to the bedroom, then stepped back to allow the man to enter the room first, following right behind him. She was prepared for Itsuki's brief stumble and pressed a hand against his back to steady him. Shock radiated into her through the contact.

She was past feeling that shock herself. Most of Sasuke's injuries – including the broken ribs – had healed with relative ease, but whatever he had been poisoned with was proving itself to be a little too persistent. And it showed in the febrile spots of color on his cheeks, the slightly glazed eyes, the ashen and sweaty complexion, and the streak of white hair growing from his right temple.

“Looks like I need to make up some more of that preparation,” Itsuki whispered, just loud enough for Sakura to hear. The old man stepped closer to the bed and spoke louder. “Young man,” he said in his best commanding voice. “I need you to tell me everything you can about how you arrived at this state. The slightest clue could help me help you.”

Sasuke shifted his head to meet Sakura's eyes and she nodded. “This is Itsuki, the head gardener in the medical greenhouse,” she explained. “He's a pretty dab hand with antidotes, so tell him what he needs to know.”

Sasuke's eyes shifted from the older man to Sakura and back again before he sighed. Shifting against the pillows at his back so that he could sit up straighter he told his attentive audience the entire story of the attack and his injuries.

**************

“So, how did your meeting go this afternoon?”

Sakura rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch Kankuro in the throat. He took a step away from her, probably sensing those violent thoughts, and she had to laugh. “About as well as can be expected,” she replied, turning to leave the large communal dining room. Her voice dropped to less than a whisper before she continued. “Considering that in the last four days I've been complicit in the disappearance of a patient, falsification of hospital records, and heaven-only-knows how many other offenses that run directly counter to my ethics as a medic-nin and my purpose in being here in Suna.”

“You did what you had to do,” Kankuro said, reaching out and giving her elbow a gentle squeeze. “And you helped protect Suna, so don't worry about that part of it.”

Sakura gave a tired nod. Kankuro wasn't the first person to tell her this, but it still wasn't making her feel any better. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that keeping Sasuke's injuries, and his presence, a secret was vital to the continued security of both villages. She took a deep breath and turned her thoughts to other, albeit connected, matters. “When is Temari coming back?” she asked as they started up the stairs.

Kankuro looked slightly unsettled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “She was due back yesterday,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Sakura felt something twist in her gut, something that had been curled there ever since she had first laid eyes on Sasuke's injuries. “Yesterday?”

Kankuro nodded and smiled, but there was no conviction in it. “Being a day late isn't unusual, though. You know yourself how easy it is to be delayed by sandstorms.”

_Sandstorms be damned_ , she thought to herself. _I'm more worried that she's been delayed by the bandits_.

**************

It was two days later and Temari still hadn't returned, nor had any message been received. Sakura did her best to keep a low profile, doing everything she could to avoid adding to Gaara's worry and stress. It was only at night, safe in bed, that he gave in to what was eating away at him, and at those times all she could do was hold him and offer what comfort she could.

On the good news side of things, though, Sasuke's condition had improved dramatically. After speaking to him in more detail about the attack Itsuki had managed to craft a more specific antidote for the poison, and the wound in his leg was finally knitting back together properly. He was still weak from the aftereffects of the poison, though, so Sakura insisted on him staying in the mansion, despite his protests and the possibility of discovery.

“If I'm found things could get extremely ugly, extremely fast,” he had said. Sakura's reply had been simple and to the point. “If you leave now you could become extremely _dead_ , extremely fast.”

The argument had ended there.

When Temari's return was five days overdue Shikamaru and Sai arrived with official messages from the Hokage. His worries about his fiance were obvious but Shikamaru maintained a professional facade while meeting with Gaara and his closest supporters on the council. Sakura was included as well, something that clearly surprised Shikamaru, although he didn't ask any questions. Not then, at any rate.

“Rokudaime-sama has ordered two five-man teams into the Land of Rivers,” he announced. He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. “Naruto is in overall command of the mission, with Chouji and Ino in support. I'll be staying here for the foreseeable future, but Sai will be joining them as soon as possible.”

Kankuro cleared his throat. “Why, exactly?” he asked, glancing at his brother. “Given the current state of relations such a move may be regarded by our Daimyo in a negative light.”

Gaara's face twisted in something like a grimace, but he didn't speak. He had a feeling he knew what the answer to that question would be, but it still had to come from Shikamaru.

“With all due respect, Kankuro, the movements and mission parameters of a group of Konoha shinobi are the concern of those shinobi and the Hokage, and no one else.” Shikamaru took a deep breath. “I've been instructed to make that perfectly clear to the Suna council, and to the Daimyo if need be.” He looked somewhat amused as he continued. “This will surely not come as a surprise, all things considered. And, to be honest, your Daimyo has no one but himself to blame for this. The Land of Fire can not risk it's own security, especially under the current circumstances.”

Gaara grunted in acknowledgment, if not quite agreement, without once looking up from the letter he was reading. The very official looking letter with the seal of the Land of Fire clearly emblazoned across the top. Sakura shot him a questioning look, but subsided when he gave his head the tiniest shake. Whatever else needed to be discussed would have to done once the few councilors left the room. There was a brief moment of tense silence in the room before he set the letter down and lifted his head to meet Shikamaru's gaze.

“My thanks to the Hokage for officially notifying me of this,” he said, speaking very quietly. “I will see to it that our Daimyo is informed at once.” Those last words had an unmistakable edge to them, and Sakura smiled slightly to herself. It was likely that the Land of Wind's Daimyo was not going to enjoy the process. She shook herself out of those pleasant imaginings when Gaara rose to his feet, though. “Now we have some personal, family matters that need to be discussed, so if you'll excuse us, gentlemen?” And with barely a nod of acknowledgment he left the small anteroom, an apologetic looking Kankuro trailing after.

It was an undeniable dismissal, and the three councilors took it as such. Sakura and Shikamaru exchanged a look before following. “Other than Temari having apparently disappeared what does he think we need to discuss?” Shikamaru asked in a whisper as they approached the door to Sakura's quarters.

She felt a flush rise on her cheeks as she knocked briefly and pushed the door open. “Yeah, about that. . .” she said, barely getting the words out before his mouth dropped open in shock.

“Sasuke?” Shikamaru turned to glare at Sakura. “What the hell?!”

“We thought it best to not reveal his presence,” Gaara's voice came from behind them as he and Kankuro slipped through the hidden door. “Especially considering our most secure channel of information is. . . Well, him.”

Shikamaru looked at the faces of all his companions, still feeling a measure of shock. But then he laughed and stepped forward, squeezing Sasuke's shoulder. “I'm just glad you're okay,” he said. “We were starting to get a little worried.”

“Worried enough to send teams into the Land of Rivers?” Kankuro asked.

Shikamaru grinned slightly, not in the least offended. “Partially, yes. But there's a bigger reason.” He took a deep breath. “Temari isn't the only person who has apparently gone missing. Almost three weeks ago Kakashi-san sent Iruka-sensei into the Land of Rivers with messages of friendship and support to five different local lords. He hoped that gaining allies among those lords might diminish the ability of this bandit horde to move about undetected.”

“Did it work?” Gaara asked, his face thoughtful.

More or less. While Iruka-sensei was still on his mission we received word from three of the River lords, indicating acceptance of Konoha's terms. But since then. . .” Shikamaru shrugged, but the careless gesture didn't hide the worry in his eyes. “That was the last we heard from any of those lords.” He looked at Sakura and Sasuke. “And from Iruka-sensei.”

Sakura sucked in a breath. “So Iruka-sensei's gone missing as well?” She glanced at Sasuke, surprised by the angry flush that was suffusing his face. Then she forced her eyes to meet Gaara's. “What are we going to do?” she asked.

He started, but then a softness crossed his face as he met her gaze. “I can't do anything, Sakura, you know that. If I send a team into the Land of Rivers I'll be violating the Daimyo's explicit orders, and opening myself up to all kinds of trouble. Things are. . . precarious enough as it is; I'll not deliberately make it worse.”

“Even though your own sister may be at risk as well?” Shikamaru asked, not bothering to hide his anger and disgust at Gaara's politically-motivated response.

“We don't know that anybody is at risk for anything,” Kankuro put in with a wary glance at his brother. “Until then -”

He was interrupted by a loud banging on one of the room's high windows. Sakura crossed the space and pushed the window open, curious as to what the ruckus was about. A large raptor flew in, circling around their heads. She sucked in a breath when she recognized Hayabusa, the Rokudaime's favorite messenger bird. She coaxed him down to perch on the small table in the kitchen and removed the message in the pouch on his back. It was addressed to Shikamaru, so she passed it to him and waited while he unrolled and read the small scroll.

His face paled and his hands shook as he passed it back to Sakura. She felt Sasuke come close to her back to read over her shoulder. The message was painfully short and terse.

_They've taken Iruka._


	13. Chapter 13

“And just, where, exactly, do you think you're going?”

Sakura glared at Shikamaru over her shoulder but didn't pause in her packing. She had already thrown some extra clothes into the pack and was looking around at the various medical kits. “I'll need extra poison antidotes. . .” she said, almost to herself. She was hunting down a scroll to seal things into when Shikamaru grabbed one of her hands and shook her arm.

“Answer me, Sakura!”

She snatched her hand out of his hold. “Where the hell do you think I'm going? You said Sai was supposed to join Naruto's team, so I'm going with him.” She took a deep breath and fought for a measure of calm. “There is no way I'm going to sit here and wait, not when Iruka-sensei -” Her voice broke and she had to blink back tears. “You know as well as I do why these bandits have targeted Iruka,” she went on, voice much softer.

In the outer room Gaara turned a confused glance to Sasuke. “Why would they target your former sensei?” he asked.

Sasuke glared at Kankuro. “Not in front of him,” was all he said.

Gaara gave a quick nod and turned to his brother with clear intent. He took hold of one of Kankuro's elbows and steered him to the door.

“Gaara!” Kankuro choked out.

The other man shook his head. “It's their business,” he said softly. “Konoha's business. If Sasuke doesn't want to discuss it in front of you I'll not force the issue.”

Kankuro laughed, completely mirthless. “That's rich,” he scoffed. “It's not like we have any secrets left being kept from them, not with Sakura -”

Gaara's face immediately hardened. “Do not forget who you are addressing,” he growled. “I can forgive my brother a great deal, but that forgiveness is not unlimited.”

Kankuro looked unnerved for a long moment, but then he sighed. He knew better than to get upset about this; there hadn't been an occasion yet when his brother had failed to share important information, and he had no reason to doubt Gaara now. Both Hidden Villages were caught up in this issue with the bandits, so anything that touched on that would be shared. He bowed his head and without another word left the room.

Gaara turned back around to see Sasuke smirking from across the room. “I don't know why I bothered to ask,” he said. “You'll tell him everything anyway.”

“Maybe not everything,” Gaara conceded with a slight smile. “But if I think it might effect the security of my village then yes, I'll tell him. So start explaining.”

Sasuke sighed and pushed a shaky hand through his hair. He looked like the only thing keeping him upright was sheer force of will. “They didn't target Iruka-sensei because he's valuable as the Rokudaime's aide,” he began, sinking down into one of the chairs and pinching the bridge of his nose. “They targeted him because he's _in_ valuable as Kakashi's husband.”

Gaara felt his eyes widen and he swallowed the gasp that worked to escape his throat. Sasuke, observing the reaction, grinned for a moment before his face went expressionless again. Although not quite expressionless; there were distinct signs of anger. “And this means that we have a traitor in Konoha.”

That was just as unexpected as the rest of it, and Gaara was on the verge of asking how Sasuke had come to that conclusion when he caught on. “You surprised me with that piece of information, which means it isn't generally known outside of Konoha.”

Sasuke laughed, a cold sound without a hint of humor. “It's not generally known inside Konoha,” he said with a grimace. “There are. . . factions within the council that would love to use something like that against Kakashi. They'd think it conferred some sort of moral high ground on them.”

“And you disagree.”

Sasuke shrugged. “I've learned the hard way that it's not always easy to find people to love in this world that will love you in return. Restricting those people by gender hardly seems an intelligent thing to do.” A wry smile twisted his lips. “Besides, I have too much respect for the two of them to ever think of criticizing their choices. And if there were ever two people on this earth made for each other it's Iruka and Kakashi.”

Gaara was still working on absorbing the information when Sakura and Shikamaru came back into the main room. Shikamaru looked stressed but had apparently prevailed in their argument, since Sakura was not carrying her knapsack or medical kit. She didn't look happy, though, when she sank onto the sofa with a sigh. She glanced at Sasuke and held up a hand. “Don't even think about saying it,” she said with a tiny smile. “Besides, you wouldn't be telling me anything I haven't already told myself.”

“You mean 'Trust Naruto; he knows what he's doing.'?” Sasuke asked, looking just the tiniest bit smug.

Shikamaru grunted. “At least she listens to you when you say it.” His gaze went from Sasuke to Gaara, taking note of the expressions on their faces. Then he glared at Sasuke. “You told him,” he accused.

Sasuke nodded. “He needed to know. Needed to know that this is personal for _both_ villages, now.”

That statement got everyone's attention. In a hurry. Sakura was the first to react. “You think -” Her voice came out almost choked, and she had to take a deep breath before continuing. “You think the bandits have Temari, don't you?”

All the blood fled from Shikamaru's face and he swayed where he stood. Gaara quickly grabbed one of his arms and pushed him to sit down in the nearest chair, glaring at Sakura. “Did you have to be so damned blunt about it?”

Shikamaru shook his head. “It's all right. She only said what we were all thinking.” He closed his eyes for a brief moment to collect himself. “We need to accept that not only is it possible that Temari is in their hands, but that it's likely.”

“But why?” Sakura asked. “What could they possibly be after? What could they want from either the Land of Fire or the Land of Wind?”

“It's not that.” Gaara's quiet voice drew all eyes to him. “Sasuke said it just moments ago: this is personal now. It has nothing to do with Fire or Wind. It's about me and the Hokage.” He gave Sakura a small smile. “Of course the question of why is still valid. And I think I have an idea about that.”

Sasuke smirked. “Factions,” was all he said.

Sakura shot Sasuke a dirty look and Shikamaru laughed. There was no humor in it, though, rather a distinctly dangerous edge. But when he met Sasuke's gaze it was with some admiration – one genius acknowledging another. Sakura was plainly nonplussed by the whole thing. “You're saying -” she began before shaking her head. “No. I don't believe it,” she defiantly declared.

“Sakura,” Shikamaru began, speaking quietly. “You don't always know. . . You're not completely aware. . .” He tugged on his ponytail. “Hell!”

“What he's trying to say is that your work in the hospital has kept you cocooned from a lot of political tensions,” Sasuke declared, ignoring Shikamaru's exasperated glance. “Especially since Kakashi became Hokage. Your relationship with him is different than what you had with Godaime-sama; you're less involved in the day-to-day issues, which means you don't know as much as you think you do.”

“You've been gone for two years!” Sakura all but shouted. “And you're accusing me of being out of touch?”

Sasuke immediately bristled. “Just because I haven't -”

A loud, shrill, and piercing whistle brought the burgeoning argument to a halt. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned toward the sound, neither surprised to see Shikamaru pulling one hand away from his mouth after whistling. “For the sake of not arguing I'm going to assume you are both completely unaware of what's been happening, and start from scratch.”

And he did exactly that. The deaths of Mitokado-san and Utatane-san and the need to fill those council seats. Naruto and Iruka both refusing (Iruka with a rather pointed _As the Hokage's aide I'm at every damned meeting anyway_ comment) the dubious honor. Morino Ibiki reluctantly stepping in to one seat, and Shizune the other. The conflicts that rather quickly sprang up between the older generation (including the daimyo) and the younger (including the Rokudaime). The compromises that had managed to keep tensions under control – but still simmering - for the last two years. And what happened recently to one of the main authors of those compromises.

“Choza resigned his position a couple of months ago,” Shikamaru explained.

Both Sakura and Sasuke sucked in surprised breaths. Akimichi Choza had been the nearly unanimous choice to replace Nara Shikaku as jounin commander after the war, despite his rather gentle and caring personality, a trait regarded as a weakness by some. But it had been that gentleness and caring that had successfully shepherded the next generation of jounin, including Sakura and Shikamaru.

“He didn't feel like he could keep going,” Shikamaru went on, a sadly wry smile twitching one corner of his mouth. “I don't think he ever really mourned for my father and Inoichi; there wasn't any time. And that was weighing him down.”

Sakura nodded, and when she peeked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye she saw understanding on his face. Ino-Shika-Cho friendships were legendary in Konoha, and Choza had had his torn from him so abruptly during the war, without any real chance to come to terms with the loss. “Who -” She had to clear the huskiness from her throat before continuing. “Who's the commander now?”

“Inuzuka Tsume,” Shikamaru replied, almost laughing at the look the other two exchanged. “Which, as you can guess, has ushered in a whole new set of problems.”

Sakura restrained herself from rolling her eyes. A whole new set of problems for sure. And not because Tsume could be loud and overly abrasive. No, the problem would be that she was a tokubetsu jounin. Not a full one. “Too big a generational conflict for a simple compromise to fix, right?” she asked.

Shikamaru nodded. “Exactly. And now the entire council is splintered, factions fighting and arguing. . .” he let out a heartfelt sigh. “I don't think even Sandaime's diplomatic skills could fix this.”

“So you think someone on the council is involved with these bandits,” Sasuke blandly stated, the tone of his voice giving no hint of the anger his face clearly showed. “Or, if not directly involved, in communication with them.” He glanced at Gaara. “And the same thing is happening here in Sunagakure. Or is at least suspected.”

Gaara nodded as everyone's gaze fixed on him. “There was a. . . a close call about eight months ago, when Temari and two council members were on a diplomatic mission to Takigakure. It wasn't a random attack either, rather a very skillfully set ambush.”

“Somebody knew the route they were taking,” Sakura said.

Gaara shrugged. “It wasn't exactly a secret. But there have been other things as well: building construction plans disappearing, patrol schedules altered, mission reports and personnel records unsealed.”

“Things that only Kankuro or other members of the council have access to,” Sasuke put in.

“Exactly. And since I trust my brother implicitly. . .”

“Eight months ago,” Sakura said musingly. “That would have been right around the time the old Daimyo died, right?”

Shikamaru perked up at that. “Do you think it's related?” he asked.

Gaara shrugged. “Honestly? No, I don't. Except in the sense that our new Daimyo is young, rather stupid, and easily manipulated.”

“Manipulated by whom?” Sasuke's quiet voice put in.

“Factions,” Gaara replied, throwing Sasuke's own words back at him, complete with an identical smirk. “Although, in the continuing spirit of honesty, I do have to admit that I'm not entirely innocent.”

“Okay, can we please just cut to the chase, here?” Sakura broke in, getting a little tired of all of the dancing around the point. “This discussion, as fascinating as it has been, boils down to one thing. Both villages are vulnerable right now because of internal, political rifts, and the growth of a bandit army at this time is not a coincidence. And even without proof I think we can take it as given that the opposition groups, both here and in Konoha, are communicating with these bandits.”

Shikamaru nodded. “The fact that they knew to grab Iruka-sensei is proof enough for me that someone is cluing them in.” Sasuke's grim expression showed his agreement.

Sakura glanced at Gaara. “Kazekage-sama?” she asked with just that hint of humorous insolence in the use of his title.

He shook his head. “Until now I was convinced that this was all strictly internal,” he said. “But -”

Shouts in the hallway were quickly followed by abrupt pounding on the door. Without having to be told Sasuke slipped quietly to the bedroom, concealing his presence just in case. And just in time too, as the pounding increased and then the door flew open to reveal Baki, with Kankuro barely a step behind. Both of their faces were bloodless and Kankuro held a small scroll crushed in his hand.

**************

“We don't have the resources to chase after bandits for the sake of some diplomatic envoy!” The council member's voice echoed in the main chamber.

“Are you completely insane?! This is the Kazekage's sister we're talking about, not just _some_ diplomat!”

“All the more reason to not go off half-cocked! Until we have all available information it would be foolish for anyone to go haring off on some ill-conceived rescue mission!”

“How is a ransom note not enough information?!”

Sakura had been listening to the argument go around in circles for the last half hour, and her anger climbed a notch with every idiotic comment. If it had been up to her every Suna shinobi with tracking or sensor skills would be out searching right now, backtracking along Temari's most likely route from where she was last seen. She didn't have any say in this, though, and it surprised her (actually stunned would be a better word) that Gaara was being so passive as the discussion escalated around him. And when she looked his way he gave the tiniest shake of his head; a warning that she was not to get involved.

His attitude was now seriously pissing her off, so Sakura made her way across the room and took the chair beside his. The councilors were making enough noise to cover up anything they said to each other. “Why are you not speaking up and doing something?” Sakura asked.

Gaara shook his head and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “You haven't noticed, have you?” She looked confused and he smiled slightly. “Take a look around the room and tell me what seems out of place to you,” he whispered.

And that was when she realized. Gankona and his cronies, although present in the council chamber, were not involving themselves in the on-going argument. On either side. They were simply watching the entire thing unfold. It wasn't conclusive evidence, of course, but it came pretty damned close.

“What are you going to do?” she asked, resisting the urge to reach out and clasp one of Gaara's hands.

He suddenly looked stricken. “What can I do?”

Sakura gave in then, taking both of his hands in hers. “What can't you do?” she asked with a smile. “You're the Kazekage, dammit! Don't wait on these idiots; go after her yourself!”

“How, exactly?”

“How do you think?”

Gaara went completely white and his eyes widened. “No, I can't. It's. . . It's not ready. I haven't even done any tests.” He stopped talking and shook his head. “And what if something goes wrong? How will that help Temari?”

Sakura rose to her feet and pulled him with her. “Nothing will go wrong,” she said, taking his face in her hands to keep his gaze on her. “I have absolute faith in you.”

His eyes drifted closed as he raised his hands to lightly clasp her wrists. He gave a small, determined nod and his eyes opened to smile at her.

Then he disappeared.

The disappearing act had the blessed side-effect of shutting down the increasingly acrimonious dialogue as every councilor in the room went silent in shock. Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing; clearly none of them knew that Gaara had mastered the Flying Raijin. Kankuro was as surprised as anyone, but it quickly faded and he winked at Sakura. The two of them exchanged a grin that ended abruptly when Gaara reappeared.

He clearly meant business; dressed and armed for a fight, with his sand gourd clipped on his belt. He had a large scroll slung across his back and his face was an expressionless mask as he made his way across the room to Sakura, ignoring all of the questions being shouted at him. The scroll hit the table with an impressive thud just a moment before Gaara gathered Sakura in his arms and pressed his forehead to hers. “If this doesn't work. . .”

“It'll work,” Sakura said, pressing a gentle kiss to Gaara's lips. “I know it will.”

Gaara's arms tightened around her as he all but crushed her against him, holding tight. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear. “Thank you for believing in me.” He slackened his hold enough so she could draw back and meet his eyes. “I've already set the jutsu up for you to use it. It just needs a drop of your blood.”

Sakura nodded and kissed him again, this time hard and fierce. “Go. Your sister needs you.” She glanced at the scroll. “I'll be right behind you.”

Gaara stepped away from her and unrolled a couple of inches of the scroll. There were a few quick hand seals and then he pressed his hand down on the seal that was visible and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The silence in the council chamber was the loudest thing imaginable and Sakura nearly cringed. _So much for secrecy_ , she thought to herself before turning around to face the assembly. Most of the people present gaped in shock, but she noticed Gankona looked absolutely furious. It didn't take a genius to figure out why, but she had no intention of indulging his temper. With an ugly glare she turned her back on him and pointed to Kankuro.

“Get who, and what, you need and meet me back here in fifteen minutes.”

He looked slightly confused. “Why? What are we doing?”

Sakura's smile could only be described as wolfish. “Following the Kazekage, what else?”


	14. Chapter 14

Sixteen and a half minutes later Sakura was back in the council chamber with Hanako and Ryoichi at her heels. She had two medical kits at her back and a tanto sheathed above them. Hanako was similarly equipped and Ryoichi carried the large medical pack. None of that was in any way surprising, of course. What really made Kankuro's jaw drop was that Sasuke was with them, carefully adjusting the sword at his hip. He barely heard the surprised exclamations of some of the council members over the buzzing in his ears. He took Sakura's arm and pulled her aside.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, voice low to avoid being overheard. “We're supposed to be keeping this -” He nodded in Sasuke's direction. “- a secret!”

“It's a little late for secrets now, Kankuro,” Sakura replied in a normal voice. “Besides, with Sasuke we'll be better able to fight fire with fire. Or more appropriately -” She glanced at Sasuke and was surprised to see him grinning. “- fight Sharingan with Sharingan.”

Kankuro's jaw dropped. “You're serious, then. About following Gaara and taking on those bandits.” He turned his head as the door opened and five Suna jounin joined the gathering, all acknowledging Kankuro. “I suppose I shouldn't be surprised,” he went on with a decisive nod. “But what about Sai and Shikamaru?”

Sakura shrugged. “Right now Sai following his existing orders to meet up with Naruto's teams is the best thing.” She held out her arm and he could see a seal inscribed above the veins in the bend of her elbow. “It's a special seal, drawn with Sai's ink. He'll be able to track me through this, and get to us quickly if need be.”

“And Shikamaru?”

Sakura's expression changed in a beat, going somewhat sad and worried. “Someone has to stay behind and coordinate efforts, and it makes sense for the best strategist to be that person.” Her tone of voice said all things she didn't; that Shikamaru wanted more than anything to go with them to help Temari, but he recognized that he could help more where he was. “He's picked up a few sensory jutsu from Ino over the years, and will be able to contact any of us if need be.” She walked over to the table then, where the scroll Gaara had placed there still rested. “Ready?”

Kankuro looked from her face, to the scroll, and back again. “How, exactly, are we joining Gaara?”

“The same way he was able to get to Temari.” She laid a hand on the scroll. “He's been researching a way to transport fairly large numbers of people without a huge drain on anyone's individual chakra. Together we came up with combining Reverse Summoning and Flying Raijin, and this is the result.” The scroll was unrolled enough to reveal the first seal on it.

Kankuro's glance fell briefly on the scroll, amazed at the complexity of what he saw. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at Gaara's abilities, but a part of him would be forever stuck on _He's my little brother!_ , making it difficult at times to see past that. And now was definitely one of those times, so he ruthlessly pushed that aside and directed his attention to the seal.

It was clearly related to the standard Summoning contract, but he could detect the differences that the famed Flying Raijin teleportation jutsu had wrought. Weaved into the symbols and sigils were the words “Bond of Blood” and his, Temari's, and Gaara's names. Beside the kanji of Gaara's name was a bloody thumbprint.

“You'll need to connect your blood, and through it your chakra, to the contract,” Sakura said. Kankuro held out one hand and allowed her to prick his thumb with a senbon. When there was enough blood on the digit he pressed it to the scroll beside his own name, and felt a surge of what was unmistakably Gaara's chakra pulse through him. He glanced at Sakura and she nodded. “The Reverse Summoning part of the seal will take you directly to him, now,” she explained. “Make sure there is physical contact between you and the others and they'll get pulled with you.”

Kankuro nodded and gestured to the five jounin that would be accompanying him. They all moved closer, one of them resting a hand on Kankuro's shoulder and the others following suit with each other, making a human chain. When they were all ready Kankuro flashed through the seals and set his palm on the scroll, and the six men disappeared. The smoke of the summoning was enough to almost fill the room.

Sakura was coughing and waving a hand to dispel some of the smoke so she could study the scroll. Before he left Gaara had said that the jutsu was already set up for her to use, but how? The premise of what had been created was centered on bonds between people, but she certainly didn't fit the “Bond of Blood”. Unrolling the scroll a bit more revealed another seal, this one the “Bond of Protection”, with the name of the village and the word Kazekage built into the symbols.

“Sakura?” Sasuke asked from close behind her.

She shook her head. “Give me another minute,” was the only reply. Then the last few inches of the scroll unrolled and she sucked in a startled breath.

It was the same basic seal as the others; Reverse Summoning with a handful of Flying Raijin. But this one. . . She reached out and traced a finger over Gaara's name, and her own beside it. And opposite their two names, in kanji more delicately wrought than anything else on the scroll, was inscribed “Bond of Love”.

She felt an unreasonable surge of anger, wondering why the idiot couldn't have said it to her face, but pushed that feeling aside. There'd be time later to have that discussion, but right now she had to focus. She quickly pricked a thumb with the senbon and pressed it to the scroll beside her name, shivering slightly as Gaara's chakra connected with hers. Then she looked behind her and met Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke, who had clearly seen what was inscribed on the seal and was looking at her almost hesitantly. Add another conversation to be had later, but definitely not now. She cocked her head to one side and waited for him to rest a hand on her shoulder. Then he extended his other hand to Hanako, who grabbed hold of both Sasuke and Ryoichi at the same moment. Sakura made the necessary hand seals and slapped one palm on the scroll, closing her eyes in reflex.

And opened them to bright sunlight reflecting off of pale sand and the sight of an unusual rock formation barely a foot from her face. A hand was clapped over her mouth as strong arms tugged her down, pushing until she was seated on the sand. She turned her head and saw that Hanako, Sasuke, and Ryoichi had been similarly handled.

“Not a sound,” a soft voice came from beside her and she relaxed, recognizing Gaara. “Their lookouts are barely fifty feet away.”

Sakura nodded and the hand was removed from her mouth. She turned her head slightly and met Gaara's eyes. “Did you find them?”

Gaara stood and walked, hunched over, to his brother's side. The pair of them had a hurried, whispered conversation before he came back to where she sat with her companions. “The bandit's main camp is less than a hundred yards away.” He glanced at Sasuke. “And it's pretty much an army, like you said. Temari and Umino-sensei are being held in a tent on the far edge of the encampment.” He nodded approval of all the medical supplies Sakura and her students had brought. “Temari is fine but Umino was injured. I'm guessing they didn't surprise him well enough and he fought back.”

“Injured how, exactly?” Sakura asked, proud that her voice didn't shake despite her internal tremors.

Gaara shook his head. “I don't know. I had to end the Third Eye jutsu or I would have been caught.” He laid a hand on her arm. “We know he's alive, though, or they never would have sent the ransom note to Konoha.”

Sakura shot him a look, letting him know that his idea of consideration was not much appreciated. “What about Naruto and his team?” she asked. “Any sign of them?”

“Nothing. But if they left Konoha at the same time as Shikamaru and Sai they should be somewhere in the neighborhood.” Gaara glanced at her and Sasuke. “Of course in the neighborhood is a relative term; they have no way of finding us.”

“They'll find us,” Sasuke said with so much conviction in his voice that Sakura's eyes widened. “Naruto has a bond with Iruka-sensei so strong it would lead him to the center of the Earth if that's where he needed to go. And Sai is in the air right now looking for them, and he can track Sakura through his ink.” He paused for a moment before nodding his head decisively. “They'll find us.”

When Gaara cast a glance at Sakura she showed him the seal on the inside of her elbow and offered him the same succinct explanation she had given Kankuro. Gaara nodded once and moved back to his brother. The pair started talking about how to approach the situation and effect the rescue.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, noting his stiff shoulders and overall tense posture. “We should wait for Naruto's team,” she said softly. “There's only eleven of us, and two of them are medic trainees with no combat experience at all.”

“But your sensei,” Ryoichi put in, looking from Sakura to Sasuke. “What if he's severely injured?”

“Ryoichi's right,” Sasuke said. “We can't afford to wait. If the political implications of all of this are what we suspect then the people behind it may not wait. Iruka and Temari could be killed at any time.”

Sakura felt all the blood drain from her face and she swayed where she sat. “But. . . The ransom -”

Sasuke slashed one hand through the air, halting her words. “Asking for ransom is a form of psychological warfare,” he said. “It allows people to hope. We can't take the bastards at their word. Not for anything.”

“Sasuke's right,” Kankuro put in, his voice carrying despite its softness. “We can't afford to wait.” He studied Sasuke for a long moment. “Can you sense anything of this other Sharingan user?”

Sasuke shook his head. “It's a doujutsu, not a sensory one. And before you ask I can't see that far either; it's a Sharingan, not a Byakugan.”

“What about the Rinnegan?” Sakura asked. “That has more sensory power, doesn't it?”

“Yes, but it's also a powerful drain on chakra.” He glanced at Kankuro. “I'll only be able to use it for a short burst.”

Kankuro looked to his brother for the final order, and Gaara nodded. “Do it. We need to know what we're going up against.”

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again the right one had the distinctive purple whorls. Both Ryoichi and Hanako stepped back slightly in shock, but he didn't spare them a glance, instead quickly focusing on the smudge of dust in the distance that indicated the presence of the bandit's camp. It felt like less than a minute had elapsed before his knees weakened and he swayed in place, quickly shutting his eyes.

Ryoichi stepped forward and caught Sasuke before Sakura even thought of moving. The young medic pressed a chakra boosting pill into Sasuke's hand. “Take it,” he ordered. “And sit down before you fall down,” he added, helping lower Sasuke to a seat on the warm sand.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed as the others came closer to him. “He's there,” he whispered. “Their leader with the Sharingan.” He sucked in a few uneasy breaths. “And others.”

“Others?” Gaara asked.

Sasuke nodded. “At least four. All with the same sensory signature.”

Sakura couldn't prevent her gasp from escaping. “Four others with the Sharingan?” He voice trembled slightly on the question.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes; both had returned to their usual onyx gleam. “Maybe not awakened Sharingans, but the potential is definitely there.”

“Shit.” Gaara's voice was barely audible. His quick glance took in all the people gathered around. “We need a plan,” he said. He stared at Sasuke. “Can you get a direct fix on Temari and Umino? Without killing yourself, I mean.”

Sasuke laughed. “Easily. I can recognize both of their chakra signatures with just the Sharingan.”

“Then it'll be your job to teleport Sakura, Ryoichi and Hanako directly to that location. The two trainees can start healing Umino and Sakura can defend their position.”

Sakura bristled. “I'm not sitting out this fight,” she said.

Kankuro grinned. “If what we suspect is true you won't be sitting it out for long,” he said. As soon as we attack they'll probably move to kill their hostages.”

“Temari can take care of defense,” Sakura insisted with a glance at Gaara. “You said only Iruka-sensei was injured, right?” He nodded. “Was there a guard inside the tent?” He shook his head. “Then that's it. Ryoichi, as soon as you get there release Temari if she's in any way restrained while Hanako starts healing Iruka.” She reached behind her back for her tanto. “I'll charge this with my chakra in case you need to cut any chakra bonds.”

“Aren't you all getting a little bit ahead of yourselves?” an unfamiliar voice queried from behind them. It was one of the Suna jounin that had accompanied Kankuro.

Explain,” Kankuro ordered, his face drawing down in a slight frown.

“Wouldn't it be best to have some sort of distraction? Something to slow them down?”

Sakura looked in Sasuke's direction and saw the expression on his face. “Hell no!” she exclaimed.

“What?”

“I know what you're thinking, and you are not using the Mangekyo Sharingan to cast a genjutsu. Not on top of the Rinnegan. You'll be too chakra-drained to fight if you do that.”

Sasuke looked at Gaara, who shook his head slightly. “She's right. Plus you're still recovering from the poison.” He started to grin, and there was a noticeably feral tinge to the smile. “I think I can handle a suitable distraction.”

**************

Even though Sakura knew that Gaara had created the sandstorm it was still intimidating as hell. And if the shouting coming from the bandits was any indication they were pretty well freaked out by it as well. They had used the cover of the storm to get close enough to the cluster of tents to avoid having to waste chakra on teleporting, all except for Sasuke, Hanako, and Ryoichi. As soon as Gaara released the storm they would teleport directly to the tent where Iruka and Temari were being held.

She and the two jounin with her were crouched behind one of the many sand dunes that surrounded the camp. The spot had no doubt been chosen because of the natural defense the dunes provided, but now that was working against the bandits in allowing a group of enemy to get so close. She absently rubbed the crook of her elbow over Sai's seal, hoping and praying that he had found Naruto and the team and was leading them to this location. If not this battle would be over before it barely got started.

“Haruno-san,” one of the jounin called to her. He was the one who had mentioned needing a distraction. He handed her a strange mask and goggles. “Even after Kazekage-sama ends the storm it will be rough going for a while. Wearing these will help.”

She nodded and took the things from his hand, quickly donning them. It was immediately easier to breath, even with all of the sand in the air, and she shot him a grateful glance. Now all they could do was wait for the signal to begin the attack.

It came much sooner than she expected. One minute the wind was howling and the sand swirling, then suddenly it all died away and she heard the distinctive call of the hawks that were unique to the Land of Wind. The three of them were up and over the dune in an eye blink, both jounin flashing through hand seals even as they ran. One of them used a Katon she wasn't familiar with, but it set fire to the five tents in the immediate vicinity, adding to the confusion the sandstorm had already wrought.

But even as they moved a barrage of weaponry came at them, seeming out of nowhere amidst the sand that hadn't yet settled back to the ground. Long years of training with Tsunade-sama kicked in and Sakura was able to evade it all, but he companions were not so lucky. The man on her right got caught in the thigh with a kunai and his steps stumbled. From her left she heard a hiss of pain as a shuriken sliced across her other companion's bicep. She paused long enough to quickly assess the injuries and decided that there was no immediate danger, so they kept moving. She could hear shouts now, and knew that they were about to face an out-numbering force.

She took three more steps, sending a mass of chakra to her legs, then leapt into the air, continuing to evade the weapons that came her way. She felt herself reach the apex of the jump and transferred all of that chakra to her right fist.

“Shannaro!” she shouted as she came back to the ground, striking one punch to the sandy ground. The effect was gratifying; the sand all but liquefied as the ripples spread out from her punch, and five of the enemy sank with surprising speed, only to find themselves trapped in the crushing weight when the sand solidified again. But Sakura didn't see any of that; she kept moving forward, repeating her actions and trapping more of the bandits.

Other parts of the camp were also on fire now, and a wave of water wiped out a few more tents and swept away their occupants. The distinctive sound of puppetry told her that Kankuro was nearby, probably with at least one other puppet master. She was distracted for just a couple of vital seconds, and the mistake was nearly disastrous. By the time she saw the five kunai out of the corner of her eye it was too late to dodge.

Then all she saw was sand surrounding her and darkness as the sun was covered.


	15. Chapter 15

The sudden lack of sound was the first thing that alerted Sakura to the change in her circumstances. That and the fact that she hadn't become a pincushion. Considering the last thing she remembered were five kunai heading her way that was saying something.

“Are you all right, Sakura?”

She blinked rapidly several times, trying to clear her vision. A hand tugged the goggles free of her face and she was able to focus, finally. “Gaara” she breathed, feeling his hold on her tighten. “What happened?”

“We're in the sand sphere,” he explained. “I thought. . .” He took a deep breath. “I saw you in danger, and I just reacted.”

Sakura shifted and grimaced as pain shot from her shoulder and down her arm. She hadn't be hit with any of the kunai, but it didn't seem that Gaara had had the time to be overly careful in protecting her. She used her other hand to heal the shoulder enough so that the pain was just a dull awareness in the back of her mind and turned to face her companion.

“What now?” she asked, wincing slightly as she rolled her injured shoulder to test the range of motion.

“Now we wait in here while I scout the situation outside.” He made the hand seals to initiate the Third Eye, pressing two fingers to his right eyelid, forehead creased in concentration. Sakura could almost see the moment that the connection was made by how Gaara's shoulders relaxed. And she chose that moment to push.

“I love you too, you know.” Gaara blinked twice, slowly, and she smiled. “Why couldn't you just tell me?” she asked.

“Do you really want to have this conversation now?”

“Not really, but I may as well take advantage of the situation.”

Gaara grimaced. “Normally I'd applaud that tactic, but the situation outside is starting to deteriorate,” he said. “We should probably get back out there.”

Sakura nodded, shrugging slightly to work the remaining kinks out of her injured shoulder. “Do you have some sort of plan for how we're going to overcome being outnumbered as badly as we are?” she asked.

“That depends. How good are you with Shadow Clones?”

Sakura felt her jaw drop, but before she could answer the seal in the crook of her elbow tingled and then a voice shouted outside.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!”

Her heart kicked in to overdrive. _Naruto!_ her inner voice gasped out. “They made it!” she exclaimed out loud. She pulled a hand back, prepared to punch her way out of the sand sphere but it was already collapsing around them. She blinked against the harsh sunlight and grabbed the goggles back from Gaara, putting them back on to protect her eyes from the sand. Three of Sai's birds flew past, dropping kunai with explosive tags attached. Both she and Gaara dropped to the ground, feeling it shudder as the explosions went off not far away.

Then they were up and moving, Gaara with a hail of sand bullets proceeding him and Sakura switching to medical mode, falling back to survey the situation with regards to the wounded. She jumped, startled, when Ino landed at her side, having leaped from the back of one of the birds. Without another word the pair of them quickly got to work. Sakura desperately wanted to get to where Iruka was to take care of him, but had to trust Ryoichi and Hanako.

“Baika no Jutsu!” There was an enormous displacement of air nearby and then Chouji towered over them, using one hand to send approximately twenty bandits flying. More explosions could be heard in the distance, as well as the outraged shouting of over a dozen Naruto clones. Through the swirling dust she could see Sasuke slicing his way forward, his sword sparkling with lightning. Then she heard Ino suck in a breath.

“Am I seeing things?” she asked.

Sakura didn't have to ask what she meant. “No, you're not, but we don't have time for that now.” She was healing a gash in the side of one of the Suna jounin, whose fingers were beating a restless tattoo against his leg. When she finished he didn't hesitate but plunged back into the fight with barely a nod of thanks.

“Who else is with you?” she asked Ino during a temporary lull in the fighting.

“Hinata and her sister, Genma-san, Ebisu-sensei, and a few other tokujo whose names I don't know.” Ino jumped behind Sakura, kunai flashing as she buried it in the shoulder of one of the bandits, disabling him. Sakura hadn't even known the man was approaching; Ino's sensory skills were more acute now then they had been during the war, and she was thankful for it. “Pay attention, Sakura-sensei,” she said, grinning.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Can you contact Hinata and have her help with the wounded?” she asked. “I need to get to my trainees; they're with Temari and Iruka-sensei right now.”

Ino nodded, and Sakura stayed just long enough to keep Ino safe while she used a communication jutsu to tell Hinata the plan. As soon as she was back to full awareness Sakura took off running, heading towards where Sasuke had indicated the hostages were being held. She was dodging and evading with all of her skill when she heard a shout that made her heart leap into her throat.

“RAIKIRI!” The flash of blue-white lightning that followed was almost blinding, and Sakura halted as three of the bandits in front of her jerked before all but exploding in a bloody mess that stained the sand around them. She heard a soft thud as feet hit the ground behind her and didn't even bother to turn around. “What the hell are you doing here?!” she shouted. She punched another one of the bandits when he came within range, sending him sprawling. It went against her training to be actively engaging the enemy under the circumstances, but she wasn't going to leave her Hokage unprotected. Or worse, expect him to continue protecting her.

“What do you think I'm doing here?” Kakashi replied, raising his voice to be heard over the sounds of the battle. His hands flashed through seals so fast she couldn't follow, then he crouched down to slap his palm to the ground. The sand between the pair of them and the main fight started to move, and swirl, picking up speed until it was a vortex, sucking bandits in. It grew larger with each passing moment; Sakura was all but hypnotized as she watched it, barely aware of Kakashi grabbing hold of her and leaping away from the whirling menace. She could see an assortment of Naruto clones rescuing other allies in the same fashion. When the vortex finally stopped spinning there were at least three dozen bandits trapped in the sand, struggling to pull themselves free.

“Sabaku Taiso!” That was Gaara, with one of the most powerful jutsus at his command. All of that sand collapsed in on itself, pulling all of the bandits under. Sakura felt a moment's pity for them and the rather horrific manner of their deaths before coming back to herself again, finally turning to face Kakashi.

He didn't speak to her, just bit his thumb to start blood flowing. “Kuchiyose no jutsu!” Three of his ninken appeared in puffs of smoke: Pakkun, Akino, and Bisuke. The three best trackers of the pack. “Find him,” Kakashi tersely commanded. The three hounds took off running, Sakura and Kakashi close behind. She wasn't surprised that he didn't bother with the final bits of battle and the inevitable clean up. She felt the same way; right now Iruka was all that mattered.

She could hear the baying of the ninken not very far away, and shifted direction to follow the sound. It didn't take long before she and Kakashi were erupting into one of the few intact tents at the camp. She hadn't counted on the reception that they received, though. Hanako screamed, and Kakashi pushed her to the ground just in time to avoid being struck by one of Temari's Wind Scythes. In the silence that followed she felt hands pull her to her feet and she tugged off the goggles to see Ryoichi smiling at her, and beyond him Kakashi was dropping to his knees beside Iruka, who was blinking rapidly as he came back to awareness.

**************

They managed to get everyone back to Sunagakure using a combination of Gaara's transport jutsu, Sai's birds, and old-fashioned running. They had a few prisoners, but the bandit leader with the Sharingan was not among them. His body had been found, only slightly wounded but obviously dead, just outside the largest of the tents. All of the confusion of the fight meant there was no way to determine who had actually killed him, although in Sakura's opinion his wounds did not match any jutsu or shinobi weapon she knew of. They'd know more after a proper autopsy, but she felt confident enough to bring up her concerns right away, once everyone concerned (except Iruka) was gathered in the smaller, less formal, council chamber.

“You think he was killed by one of his own,” Gaara said, no surprise in his voice. “A coup, or an attempt to protect the secret of who's feeding them information?”

Naruto laughed, an unusually harsh sound from him. “Not so secret anymore,” he said with a glance at Kakashi. “We identified the traitor in Konoha before our team left.”

Shikamaru started and glanced at Kakashi, who barely nodded. “Do I want to know who it is?” he asked.

Kakashi glared. “Not now.” Then he met Gaara's gaze. “My apologies, Kazekage-sama, but that is an internal matter -”

Gaara made a quick slashing motion with one hand. “Apology not accepted. We're not keeping secrets any more.”

Temari coughed. “The Daimyo -”

“I'll deal with the idiot,” Gaara replied, anger making his voice tight. “I'll deal with him as I should have when this entire mess started.”

Kakashi was quiet for a long time, studying his fellow Kage. “Fair enough,” he finally spoke before nodding to Naruto, who took up the story.

Seki Ryo, a Konoha councilor of Tsunade's generation, had a secretary/assistant named Otake Joushiro. He was a young man who held a grudge against the village for a number of reasons, but mainly on behalf of his cousin Mizuki. After the latter's death in prison Joushiro had made something of a crusade out of making difficulties everywhere he possibly could. It had started small; stupid pranks and petty crimes. But what had caused it to escalate had been a piece of information he had stumbled across in his part-time job in the records office.

“He somehow came across Iruka-sensei's and Kakashi-sensei's marriage certificate,” Naruto explained. “We're still trying to determine how, but that was enough. We figured he probably already had an issue with Iruka-sensei because of his cousin, and that provided him with a weapon, at least in his own mind.”

Sasuke grunted in his corner, and met Gaara's eyes with a smirk. “I told you,” was all he said, and Gaara almost smiled.

Naruto watched the exchange between them with interest, looking to Sakura for some sort of explanation. She just shook her head and mouthed _Later_. Naruto shrugged and continued. “Being the secretary of a councilor gave him access to all sorts of sensitive information, and he used it.” He looked at Gaara. “And we know he was in contact with someone here in Suna, although he wouldn't tell us who.”

Kakashi shifted in his chair. “We left him in Ibiki's company, so he's probably told by now. But either way it's a direct connection between our traitorous little problem and yours, Gaara. And once word gets out that the bandits have been dealt with I wouldn't be surprised if you find some rats starting to desert their sinking ship.”

Gaara glanced at his brother and gave a small nod. Kankuro grinned wolfishly and left the room; his shouted commands could be heard before the door closed. Gaara's mouth quirked up in a wry smile. “He'll have our top three suspects under tight surveillance before the sun sets,” he said. “And now that that's more or less settled I think we should move on to the business of the most interesting of our new guests.” He turned his head and looked directly at Sasuke, who sighed and stood, moving to the center of the gathering.

“When we were surveying the situation before making our assault I sensed four people in that camp that had the same sensory signature common to all Sharingan users,” he said, ignoring the shocked gasp that rippled through everyone. “One of them is currently the guest of Suna's Interrogation Unit.”

**************

The next morning found Gaara sitting in a small, darkened room, studying the prisoner through the one-way glass in the wall. She was fidgeting almost constantly, probably from nerves. It could have been the damned uncomfortable chair, though, as he was learning from personal experience. It took almost every ounce of his self-control to not shift in the seat himself.

The door opened then, providing a welcome distraction. Sakura's head poked around its edge and she smiled when she saw him alone. She came in, shutting the door quietly, and sat in the only other chair. He hid a smile when she immediately frowned and moved her backside slightly.

“Could they have made the chair more uncomfortable?” she asked with a grin.

“Probably not,” he replied, face and voice carefully neutral. “How's Iruka?”

“Not one hundred per cent, but he'll be fine,” Sakura replied. “I think one of his problems right now is an excess of spleen, however.”

Gaara cocked his head to one side. “What?”

Sakura laughed. “Something along the lines of _The Hokage doesn't take part in missions to rescue school teachers, dammit!_ to which the response was _I didn't rescue you as your Hokage! I rescued you as your husband!_. There was more swearing involved though, but it came to an abrupt end when Kakashi decided to kiss Iruka senseless.” She shook her head, but it was a fond gesture. “If past experience is anything to go by Iruka-sensei will feel much, much better now that he's vented the worst of his anger.” She looked toward the glass that gave a view of the other room. “What are you waiting for?”

“I'm waiting on a very specific interrogator. Someone that I hope can get through to her with a minimum of fuss, and even less questionable methods.” He snorted. “If Kankuro had his way she'd already be under the harshest genjutsu our specialists know, being not-so-gently encouraged to spill everything.” He looked at Sakura out of the corner of one eye. “That and this person requested the job.”

The door to the other room opened, causing the girl to jump. Her eyes widened, and Sakura saw that they were an unusual dark green, very different from both hers and Gaara's. If she had thought about it she would have expected the black eyes she associated with the Uchiha clan; the girl definitely had the lustrous blue-black hair of her so-called special interrogator.

Sasuke took the chair opposite the girl and managed not to glare. It wasn't a very friendly expression, but it was probably the best their prisoner was going to get. Gaara flipped a switch on the wall behind him so that they could hear the conversation on the other side of the glass.

“This will be easier, and more pleasant, if you tell me your name.” She just stared at him. “Mine's Sasuke, by the way. Uchiha Sasuke.” The girl's look of surprise at that name was hard to miss. “That name means something to you, doesn't it? Uchiha.” The girl nodded. “Why?”

“It's my name,” she all but whispered. “Uchiha. Uchiha Madara.”

Sasuke flinched at that name, and both Sakura and Gaara sucked in surprised breaths. That name was like the renewal of a nightmare, even knowing that they were dealing with a girl who looked no older than eighteen. She was sharp, though, and caught the change in Sasuke's demeanor. “That name means something to you, doesn't it?” she asked, purposely parroting his words.

“It does, but that's a story for another time.”

“Something bad, though, am I right?” she asked, studying Sasuke's reactions carefully. Whatever she saw in his face must have been answer enough, because she nodded. “I thought so. My grandfather gave me the name. He said when the time was right my name would be his best weapon.” She blinked rapidly as if fighting tears. “My mother hated him for that, so she started calling me Mamori. She said it would counter whatever evil there was in my given name.”

Sasuke almost smiled at that. “I think a good luck charm is much better than a weapon, Mamori-san.”

She blushed when he used her name, seeming pleased at the honorific, but then she grew solemn again. “It's my grandfather that you want to talk to me about, isn't it? Why?” She shook her head quickly. “They told me that he was dead,” she said, her voice rising with anger.

“Does that upset you?” Sasuke's voice was so quiet that Sakura almost missed the question.

Mamori looked surprised at being asked that. “Not really,” she replied, being instinctively honest. “Maybe a bit angry that I didn't get to witness it. Of course, he'd say that the anger was a good thing, because it would -” She clapped a hand over her mouth.

“It would what?”

She shook her head almost violently and tears were clearly visible. “I don't know, not really. He was always laughing, really unpleasantly, and talking about how strong, negative emotions would improve my eyesight. Whatever that means.”

“I can tell you what it means.” And Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. “It means this,” he said before opening his eyes to reveal the Sharingan.

Mamori's jaw dropped open in shock for a split second before she turned away to vomit on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

“Not exactly what you're used to from pretty girls, is it, teme?”

“Stuff it, usuratonkachi!” Sasuke's glare was impressive, even for him.

“Naruto.” Hinata's voice was mild, but the reproof was unmistakable. Naruto sat back in his seat, his grin fading, but not disappearing entirely.

Sakura bit her lip to keep her own smile under control and exchanged a look with Shikamaru. He shook his head in exasperation and rolled his eyes, and she could no longer keep her laughter contained. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in surprise. “Sorry,” she said, a few final giggles escaping. “It's just nice to see that some things haven't changed.”

Naruto laughed at that, and others quickly joined him. It was like breaking the ice, and Sakura suddenly felt like she hadn't been separated from her friends for months. And while that separation had brought with it numerous benefits and no regrets it still it felt wonderful to be surrounded by the old gang. She pushed Sasuke aside and collapsed on the sofa between him and Naruto, taking one of their hands in each of hers.

“Just like old times,” Sasuke muttered, barely loud enough for Sakura and Naruto to hear.

Shikamaru coughed. “If all of the reunion banter is over and done with can we please get down to business?” he asked. “Namely what, exactly, you managed to learn from the prisoner once she was finished throwing up.”

He had learned quite a bit, as it turned out. Young Mamori (and _nobody_ wanted to call her by her given name) had been a surprising source of information. Besides finally giving them a name for the leader of the bandits (Uchiha Izani) she had confirmed that a fairly large number of them had been descendants of Uchiha Takumi and the others who had left Konoha with him. She was herself Takumi's great-granddaughter.

“So why were there only five Sharingan users? Or those with the potential?” Hinata asked.

“Because there was only one woman in the original six,” Sasuke explained. “And Takumi made sure to marry her himself so that his descendants would have the purest Uchiha blood. Besides Mamori and her grandfather the other three that possessed the sensory signature were first cousins of hers.”

“More direct descendants,” Sai put in, his quiet voice thoughtful. Then he glanced at Sasuke. “If her great-grandfather and yours were half-brothers that makes the two of you cousins of some degree, correct?”

Sasuke nodded. “We can work out the tangled family relationship later,” he said with the slightest hint of his regular smirk. “Right now I think it's more important to figure out what we're going to do with her.”

Everyone looked at Naruto, who shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. As the acknowledge heir-apparent of the Rokudaime Hokage it was his responsibility to gather the information that was available and make a recommendation. The final decision would be Kakashi's, of course, but he wouldn't make it without listening to what Naruto had to say.

“Are you absolutely convinced that she took no part in any of her grandfather's activities?” Naruto asked, looking intently at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even hesitate before nodding firmly. “Not only did she not take part but I believe that she was deliberately kept in ignorance of the worst of everything,” he said. “She was supposed to become the old man's ultimate weapon, but not one he wanted unleashed too soon.” He glanced at Sakura. “You listened in on the whole conversation. What do you think?”

“I have to agree with Sasuke,” she said with a glance at Naruto. “Izani may have emotionally abused his granddaughter in hopes of awakening her Sharingan but he didn't involve her in any of his plots. Not because he was unwilling to make use of her, but because he wanted to use her at the right moment.” Sakura's face twisted with disgust. “And it all started with giving her _that_ name.”

Naruto was thoughtful for a long moment before he looked to Shikamaru. “What does Gaara think about this?”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply but a different voice broke in. “No,” it quietly said. All eyes turned to Sasuke, who shook his head. “This is no one else's business,” he went on, voice growing harsher and more vehement with each word. “She's an Uchiha, and she belongs in Konoha.”

Naruto stared at his long-time friend, rival, and former team mate. “Are you willing to take responsibility for her?” he finally asked. When Sasuke looked startled he went on. “That's probably the only way Kakashi-sensei will accept her, you know.”

Sasuke sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but he squeezed her hand, forestalling whatever she was about to say. “I know,” he replied, meeting Naruto's gaze directly. “And yes, I'll take responsibility for her.”

“It'll mean staying in the village,” Naruto went on, wanting to make sure Sasuke fully understood what he was committing himself to. “No more diplomatic message passing and spying. And you'll be in charge of her education, not just teaching her about the Sharingan.” He stopped speaking and a tiny smirk crossed his lips. “Sasuke-sensei.”

That broke the tension that had descended on the room and they all laughed. Even Sasuke.

**************

“So, you're determined on this course.”

“Yes, Rokudaime-sama.”

Kakashi felt his eyebrow raise at that. It was completely unlike Sasuke to grant anyone else the status that he or she deserved. He must feel quite strongly about helping young Uchiha Mamori. He glanced to one side and noticed that Iruka had the same, semi-shocked expression on his face. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers at his chin.

“This won't be easy, you know,” he said, pinning Sasuke with a look. “Not any of it. You're going to virtually be her parent, and as far as teaching her goes. . . Well, you'll have to start with the basics and work from there. I assume you've already assessed her chakra?”

Sasuke nodded. “She's. . .” He paused a moment for thought, trying to put what he had felt into words. “Strong. Powerful. Almost off the charts.”

Kakashi felt his lips twitch behind his mask. “That's why I'm asking if you're really and truly prepared for this. That kind of power, no control, and all the negativity that her grandfather tried to foster in her could be a devastating combination.”

Iruka smacked Kakashi lightly on the back of the head. “Stop trying to scare him,” he hissed before meeting Sasuke's gaze. “You won't be doing this alone, not matter what. You have friends.” He shot Kakashi a quelling glare. “Some of us better teachers than others.”

Sasuke exhaled in a way that, in any one else, would have been a sigh of relief. “I was really hoping you'd say that.”

Kakashi grunted and stood. “Well, now that all of that is settled -”

“Wait, what about the Kazekage?” Sasuke asked. “I know that this can't be considered a strictly internal matter, no matter what I may have said to Naruto. Sunagakure was effected by Izani's actions, and they deserve a say.”

The Hokage shuffled through the scrolls piled on the table for a moment. “It was right here,” he muttered a split second before a particular scroll was thrust in front of his face. It was closed with the Kazekage's seal and held in Iruka's hand, who smiled.

“You're welcome,” he said, taking a step back.

“Gaara made his decision and gave this to me before he left for his meeting with their Daimyo. Suna doesn't regard Mamori as culpable in this any more than we do, and has willingly surrendered her into the custody of Konoha.” He glanced at Iruka, who nodded once. “She'll be leaving with us, tomorrow.” When Sasuke looked surprised he laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. “I know you still have a few things to deal with, but I want her away from here as soon as possible. I expect you to follow after no more than a week. That's an order.”

**************

It was nearly two hours later when Sasuke caught up to Mamori, following her sensory signature throughout the entire village. She must have been wandering aimlessly, doing anything to avoid the censure that she probably expected. There were chakra traces of three Suna ANBU following her the entire time, which made Sasuke smile, a little grimly. The ANBU were more than likely there for her protection as much as to keep an eye on her.

She was on the top level of the curtain wall, staring out at the endless desert around her. He stood behind her silently, doing nothing to mask his chakra, waiting to see if she would sense his presence.

“I know you're there, and I know you're testing me,” she said without turning around. “Do I pass?”

“More or less,” Sasuke replied, moving forward to stand beside her. “I understand you met with Kakashi earlier today, so you know what's happening.”

“If that's the guy with the crazy silver hair then yes, I had a meeting with him.” She was gnawing on her lower lip, a sign of nervousness that belied the bravado in her words and posture. “I'm leaving here tomorrow and being taken to Konoha.” She turned her head to look at him. “Why?”

“You're an Uchiha. You belong in Konoha.”

Mamori snorted. “I'm the granddaughter of a criminal, a descendant of a man who abandoned your Konoha generations ago. How could I possibly belong there?”

“You're an Uchiha.”

“Will you please stop saying that as if it's the only thing that matters?” she angrily retorted.

Sasuke smiled to himself, pleased to finally get a genuine emotional reaction. “It may not be the only thing that matters, but it's important. You'll understand more, and soon. You're going to have to learn. A lot. You have tremendous power, and it can't be left untrained.” He met her eyes. “Think you can handle that?”

She was silent for so long that he thought she missed his question, but then she nodded, firmly. “I want to learn. And train. My grandfather kept me in ignorance, and like a fool I allowed it. No more.” She closed her eyes briefly, and when they opened again they held a determined look. “Teach me.”

Sasuke laughed softly. “I was going to whether you agreed or not,” he said, turning toward the stairs. “First lesson: the guy with the crazy silver hair is the Hokage, the leader of the village of Konohagakure. He's the sixth person to hold that title, so you will address him as Rokudaime-sama or Hokage-sama. If you're feeling extra formal and respectful you can try Rokudaime Hokage-sama.”

Mamori nodded. “And the dark haired one with the . . .” She drew a finger across her nose, indicating a specific scar.

“His name is Umino Iruka, and he's the Rokudaime's chief aide.” He'd save talking about Kakashi and Iruka's personal relationship for another time. “He was also my teacher.” He grinned. “I'd tell you to address him as Umino-san but I know he'd correct that to Iruka-sensei. He'll be your teacher as well, at least for some things.” They were partway down the stairs of the guard tower, and Sasuke could feel the enthusiasm flowing off of the girl in waves; it was a good sign. She peppered him with questions about the people she had met until they were in the street. Her descriptions were short, but spot on.

“Okay, okay, give me a chance to catch up! The one with hair like a pineapple is Nara Shikamaru, an adviser to the Hokage and the principal Konoha ambassador. Until he gives you permission otherwise you will address him as Nara-san. He's engaged to marry Temari-sama, the elder sister of the Kazekage.”

“The Kazekage,” Mamori repeated. “Red hair and tattoo?”

“Yes. He's the leader of this village, Sunagakure, and Konoha's main ally.” He continued listing the names of the people she'd met that she'd also be in contact with when they all returned to Konoha, including “the two with no eyes” (the Hyuga sisters), “the flirty one with barely any clothes on” (Ino), “the chubby guy” (Chouji, with an extra warning to never say fat or chubby in his presence), and “the whiter-than-a-piece-of-paper guy” (Sai).

“What about the last two?” she asked. “The girl with pink hair and the loud blonde?”

“The pink hair is Haruno Sakura, an old friend of mine and a respected medic-nin,” he replied. “If you develop any interest in medicine you'd probably be trained by her, so best get on her good side as soon as possible.” He thought for a moment. “Actually, she has monstrous physical strength because of her chakra control, so you should probably get on her good side no matter what.”

Mamori laughed. “Okay, fair enough. And the blonde?”

“Uzumaki Naruto,” Sasuke said. “He's the most informal person you'll ever meet, so just call him Naruto. But don't let that informality fool you; he's an amazingly powerful and skilled shinobi, and the acknowledged heir to the position of Hokage.” One corner of his mouth twitched. “He's also, unfortunately, my best friend.”

“Unfortunately? Why?”

“Because he's crazy, and loud, and annoying beyond belief.” He heard a sigh from behind him and realized that Mamori had stopped in her tracks. “What's the matter?”

“Sounds like what I'd want in my best friend,” she said, sounding wistful. “I've never had one, so I don't really know.”

Sasuke could well understand that, and sympathize with the wistfulness. “I went a long time without any real friends as well,” he said softly. Now wasn't the time to get into the whole history of him, his brother, and the Uchiha clan, so he kept it simple. “And then for years I pushed people away, because I thought I didn't need friends. But Naruto. . .” His lips curled upward. “Naruto never gave up on me, no matter how many times I shoved him away.”

“Then that's definitely what I want in a best friend,” Mamori put in, smiling brightly. That smile changed her entire aspect, and Sasuke was struck for the first time by the thought of how beautiful she was.

And that meant trouble.

**************

With everything else in limbo Sakura made a point of scrupulously tending to her duties at the hospital. She kept remembering the looks on the faces of some of the councilors when she and Gaara had embraced before going off to rescue Temari, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the came back around. Kankuro's investigation into the three opposition ringleaders was still ongoing; things had to proceed slowly or they risked spooking the men and getting nothing out of the process. But she still felt tense and on edge every time she saw Gankona, Minoru, or Takashi as she moved about the village.

Naruto probably picked up on some of that, because he kept offering to accompany her on all of her medical rounds. A part of her desperately wanted to say yes; with Gaara gone and Kakashi returned to Konoha he was probably the best protection she could get, but she had faith in Kankuro. Once the investigation was done and the hammer dropped on the three likely traitors everything would go back to business as usual.

At least that was what she kept telling herself.

“You have to face up to it sooner or later,” Temari said one night as the pair of them had dinner in her rooms. After having the secret of their relationship outed the way it was Sakura had told the other woman the entire story; the growing attraction between her and Gaara, the admissions of desire, and finally the mutual – if slightly off-beat – confessions of love. “He's the Kazekage, Sakura. His marriage would be a matter of state; the council will have their say, whether you like it or not.”

Sakura laughed but there was no humor in it. “No one's said a damned thing about marriage!” she gasped out.

Temari's gaze was measuring. “Would you say no if he did?”

“I. . . I don't know.” She shook her head. “How can I even begin to guess about that?”

“Who else _could_ guess about that, Sakura? We're talking about your feelings, after all.”

That gave Sakura pause, and forced her to think about what, exactly, her feelings were. She knew she loved Gaara, in a completely different way from her adolescent emotions toward Sasuke. She could probably spend hours thinking of all of the reasons why she loved him, but it all boiled down to a very simple answer. He was caring and compassionate, with a strong sense of loyalty. The teleportation jutsu he had developed wouldn't have worked without the strength of his emotional bonds. Which was certainly the strongest argument in favor of his feelings for her. And that, more than anything, made her decision.

“I wouldn't say no.”

Temari smiled. “Good. Then you'll have no trouble standing up to the council. And you certainly can't do any worse than Shikamaru did!”

Sakura genuinely laughed at that; Shikamaru passing out from nerves when he had to ask the Suna council's permission to marry Temari was the stuff of legend among their friends. And with that most important discussion done and over with they settled down to a pleasant meal.

Their after dinner teas were abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Temari quickly glanced at Sakura, noting the nervous way the younger woman bit at her bottom lip. She quickly rose to her feet and opened the door part-way, making sure that whoever was outside in the corridor couldn't see Sakura.

After a hurried, whispered conversation Temari came back to the table with a small scroll, which she handed to her companion. With shaking hands Sakura broke the seal and unrolled it. “It's a summons,” she said, voice barely above a whisper. “To appear before the council in two days time.”


	17. Chapter 17

After a sleepless night and a long day at the hospital Sakura was having trouble focusing on the words of the report in front of her, but she knew how important it was to wade through all of the medical jargon and long, drawn out explanations. She had to take what she was reading and distill it down, getting it into terms that would easily be understood by non-medical personnel, and she had to do that before she had a meeting with Naruto and Shikamaru the next day. Because the bottom line of what was in that report was surprisingly important.

The report confirmed what she had already suspected. Uchiha Izani had not been killed in the battle against the shinobi of Suna and Konoha. Her suspicions had been founded on the wounds he had suffered not being consistent with the damage done by ninja weapons or common battle jutsu. That had turned out to be the case: the weapon that delivered the death blow had been a long, thin, almost needle-like blade. But what was really telling was that the time of death estimate had him already dead before the battle had even begun. Anywhere from twenty-four to thirty-six hours before.

Which added a whole new wrinkle to the entire situation. Especially the timing. They had all speculated that Izani had been killed to protect the bandits' source of information inside Sungakure. But how could it have been generally known that there was any danger? The Konoha traitor had been uncovered and arrested the day after Shikamaru and Sai had left; the same day that Naruto and the ten man team had departed. And no one besides Kakashi and Naruto had even known of the arrest before the story came out after the fight.

If the time-of-death window was correct, and Sakura saw no reason to doubt it, then Uchiha Izani had been killed the day that Sai and Shikamaru had arrived in Suna. Which, given the three day travel time between the two villages, meant he was dead only a day and a half to two days after the arrest was made. Not enough time for whoever had killed him to have been warned that matters were about to come to a head. Unless. . .

A messenger bird could have made the journey in that amount of time. Especially one of the prized Konoha hawks. Which meant there was another traitor in the Leaf.

Sakura shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was jumping to an unwarranted conclusion, and she knew it. It was just as likely that Izani's murder had been personally motivated, with no connection to his other activities. She gave an almost involuntary snort. “And if you believe that I've got a bridge in Wave Country to sell you.”

“I've seen that bridge, so no thanks.”

“Weren't you supposed to be leaving today?” Sakura asked without looking up from the autopsy report. “You'll get back to Konoha late, violating a direct order from the Hokage.”

Sasuke shrugged and sat down opposite her. “He's been late more times than anyone could possibly count, so I hardly think it matters. That and I sent a message telling him I'd be late, on account of wanting to support my friend against the Suna council.”

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. This supportive attitude was so unlike the Sasuke she thought she had known. Well, maybe not so much the fact that he wanted to be supportive as he was actually expressing that out loud. _That_ was new. She looked up and caught the smug little smile on his face, evidence that he was well aware of what she had been thinking.

The smugness was definitely not new.

Sasuke waited a beat before he reached out and laid a hand on the report that was open on her desk. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked, flipping through a couple of pages, brow furrowed over assorted diagrams and scientific language.

Sakura flipped back a couple of pages and turned the papers around so Sasuke could more easily read. “That's the important page,” she said. “I'll leave it to you to figure out why.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he read over what she had put in front of him.

**************

“All right, let me make sure I'm understanding all of this.”

Sakura suppressed the urge to sigh in exasperation. Unlike in years past Naruto's insistence on going over every detail again was not a result of his (rather famous) inability to get any new idea through his thick skull. Now it was all part and parcel of his need to make sure facts were well ordered and clearly laid out. This refusal of his to go before the Rokudaime with anything short of a perfect understanding of the subject at hand was normally greeted as a sign of his growing maturity. And on any other occasion Sakura would have viewed it that way as well, but right now she wanted to grab his head and ensure it made painful contact with the tabletop. Repeatedly.

But instead she swallowed her instinctive sigh and listened as he recited back all of the pertinent facts of Uchiha Izani's autopsy, nodding briefly whenever he paused to indicate that he was definitely on the right track. Much like Sakura had done when she laid things out for him and Shikamaru Naruto kept to the facts, without injecting any sort of speculation into it. That didn't mean his thoughts weren't plain as day on his face, because they were.

When he was finished, though, he leaned back in his chair and sat for a long moment, hands clasped and tucked beneath his chin, an unconscious mimicking of one of Kakashi's common postures. The moment lengthened, and tensed, and Sakura was on the verge of clearing her throat for no other reason than a desire to break the silence when Naruto's gaze came back to the two people with him. Specifically he stared at Shikamaru. “Thoughts?” he asked.

Shikamaru managed not to snort, but judging by the expression on his face it was a close thing. “I have no trouble believing that coincidences happen,” he began. “But the idea that someone would choose that precise moment to exact some personal revenge against that man?” Now he did snort. “Too much of a coincidence, even for me.”

“So is there a second traitor in Konoha who somehow got word of Otake's arrest to his collaborators or was it connected to what's been going on here in Sunagakure?”

“Not much has been going on here, to be honest,” Sakura put in. “Oh, everybody has their suspicions, but nobody has any proof. Certainly not enough proof to have anyone arrested and thrown to the interrogators.”

Naruto nodded. “But there are three people, specifically, that are suspected, right? Gaara mentioned something about it in a conversation with Kakashi-sensei and then again just before he left to meet with the Daimyo.”

Sakura sighed then, pushing a hand through her hair. She would have much preferred for all this information to have come from Gaara, or Kankuro, but that wasn't an option at the moment. So she did her best to lay out the situation as she knew it: a new, young, and easily manipulated Daimyo, a faction within the council opposed to Gaara's efforts to reform and modernize, the strange and disruptive events that had been occurring for months, and finally Temari's kidnapping being the catalyst of a belief that everything was connected. “It was a pretty short leap from there to thinking someone on this end was feeding information to the bandits,” she concluded. “Especially with the attack on Sasuke being added to the equation.”

“So we have three possible explanations for Izani's murder,” Shikamaru stated when Sakura had finished. “One, personal vengence, which I'm pretty sure none of us believes is what happened.” Sakura nodded and Naruto snorted. “Right, so two more likely possibilities; a second traitor in Konoha or a connection to the traitor here in Suna.”

“Anyone want to start taking bets?” Naruto asked with a harsh laugh He caught Sakura's eye. “Put all of this in writing; the summary of the autopsy, the inconsistencies between that and what we already know, plus our speculations and the reasoning behind them. I need it in one hour if we want to get word of this to Konoha today.”

Sakura wanted to protest the timeline, but knew there would be no point. If they got this information into the Hokage's hands that day there was a chance they'd get a response back before the next council meeting. That the main subject of that meeting was likely to be her relationship with Gaara was a fact she was happy to temporarily push to the back of her mind.

Shikamaru seemed to agree with her on that point. “Do you want this information given to the Suna council?” he asked, eyes intent on Naruto. “Considering Kankuro hasn't pinpointed their traitor yet that'll be like putting the cat amongst the pigeons.” He didn't need to add that without Gaara present it was also likely to get extremely ugly, extremely fast.

But Naruto just grinned, a hint of Kurama's demon nature in his expression. “That's what I'm counting on.”

Sakura pressed her hands to her face and bit back a pained groan.

**************

The sun rose blood-red the next morning, and Sakura tried very hard not to see that as some sort of omen. It was difficult, though, especially after two sleepless nights. Her concentration was not what it should have been and her emotions were bubbling much closer to the surface than normal. It was the worst time to be skating so close to a breakdown, she knew, but it was unavoidable.

What made it worse was the reason why she needed all of her faculties was also the reason she had so much trouble sleeping.

When she staggered out of her bedroom in response to the smell of coffee she was surprised to find Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Temari all there. It pleased her, but also made her even more nervous. Temari's smile showed that she, at least, had some understanding of what Sakura was feeling, and her first words confirmed that impression.

“I received a message last night,” she said without preamble as Sakura poured herself a cup of coffee. “Gaara and Kankuro should be home today. Probably not in time for this meeting, but in plenty of time to put a stop to more.”

Sakura nodded and sipped her coffee, managing to not moan as the warm liquid seeped throughout her body and made her feel more human. She made her way to the sofa and all but fell on it, careful not to spill a drop of liquid. When she felt better able to function she met Temari's gaze. “I'm sure Shikamaru told you about the autopsy and how we're planning to make use of the results,' she said.

Temari nodded. “He did, and I have to say it's downright devious.” She glanced at Naruto. “I'm surprised you thought of it,” she said, laughing when Naruto glared.

“I'm learning,” he replied with a toss of his head. Temari laughed harder at his huff.

“Yes, you are,” she said when she sobered. Her gazed traveled down and then back up to Naruto's face, and she gave an approving nod. “You'll do.”

Naruto flushed at the words, which in Temari's off-hand way counted as the highest compliment.

“So how are we going to approach this?” Sasuke asked, cutting into the quiet that had descended. “We know that the council wants to grill Sakura about her relationship with the Kazekage, so dropping the news of Uchiha Izani's autopsy into the mix might not be met with pleasure.”

“It's not supposed to be,” Naruto said, looking grim. “We don't want anybody to be pleased with the news, least of all whoever the traitor is.”

“But Sasuke has a point,” Shikamaru spoke for the first time. “Crashing this particular boulder through the ice could backfire on us; the council might think we're fabricating some of it in an effort to pull attention away from what they consider the real issue to be.”

Temari shook her head as Sakura spoke. “I. . . Well, I sort of planned for that possibility.” She felt her face flushing. “I had a feeling that there'd be some suspicion, so I made sure that only Suna medical personnel were involved in the autopsy itself. I just read the report after the fact. Anyone who wants to accuse us of fabricating evidence will look damned foolish if they try.”

“Oh, they'll try, but I'll be there to back you up, whatever happens,” Temari added. “They might want to argue with me, but no one actually will.” She glanced around at the four Konoha friends. “But are you guys sure you want to do this today? When Gaara gets back -” Naruto laughed out loud and exchanged a telling look with Shikamaru. That was enough for Temari, who shook her head in exasperation and whacked Shikamaru's shoulder. “You ass,” she fondly said. “You didn't just get a message to the Hokage about the autopsy, did you?”

Naruto continued to laugh, and a brief smile even crossed Sasuke's face. “Of course we didn't!” Shikamaru indignantly replied. “Just who do you think you're dealing with, woman?”

Temari kissed him to shut him up. “And Gaara's reply was what?”

“Pretty much what you'd expect,” Naruto responded. He plucked a scroll out of the pile on the kitchen table. “Including written acknowledgment that he accepts the autopsy results as accurate and -” He unrolled the scroll partway. “He expects this '. . . whole unfortunate situation to be speedily brought to a conclusion.'” The scroll snapped shut. “He doesn't specify what kind of conclusion, but he also wrote 'I accept that there will be difficult and uncomfortable consequences for some of us as a result.'. Almost sounds like a warning, doesn't it?” he asked before handing the scroll to Temari.

Temari nodded as she accepted it, relieved to see that it was addressed to the council as a whole instead of to one specific person. “So,” she said as she stood and glanced at all of her companions. “Shall we go and get this over with?”

No one noticed Sakura's expression turn slightly green as they went through the doors in to the formal council chamber. The room was an absolute mess; a fine layer of marble dust covered everything due to the ongoing work on Gaara's statue and the sculptor's tools were scattered about. But none of the smaller meeting rooms would have had the same intimidation effect. Sakura had to smile a bit, at least on the inside. Even though she knew what was intended it still had an effect on her. But she was a shinobi of Konoha, the student of one of the legendary Sannin, and a skilled and honored medic in her own right. There was no reason to be intimidated.

Sasuke, who was walking just behind her, noticed her shoulders straighten and her chin lift. He stepped up beside her and gave a tiny, approving nod. “Good girl,” he whispered for her ears only.

Sakura smiled at him in response before they separated, she to take her customary seat at the table and Sasuke to stand with Shikamaru behind the chair that had been provided for Naruto. The pair of them looked like bodyguards of a sort, and she suddenly found herself painfully aware of how much Naruto had changed since being named Kakashi's successor. He had always been a strong, vibrant presence in her life, but now it was overlaid by a calm maturity that radiated from him like rays from the sun. In this moment, and in this setting, he would speak for the Hokage, and all of Konoha, and she felt tears gather in her eyes at the realization of just how worthy he was of all that trust. But then he glanced her way and winked, making her grin. Okay, so some things hadn't changed.

Then someone loudly cleared his throat, and Sakura quickly pulled her attention back to where she was, and the situation she was in. She looked up from the surface of the table and met Baki's eyes; he gave her an encouraging smile before directing his attention to the chairman of the council, who was calling the meeting to order. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gankona and his cronies, all looking smugly satisfied. And that made her final decision; no way was she giving in to those bastards without a fight. She opened her mouth to speak and just as quickly shut it when Temari stood to address the gathering.

“With all due respect, Chairman, I believe that the original purpose of this meeting should be held in abeyance while we deal with a piece of new business that has arisen in the last day.” She walked around the table and placed the scroll from Gaara in front of the chairman, who took a few moments to read it. By the time he was finished his eyebrows were nearly merged with his hairline and most of the rest of the councilors were muttering to each other.

The chairman held up a hand for silence then looked directly at Naruto. “Uzumaki-san, is this also the Hokage's will?” he asked, gesturing with the scroll in his hand.

Naruto never got a chance to reply because Gankona stood at that moment. “It hardly matters what Konoha's Hokage thinks,” he all but growled as he dismissively waved a hand. “Whatever this 'new business' is can hardly be more important than the original reason this meeting was called, as I'm sure the majority will agree.”

Sakura bit back the urge to shout at the man; it would certainly be counter-productive to their efforts to oust the traitor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Temari glare, but the older woman kept silent as well. And when she looked toward Naruto he was smiling, and a moment later she knew exactly why.

“The new business is vastly more important than any discussion about my love life.”

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Gaara's voice. He had made it in time.


	18. Chapter 18

Gankona's expression had paled at Gaara's appearance, but he didn't back down. “With all due respect, Kazekage-sama, you 'love life' is of supreme importance to this village and its people. I fail to see what should take precedence over that.”

“Treason takes precedence,” Kankuro spoke for the first time, face set in a grim smile. “Surely even you would agree with that, Gankona-san?”

Although he didn't otherwise react Sakura could see a faint flush creep across the older man's face. She lowered her head so that no one would see her smile. That flush may have been a small sign, but it counted as a victory. When she looked up she saw that Sasuke had all of his attention focused on Gankona, and his Sharingan activated. Its ability to track patterns and fluctuations in a person's chakra made it a fairly effective lie detector, something that she sincerely hoped Gankona didn't know.

“Treason?” Gankona finally huffed out, managing a half-laugh, half-scoff as he spoke. “Surely you aren't serious?”

Gaara sat down in the empty chair beside Sakura. “I assure you we are more than serious,” he said. He slid a file folder across the table to her; it took a moment for her to realize it was the autopsy report. “Haruno-san, if you would, please?”

Sakura shook her head to clear the fog that had descended and laid her hand on the folder. She stood so she could be clearly seen and heard by everyone gathered around the table before launching into a summary of the autopsy on Uchiha Izani. She very carefully kept to a bare and stark recitation of the facts, although it was a bit of a stretch to keep her own feelings from coloring her words. When she got to the part about the time of death she saw Baki exchange glances with a couple of other councilors that she knew were also still active jounin, and she knew what they were thinking. Once they had the whole story it wouldn't take them long to connect the dots.

She resumed her seat when she was done, but not before she caught movement in the shadows around the Sandaime Kazekage's statue. She saw a flash of white, and recognized the standard Suna ANBU uniform. She quickly glanced at Kankuro, who flashed her a grin, and she knew. The shinobi that had been assigned to investigate, and keep watch on, the three possible traitors were present in the council chamber. This might get even uglier than what Shikamaru had predicted.

The clearing of a throat brought her mind back to where they were, and she looked up to see Minoru, Gankona's favorite lackey, standing to speak. “I'm sure we're all surprised at this news, but I, for one, see no hint of treason in any of this.”

Gaara didn't speak, just kept his unwavering attention on Minoru's face. The other man turned red and returned to his seat, trying to cover his flustered reaction. Then Gaara turned to Naruto, who seemed to have been waiting for his cue. He stayed in his seat, but there was no doubting the attention he commanded as he told of the arrest of the traitor Otake Joushiro, with special emphasis placed on the timing of events. Then he turned to look behind him and nodded at Shikamaru, who took up where he left off.

Shikamaru stepped out from behind Naruto's chair and pointedly dropped a substantial scroll on the table with a loud thud. All eyes jumped to it, the Hokage's seal clearly visible on the parchment. “We received this in response to the report we sent regarding the autopsy,” he began, shooting a quick look at Gaara, who responded with a small nod. “Otake Joushiro broke under interrogation, and one of the things he revealed was that he was acting alone. There is no second traitor in Konoha. But. . .” He paused; he had everyone's attention at that moment. “He also told our interrogation specialist that someone in Uchiha Izani's close circle of compatriots had promised to facilitate contact between him and a faction here in Sunagakure.”

The chamber exploded with sound as surprised gasps, outraged denials, and a few sounds of agreement were heard. Sakura, who had been watching Sasuke while Naruto and Shikamaru spoke, saw the sudden tension in his shoulders and the narrowing of his eyes. The tomoe in his Sharingan spun almost lazily, and she wondered what he was seeing in Gankona's chakra. She certainly had her suspicions.

But then his gaze slid away from Gankona and began to track around the room, pausing briefly on each person present. Some, like Baki and the chairman, he barely touched with his eyes before moving on. He gave Minoru a few extra moments of study, but apparently saw nothing there. And it wasn't until he looked at Takashi, the youngest of Gankona's followers, that something in his demeanor changed.

It was slight, but Sakura had known Sasuke too well, for too long, to miss the signs. The sudden tension in his back and shoulders, the white lines that appeared above his mouth when he tightened his lips, and the slight widening of his eyes all spoke of a sudden, and intense, interest in someone. And as she watched he shook his head slightly, just enough to make his hair flop in front of his left eye, before closing it and activating the Rinnegan. That was enough to make her take a good, long, look at Takashi herself.

He was abnormally pale, and sweat was visible on his upper lip and along his hairline, even from across the room. The fingers of one hand were beating a nervous tattoo on the tabletop while the other hand was clenched in a fist so tight his knuckles were turning white. Sakura grinned to herself; you didn't need the Sharingan to know that something about the man was off. And when she glanced at Naruto she saw that his attention was riveted in the same way. Only Shikamaru, who was still explaining what the Konoha interrogators had discovered, seemed oblivious.

Then Sasuke moved away from where he had been standing behind Naruto's chair and made his way around the table to Kankuro. When he leaned forward to speak to the Suna security chief a muscle in Takashi's jaw started to jump and twitch. And Gaara watched the whole thing unfold, face an inscrutable mask. When Kankuro rose from his chair Takashi pressed his hands flat on the table and half-stood as well.

The two ANBU in the shadows of the statues suddenly materialized on either side of Takashi's chair, a hand on each shoulder keeping him in his seat. What little blood there was left completely drained from his face. Shikamaru stopped speaking, and bit by bit everyone's attention turned to Takashi. He was shaking by the time everyone's eyes were on him.

“Takashi-san, do you have anything to say?” Gaara asked. He spoke quietly but the words almost echoed in the silence that had descended. When the councilor stubbornly shook his head Gaara sighed and gestured to the ANBU. “Take him away.”

The councilor hadn't reacted In any way to that point, but as soon as one of the ANBU took hold of his arm his face flushed and he jerked free, slamming a hand down on the table. “This isn't finished!” he exclaimed. “What I've done is just the beginning. You can't win, Kazekage-sama!” He all but spat the title before Kankuro quickly ran through a series of hand signs and cast a silencing jutsu on the older man. And he was at last escorted from the room, but not without something of a struggle.

Gaara had sat through the entire thing, utterly impassive. His only visible reaction to any of it was a brief nod to his brother as Kankuro followed Takashi and the ANBU from the room. Sakura was on the verge of asking him what was going through his head when there was a clearing of someone's throat and she looked up and right into Gankona's impossibly smug face.

“Well, now that all of that is out of the way perhaps we can finally get down to the reason this meeting was called,” he said, tone disgustingly self-satisfied.

Is it?” Gaara's voice was mild, but his gaze hard as nails. “Is it _all_ out of the way, Gankona-san? Or just the parts that don't involve you?”

The older man's face paled. “M. . . Me, Kazekage-sama? You think I'm somehow involved in all of this?”

Temari laughed. It was not a pleasant sound. “Maybe not conspiring with bandits, Gankona-san, but other varieties of treason? Oh, yes. In that you were definitely involved.”

Gankona looked like he was about to vomit all over the table, Sakura noted with a degree of satisfaction. It was a small degree of revenge for every ounce of discomfort he had caused her since her arrival in Suna.

“You may not have been aware of this, since I left in rather a hurry,” Gaara said, keeping his eyes on Gankona the entire time, not even reacting when Kankuro returned to the room. “But I was away meeting with the Daimyo for the last couple of days.” Gankona's hands clenched into fists on the tabletop, a fact that Gaara did not miss. “And as you are probably aware our Daimyo is young, and rather too easily persuaded. Manipulated, even. But luckily he has now been persuaded to see things my way.”

Kankuro cleared his throat and took up the thread from there. “We have his testimony, and the testimony of several of his advisors and attendants that you, Gankona-san, were the primary source of certain pieces of. . . advice. Namely that it was you who convinced him to issue a particular set of orders when the problem with the bandits first started. Orders like not notifying Konoha of what the Land of Wind's response to the issue was. Orders like pulling back on border patrols along the Land of Rivers. Orders that came dangerously close to nullifying our long-standing treaty with the Land of Fire.”

“And while an argument can be made that such actions do not constitute treason,” Gaara put in, “they do skirt rather too close to the edge. And when I fully explained to the Daimyo what the potential consequences of all that advice were he agreed with me that it would be in the best interest of Sunagakure, and the Land of Wind, if you were to be removed from your position as a member of this council.”

There was an expectant silence as all eyes turned to Gankona, who's previously pale complexion had been replaced by a flush of anger. His in-drawn breath was clearly audible and he opened his mouth, but his protest was cut off when Gaara slammed a fist on the table. “Don't bother,” he said, as close to shouting as Sakura had ever heard. “You should count yourself lucky that all you are suffering is a small amount of embarrassment and a corresponding loss of status due to your removal from the council. I, and a number of the Daimyo's advisors, argued in favor of exile. You are fortunate that he is young enough to still lack a cynical heart.”

Gankona exhaled in an almost-sigh as the flush faded from his face. He pressed his hands on the surface of the table, but not before everyone in the room saw them trembling. When he got to his feet he paused, head bent and hanging, as if to collect himself so no one could see his turmoil. When he lifted his head his face was it's normal, sneering mask, but the fear in his eyes was all too readable. “Then, with your permission, I shall take my leave, Kazekage-sama.”

Gaara simply nodded and turned away from the older man, dismissing him with barely a look. Gankona's shoulders stiffened at the slight, but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. The entire room stayed silent as he made his way to the door, and it wasn't until the soft shush of its closing was heard that anyone dared to even breath.

“It's not over, you know,” Kankuro said, staring at the closed door. “He'll find another way, another patsy, and continue trying to undermine you.”

“I know,” Gaara replied, eyes hard. “But I only agreed that he wouldn't be exiled. I never said he wouldn't be monitored every hour of every day.” He met his brother's eyes for a long moment; the two of them may have been the only people in the cavernous room.

But then Naruto cleared his throat and the unsettled atmosphere smoothed out. Gaara let out a long breath and relaxed back in his chair. His gaze fell on Minoru, the third council member who had been under suspicion. The man's expression was one of complete shock, and when he realized the Kazekage was staring at him he jerked in surprise as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“I didn't know!” he almost cried out. “I didn't know that Takashi-san was conspiring with the bandits!”

“But you did know that Gankona was playing his little political games,” Temari said. “And you had to know what the end result of all of that would be.”

Minoru had the grace to look abashed. “I. . . I did, but I convinced myself that it was a worst-case scenario. That nothing bad would come of it. I thought. . .” He gave his head a shake. “I didn't think. I didn't want to think. I wanted to be led around. I wanted someone else to make decisions and take the responsibility for them.” He rose to his feet and bowed low, his hair swinging forward to brush on the tabletop. “Kazekage-sama, please accept my resignation from the council and my humblest apologies.”

“No.”

Minoru snapped upright so fast that Sakura was certain she heard his spine crack. She glanced at Gaara out of the corner of her eye and sighed in relief when she saw that he was smiling.

“I'll accept your apologies, Minoru-san, but I am not accepting your resignation. You just proved to me that you are capable of recognizing your mistakes and learning from them.” The Kazekage's smile widened. “If you can keep on like that then you'll be an asset to this council, and to me. So I'm afraid you're stuck with us.”

Sakura raised a hand to her face to cover her smile. It never ceased to amaze her that the isolated, murderous twelve year old boy she had first met had grown into this man: powerful, intelligent, and compassionate, a skilled politician and a caring leader. A man worthy of any woman's love. A man that had hers.

A man the people of Sunagakure would want married to one of their own.

And that, she finally, fully realized, was where the problem began and ended. She remembered all of the hoops that Shikamaru had been forced through in order to be accepted as Temari's intended husband. Surely who the Kazekage married was even more of a question of state! And for all that she had been welcomed, and accepted, in Suna she was still, in their eyes, an outsider. It wasn't out of the question for any Hidden Village's Kage to marry outside their own village, but it would surely be more worthwhile for that marriage to bring appropriate status and connections. Not a simple kunoichi with no powerful clan, no special family history or kekkei genkai to recommend her.

In short, not a kunoichi like her.

“Sakura, are you all right?” Gaara asked, his soft voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She quickly blinked away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes and shook her head. “Not really,” she replied. “You know why they called this meeting, right?” she asked as she turned her head to meet his eyes.

“I do.”

She gave a brief nod and reached out with one hand, briefly cupping his cheek. “Then you'll understand what I'm about to do.” She rose to her feet and cleared her throat, cringing as every eye in the room landed on her.

“Sakura -”

She held up one hand, silencing Gaara's barely-begun protest. “Honored councilors,” she began, trying to inject formality into her voice. “I wish to be relieved from my duties as outlined in the mission requirements exchanged between Suna and Konoha.” She glanced at Naruto, who's eyes widened at the look of desperation on her face. “I'm sure that Uzumaki-san, on behalf of the Rokudaime Hokage, will allow me to be released from my responsibilities, so I only need your assent so I can return -”

“No!” A hand grabbed hold of her elbow and she was pulled around, face to face with Gaara. “Goddammit, NO!” he exclaimed. “I know what you're thinking, and what you're trying to do, and I won't let you!”

Sakura laid a hand over his where it was clasped around her arm. “Yes,” she calmly replied. “It's what needs to be, and you know it as well as I. I've. . .” She swallowed hard. “I've come to care a great deal for this village and its people since I came here, and I'll not do anything that isn't in their best interests.”

“And what about caring for me?” Gaara's voice sounded choked. “Doesn't that matter?”

“It matters,” Sakura whispered in reply. “But set against what your village and your people need, and deserve, from you. . . Well, when you put it in those terms it becomes rather meaningless.”

“I'll resign. They can't claim I'm not doing my duty if I'm no longer Kazekage.”

“Gaara!” Temari yelped in the sudden silence that descended.

Sakura gave a wry laugh. “No, you won't. If you did that then you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with in the first place.” She stepped closer to him and cradled his face in both her hands. “And I do love you, but we both know this is how it has to be.” And her hands slowly slid away from his face as she walked away, moving to stand in front of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, all of whom looked stunned.

“Take me home. Please.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura had always hated the rainy season, but on this day in particular she loathed it. It hadn't been raining when she left the hospital, but before she had made it one quarter of the way to the Administration Center the skies had opened up and she was thoroughly soaked by the time of her arrival. An arrival that had included her bursting through the door at top speed and shaking her head like a wet dog, drawing annoyed protests from the few civilians waiting in the lobby of the building for the shower to stop. She barely noticed the stares being directed at her, though. She was too busy trying to prevent her mind from dwelling on images of dazzling sunlight and vast expanses of sand.

She gave her head a determined shake and chuckled quietly to herself. It was bad enough that barely a night had passed in the last month that she didn't dream of him. Now she could add fantasizing about the desert that surrounded his home as well. _Really_ , she sternly told herself, _you are moving past ridiculous and into the realm of pathetic_.

And that assessment was undoubtedly true. She had made her choice and hadn't looked back. There was no need to, really. She had more than a few regrets, that was true, but she had done what she thought was best for the people and the village that she had learned to care for. Her life as a medic-nin, and the mission to Suna, had never been about doing what was best for herself.

That didn't mean that she wasn't missing. . . things.

But there was no time to dwell on any of that. The Hokage had requested her presence. Well, more like he had ordered it. And when Kakashi went so far as to order one of his former students to do something there was little doubt that it was important. Beyond that, though, she didn't have a clue.

Iruka was coming out of the office as she arrived, but he did little more than smile and pat her arm before continuing on his way, intent on whatever task he had. That puzzled her, because normally he would have at least spoken to her, no matter how busy. A little kernel of worry started to take shape in her chest; if Iruka was going to such lengths to give them privacy. . . She stared off in the direction her former teacher had gone, deep in thought.

“Sakura, please come in and close the door.”

She jumped slightly at the sound of the Hokage's voice, but obeyed with alacrity. When the door was closed Kakashi waved her into a chair and pulled three scrolls from a drawer in his desk. “Thank you for coming in quickly,” he said with a smile.

Sakura bit back her instinctive reply of _Like I had a choice?_ and confined herself to a nod. A part of her started to wonder about that sudden surge of anger, which was uncharacteristic for her.

“It's not like you to get angry like that.”

Her head jerked up to meet Kakashi's amused eyes. “You -” she began before all but biting her tongue to stop the flow of words. “Why am I here, Hokage-sama?” she asked instead, careful to keep her voice and attitude as formal as possible.

For a moment Kakashi looked like he wanted to say something, then he simply handed one of the scrolls over to her. She all but flinched at the seal of the Godaime Kazekage that was stamped on it. “What -” She cleared her throat. “What is this about?” she asked, feeling a flush start to rise to her face.

“It's your copy of the official notice of suspension of your mission, all in proper form, signed and sealed.” He held up one of the other scrolls he had removed from the drawer. “This is the copy to be filed in our mission archives.”

Sakura cracked the seal and quickly read over the contents. “Without prejudice,” she mused half-silently to herself before looking up and meeting the Hokage's eyes. “What does that mean?”

“It means that as far as Suna is concerned it is still an open mission that you, or another medic-nin, can return to and complete,” Kakashi explained. “It also means that you will get paid for the months that you were there and it won't be recorded as an incomplete mission in your personnel file.”

She stiffened when Kakashi mentioned the possibility of a return; there was no way that was going to happen. “I'll provide you with a list of qualified personnel if you want to send someone to finish the mission,” she said through stiff lips.

“Sakura -”

She shook her head. “I won't go back, Kakashi-sensei,” she whispered, falling back to the old manner of address as she collapsed against the back of the chair. “Please don't ask it of me.” She was ashamed that she had to blink back tears.

Kakashi smiled slightly. “I won't. If you recall I wasn't so certain about sending you in the first place.” He stood up and moved around the desk, taking the chair beside hers. “But I also want you to remember that life doesn't always give us a choice when it comes to who we care about.”

“You mean fall in love with.”

“Yes, I suppose I do.” There was a pause as he looked out the window, across the wet rooftops of Konoha. “You were faced with a difficult situation because of who you fell in love with. Now maybe you shouldn't have made a decision so abruptly, but you believed it to be the right one.”

“I still believe it,” Sakura replied with a sniff.

Kakashi smiled and took one of her hands. “I know you do, but that doesn't mean it actually _was_.” He rose to his feet, picking up the final scroll from the desk and putting it in her hands. “Just something to consider.”

**************

At home that evening Sakura set the scroll down on the kotatsu before heading to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She knew she was making excuses to put off reading it, and she knew it was because of who it was from. That hadn't been difficult to figure out; the tingle of his chakra connecting with hers as soon as she touched it plus the tiny trickle of sand into her palm had been a dead giveaway.

There had been other letters in the past month, ones she hadn't opened. They had arrived via the standard courier service so she had known they were personal. This one, however, had come as part of a mission communication. That alone made her pause before tossing it in the closet with the others. It may lack the proper seal of the Kazekage, but that didn't mean it wasn't official business. She took a sip of tea and sat, curling her legs underneath her, before she cracked open the seal.

_Haruno-san,_

_I want to take this opportunity to personally thank you for everything you did during your mission to Sunagakure no Sato. The training that you provided, as well as the many innovations and changes that were implemented, have made a tremendous difference in the way medicine is approached in our village. It gives me great hope for the future, when Suna will be able to boast of a medical corps as skilled and as dedicated as Konoha is famous for._

_You have my thanks, and the appreciation of the entire village._

It was signed with Gaara's sprawling signature and the smaller, personal, seal of the Godaime Kazekage. Sakura looked back over the missive, trying to ignore the twinge in her heart at the overly-formal greeting. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help being disappointed. She was resisting the impulse to trace his signature with one finger when she noticed more ink. She unrolled the parchment further.

_Sakura,_

_Since your help was instrumental in bringing a traitor to light I thought you'd be interested in knowing what we discovered with regard to his motives. Takashi claimed to be the great-grandson of the Second Kazekage (Yes, the overly suspicious Kazekage that built all the secret passages inside the mansion) through a son born illegitimately. It seemed to have been something of a legend in his family, even though there was never any proof._

_Takashi believed it with all his heart, apparently, and grew resentful at the lack of what he thought should be official acknowledgment of his status. He manipulated Gankona and Minoru into helping him gain a seat on the council, using their own issues against them. He planned to use the money he was making off of the bandit's activities to stage some sort of coup. Frankly the details of all of that aren't very clear; I don't think he had really planned too far in advance. But the one thing he was adamant about was that he wanted me dead._

_Our Daimyo, who has proven himself to be something of a bloodthirsty brat, argued in favor of Takashi's execution, but Temari was able to convince him otherwise. The man may be a thoroughly disgraced traitor, but his family is still a force to be reckoned with in the Land of Wind. A force that we have chosen not to antagonize, especially since we found no evidence that anyone besides Takashi was involved in his scheming. He has been sent to Houzuki Castle where, I trust, his status as an acknowledged traitor will bring him nothing but misery at the hands of the few Suna shinobi incarcerated there._

_Well, looks like I am not quite as forgiving as I appear to be. I know what Shukaku would say if I asked him:_ You're entirely too merciful! You could have at least beaten him to a pulp before shipping him off to prison!

_Hmmm, I wonder what words of wisdom you'd offer if I asked._

_Yours,_

_Gaara_

This time Sakura did lightly run a finger over the signature. Yours. Was he? Hers, that is. Still? After what she had done, and the choice she had made? With no hesitation she crossed the room to her desk and took out a small scroll and a pen before sitting back at the kotatsu to write.

_Gaara,_

_Honestly I have no words of wisdom to offer (I'm assuming that your comment was a way of asking me). I do, however, have no doubts that you did as you thought best, which is all any of us can do. Mistakes, when they happen, are not a sign of our weakness but a sign or our strength. As my mother always tells me a strong person admits it, fixes it, and moves on. Not that I'm suggesting you've made a mistake, of course. In truth I think you did exactly the right thing._

_Does that count as words of wisdom?_

_But thanks for the update; I'll admit I was wondering about all of those things._

_Sakura_

**************

Over the next two months letters arrived repeatedly. Unlike during the first month of her separation from Gaara Sakura didn't hesitate to read and respond to these. It reminded her of her first couple of months in Suna; the talks, the jokes, the becoming friends. The things that they had shared then and the things they were sharing now all blended together in her mind, making it almost feel as if she had never left. Never returned home.

And she found herself falling in love with him all over again. But this time it was different; with the physical element missing the emotional and intellectual aspects became richer, stronger, deeper. She now knew that she loved him with her entire self; heart, mind, body, and soul.

But she still wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The weekend of Ino and Sai's wedding arrived, and Sakura put aside her own concerns to revel in her friends' happiness. She stood alongside Ino's mother during the ceremony as a part of the family, and bit her lip to keep from laughing when the first tears of the day came from Naruto. She couldn't help herself; she turned her head and met Iruka's gaze, who grinned and shook his head, laughter clear in his eyes.

It was during those two months that she also watched Sasuke completely come into his own. He was a surprisingly good teacher; Mamori's training was progressing rapidly, and his pride in the shinobi she was becoming was obvious to anyone who looked. To Sakura it was also obvious that he was more than a little smitten with the young lady, a feeling that Mamori wholeheartedly returned. It seemed like the future revival of the Uchiha clan wasn't such a far-fetched idea.

At the start of the fourth month since her return home Naruto asked Hinata to marry him, and what had begun as his birthday party quickly evolved into an engagement celebration for the pair. It was when she was thinking that she needed to get home to write and tell Gaara the news that she realized just how deeply ingrained he had become in her life, even from a distance. And just how much trouble she was in, emotionally.

“Well, the way I see it you have two choices,” Iruka told her after she spilled the entire story over tea and dango.

“Two?”

He nodded. “You can stay here in Konoha and be more-or-less miserable for the rest of your life because you don't have what you really want. . .”

“Or?”

Then Iruka grinned, looking like the not-so-reformed prankster he was. “Or you can go to Suna and fight for what you want. For what you deserve.” His grin softened to his usual warm smile as he watched the thoughts chase across her face. “I know what you're thinking: _How can I fight against the whole of Suna?_. But if you believe that he still loves you the same as you love him don't you think Gaara would be willing to fight at your side? Wouldn't you think that he is battling right now, as we sit here sipping tea, to get what he wants?” He gave her a searching, sidelong glance. “And wouldn't you believe that he wants this as badly as you do?” he whispered.

Sakura blinked rapidly against a sudden rush of tears. “I'm an idiot,” was all she said.

“Sometimes,” Iruka replied with a gentle laugh. “But you have a chance – an opportunity – to fix things.”

“I made a mistake in leaving the way I did. I never even gave him a chance, I just assumed. . .” She shook her head so vehemently that it almost dislodged her hitai-ate. “I made _such_ a mistake!”

“Hmmm,” Iruka hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his tea. “But now you can get on with step two.” At Sakura's puzzled look he chuckled. “What is it your mother always says about mistakes?”

Sakura grinned. “Admit it, fix it, and move on.” She laughed out loud. “God, I gave Gaara the same advice in the first letter I wrote him.” She pressed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head again, still laughing. “I am an idiot!” she repeated, all but shouting the words. “Never mind Naruto; I think I've taken over his title as Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja.” She smiled as she reached across the table and grasped Iruka's hands. “Thank you, Iruka-sensei. Thank you for this last lesson!”

And then she was gone in a gust of smoke and a whirl of leaves.

Iruka lifted the cup of tea to his face, taking in the wonderful scent before drinking the last of it. “I'm going to miss you, Sakura,” he said, softly.

**************

Sakura reeled for a moment, leaning against the wall of her living room until the dizziness passed. She didn't often use that transportation jutsu, but once she realized exactly what she needed to do she hadn't wanted to waste any time. She was mentally listing the things that she absolutely needed to take with her and composing a letter to be delivered to the Hokage when a loud pop of chakra caught her attention. She turned to see a small, innocent looking scroll on the table where she usually left her keys.

She hesitated to pick it up; although it looked like the letters she always received from Gaara none of them had ever arrived in such a manner. But the chakra she felt when it appeared had definitely been his. Then she saw the seal on the outside and her heart dropped to her toes. What if this was it; the official notice that their relationship was over? That the council had chosen some perfectly acceptable (to them) wife for him? Or even the actual wedding invitation?

She wanted to kick herself when she felt her heart rate and breathing accelerate, as if she was having a panic attack. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Just open the damned scroll and find out!_ She took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse and moved closer to the table. As soon as she laid a finger on the seal it burst open in a cloud of orange sand.

And it was an invitation, but not for a wedding, rather for the official dedication of the statue of the Godaime Kazekage. Sakura smiled when she remembered Gaara's words about it when she first arrived n Suna; _. . . so you might be able to attend the dedication, lucky you_.

But there was no date on the scroll. She picked it up to take a closer look, then felt an enormous surge of chakra and a prickle on the back of her neck.

“I asked you months ago about being there for the dedication. The scroll just makes it official.”

Sakura closed here eyes for a brief moment, convinced that her constant thoughts about him had allowed her imagination to run rampant. “Are you really here?” she asked, voice catching on the sudden roughness in her throat.

A hand came down gently on her shoulder. “I'm really here.” A soft laugh came from behind her and she repressed the shiver that chased down her spine. “That teleportation jutsu you and I came up with still works like a charm.” He reached around her and picked the scroll up from the table, unrolling it to the end. “I put the proper seal on this before it was sent so it would activate as soon as you touched it. It's going to be hell explaining to my brother and Baki why I disappeared in the middle of a meeting, though.”

Sakura turned around so she could face him. “Sounds like business as usual.”

Gaara smiled. “More or less.” He reached out and laid one hand against her cheek. “Please come, Sakura. I want you there.”

“Just for the dedication?”

He shook his head. “No. I want you there, in Suna. I want you at my side for every boring council meeting and every annoying discussion with the Daimyo. I want you with me when I greet diplomats from other countries and when I hand out graduation prizes at the Academy. I want to eat dinner sitting across a table from you and I want to go to sleep every night with you beside me.” He took a deep breath. “I want you, Sakura. In every way.”

“But. . .” she began, feeling all of her fears creep back. “But the council?”

Gaara laughed. “Let's just say that they've come to see the wisdom of having a happy Kazekage instead of a miserable one. They won't object.” His expression turned unsure and a faint touch of pink dusted his cheeks. “So, will you?”

Sakura smiled and stepped close, putting her arms around his neck and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I suppose so,” she replied, heaving a sigh that was meant to sound put-upon but came out more ecstatic. When he grinned and put his hands on her waist she put the finishing touch on her response.

“I kind of like the sound of Sabaku no Sakura, anyway.”


	20. Twenty years later

_Dear Naruto,_

_And Hinata, and Sasuke, and Ino, and Sai, and everybody else because I know he'll spread this letter around like fertilizer. . ._

_I want to express our deepest regrets that we were unable to make it to Konoha for Konohamaru's inauguration as the Hachidaime Hokage. Baki's sudden death was such a shock to all of Sunagakure, but most especially to Gaara and Kankuro. He wasn't just their teacher; he was a strong fatherly influence on both of them. I have to confess that in some ways the administration of the village is still reeling from his loss, as the council is dragging its feet in approving the new jounin commander. Typical._

_I do hope that our gift and all of the well-wishes arrived in time, though._

_We were extremely pleased to hear that Kakashi-sensei's illness wasn't serious. I know he finds it hard to admit but you all really need to convince him that it's time he slowed down, at least a little. He's not as young as he once was. I'm sure you could talk Iruka-sensei into helping; I'm sure he'd love to have his husband to himself a bit more._

_And Mamori is pregnant AGAIN? What is this, the fifth time? The sixth? Hell, I lost track after the third one. I told Sasuke then that he really didn't need to revive the entire Uchiha clan all on his own._

_And speaking of Sasuke's third child how is my goddaughter and namesake? The last letter I received from her mentioned that she was considering going through the jounin evaluation. I hope no one has been pressuring her to do it; she needs to be allowed to decide on her own._

_I'm sure you have all heard by now about the decision that our Naruto made. Gaara doesn't show it much, but I know he's a little disappointed, deep down, that his son wants nothing more than to be a teacher. He was cherishing hopes that Naruto would follow him as Kazekage, as he followed his own father. I have to remind him that Karura is more than ready and willing to step into his shoes when the time comes._

_Besides (and don't you dare tell him I said this) he has nobody but himself to blame for Naruto's decision. Sending him to Konoha for his education meant he'd be taught by Iruka-sensei, and I think we all know how that works out._

_Okay, I'm kidding. More or less._

_Sorry I have to cut this short, but duty calls. As much as I hate it I do have to be present to greet the Tsuchikage's ambassador and his insipid wife. I tried to talk Ryoichi into staging some sort of medical emergency to get me out of it, but even after twenty years he's still a little too slow on the uptake so that idea fell through._

_Right, I seriously need to end this letter now. Gaara is calling for me, and he's using his official I-am-the-Kazekage voice. Give my love to everyone!_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_PS: If you get my son addicted to Ichiraku Ramen I swear I will punch you through your own face on the Hokage Monument._

_OXOXOX_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to finish this one! Hope the ending meets folks' expectations. Thanks to everyone who kudo'd and commented; acknowledgment is always appreciated. :D


End file.
